Get Over It
by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues
Summary: A friend of Sarah's gets wished away and makes Jareth's life Hell. Someone wants her dead and the Elves want her for their own. Will Jareth give up his chance to get Sarah back or will he cause a war and find out that Sarah isn't the one he wants?
1. Chapter 1

**Jareth: Mai Love**

Disclaimer: Labyrinth is not mine. Jareth is not mine. (Though I wish he was.) Sarah is not mine. I own only some shampoo and an imagination.

* * *

Two years ago, he lost his love…

One year ago, he was very much alone…

Now he's found someone new. Someone who has heard of him and who knows his last love…

* * *

**Chapter One**

Mai barely glanced at Peter as he drove her home. She was mad at him for coming late again. And this time, it was raining and she was wearing a white shirt. He thought it was funny. Now, he was sorry.

"Come on Mai," Peter pleaded, glancing at her. "I said I was sorry."

"I know you did." Mai muttered, looking out the window.

"Can you at least forgive me?"

"No." Mai snapped. "Not this time. Not ever. Now shut up and focus on driving."

Peter looked back at the road and Mai sighed. _Maybe I should go easier on him, _she thought. _It's not his fault that he's such an idiot. Now, being a jerk is his fault._

He stopped the car outside a large house that radiated wealth and feigned happiness. "See you at school, Mai." Peter muttered, looking over at her.

Mai grabbed her backpack from the backseat of his pick up truck. "Whatever Peter." she mumbled, slamming the car door behind her. She didn't look back when she heard him drive off. She unlocked the door and entered her house.

"Becky? (her mom) Alex? (her dad)" she called, heading into the kitchen. "Are you home?" A note caught her eye. "Guess not." She grabbed the note off the fridge.

_Mai,_

_Your dad and I have gone to one of those exclusive all nighter parties, so we won't be back until tomorrow. Sorry that you couldn't come, but you have school. There're leftovers in the fridge for dinner or you could order out. Don't stay up too late._

_Love Mom_

"Sure you love me." Mai muttered, throwing the note in the trash. "That's why you two always leave me alone in the house. Oh well."

She grabbed a diet coke and headed upstairs. She peeked into the extra room and frowned at the crib her parents kept there. They wanted another baby. A boy like they had wanted Mai to be. She didn't want a sibling, but that didn't matter to them. She closed the door and walked into her room, locking her door behind her.

"Now where was I?" she asked herself, sitting at her vanity/desk. She was looking down at the book Sarah had written and given her. "Ah yes, the masquerade with Jareth."

* * *

Jareth heard his name echo through his castle. Someone was speaking of him. Only Sarah knew of him. He pulled out a crystal and stared into its depths. An image of Sarah sleeping hung there.

"So if it wasn't you, then who?" he asked, making the crystal vanish with a flick of the wrist.

It was a girl, so it couldn't be Hoggle, Ludo, or Sir Didymus. Nor could it be any of his female goblin minions because the voice was too sweet. Who was it?

"Time to see who exactly is calling my name."

He vanished from his castle and appeared outside a bedroom window. He saw a beautiful young woman lying on her bed. Her dark brown hair framed her face. His owl eyes traveled down her curved body. His heart actually skipped a beat. Then she looked out the window and saw him. She closed the book she had been reading and walked over to the window. He flapped his wings when she opened the window.

"Why aren't you a handsome owl," she crooned, looking at him with coco colored eyes. "Come here. I won't hurt you."

He fluttered closer to her and hooted. She stroked him gently. "You're such a sweet bird."' she whispered. "I don't see how Sarah could hate your kind because you're all so sweet. Unless…are you Jareth?"

_She knows,_ Jareth thought.

"Guess not." she muttered, sounding disappointed. "You can come in out of the rain if you want to, Mr. Owl. I could use the company."

Jareth flew into the room and perched on the back of her chair. She walked over to her desk and pulled a sketch book out. She immediately sat down and started drawing something in it. She started singing 'As the World Falls Down' as she drew.

Jareth sat motionless as she sang. No mortal had heard that song except for Sarah. Yet, this girl knew every word, every pause. His heart skipped another beat.

When the song was over, the girl blushed and stood up. "I'll never be as good as Jareth." she muttered, looking at the book on her bed, then back at her sketch book. Jareth hooted and flew over to her. "It's true." she whispered. "Sarah told me that when she was there that he sounded like a real rock star. God, I would give anything to hear him sing once."

Inwardly, Jareth smiled. This girl knew Sarah. She could be used to get back at Sarah for all of his pain.

"Oh well. Shower time." she muttered, grabbing some things before leaving the room.

Jareth flew out of her room and vanished.

* * *

Mai was finding it impossible to go to sleep. Jareth's song kept playing in her head. The storm had gotten worse, so the thunder kept her up too. She threw back the covers and sat up. She straightened on of her spaghetti straps before getting up and walking over to her window. She rested her forehead against the cool glass and listened to the rain.

_Live without your sunlight…_

Mai raised her eyes and saw the same white barn owl. He was watching her. Lightning flashed and he vanished. _Okay. That was weird,_ she thought, backing away slowly. _Owls don't just vanish like that._

Her windows suddenly burst open and she froze. Jareth stood on her windowsill, wearing black tights, a white 1700s shirt, black riding boots, black gloves, and a black jacket thing. Mai stared at him in amazement.

"Hello Mai dear." Jareth said, smiling wickedly at her.

"What-what do you want Jareth?" Mai asked, shivering from the cold.

"Must we talk about what 'I' want?" Jareth asked her, making the windows close. "What about what 'you' want?"

Mai backed away from him and sat on her bed. "You don't even know me, so how could you care about what I want?"

"I know you've longed to hear me sing."

"And what do you want in return?"

"I want Sarah to pay for what she did to me." Jareth stated, moving so that he was crouching in front of her.

"No. I won't help you hurt her." Mai said, crossing her arms protectively over her chest. "She's my friend."

"Mai, think of what I could give you." Jareth murmured, holding a crystal. "You could have everything your heart desired."

"But that would mean losing my friend because of you." Mai pointed out. "No. I won't help you."

"Mai-"

"Don't defy me." Mai finished for him. "Save that for someone who really cares."

"You're more stubborn than I thought." Jareth whispered, looking at her with piercing eyes.

"And you're more evil than I thought." Mai shot back. _And cuter, _she thought. "So we're tired."

"Far from it girl." Jareth snapped, standing up. "I will see you tomorrow. If you're not too tired."

Mai glared at him, but her face softened it, so the effect was ruined. Jareth smirked before vanishing.

* * *

"Sarah pick up the damn phone." Mai pleaded into her phone an hour later. "I know it's late, but please pick up."

"Mai, do you have any idea of how late it is?" Sarah yawned.

"I don't care." Mai snapped. "You've got to listen to me."

"I'm listening."

"I was visited about an hour ago by Jareth."

"What?"

"Jareth. Visited. Me." Mai repeated slowly.

"Are you sure that you weren't just dreaming?" Sarah questioned.

"I promise I wasn't." Mai muttered, looking out at the storm. "He said that he was coming back tomorrow."

"Maybe I'll come over and make him leave you alone. That is, if Peter doesn't want to drive you home."

"He's not going to drive me ever again." Mai stated. "Not after he made fun of my wet white shirt."

"He's not that bad."

"No he's worse. Now, I'm going to let you get some sleep." Mai said. "See you tomorrow Sarah."

"Yeah. Sure. Bye." Sarah yawned.

Mai hung up and stared out at the storm. She was so confused right now.

* * *

I'm sorry if any character is out of character. This is my first fanfic. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Jareth: Mai Love**

Disclaimer: Labyrinth is not mine. Jareth is not mine. (Though I wish he was.) Sarah is not mine. I own only some shampoo and an imagination. PLEASE keep reviewing.

* * *

Two years ago, he lost his love…

One year ago, he was very much alone…

Now he's found someone new. Someone who has heard of him and who knows his last love…

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Sarah laughed when Mai told her how Peter acted around her at school the next day. Mai simply smiled.

"So, he kept coming to you with little peace offerings including the lab rat from science class. That is..." Sarah laughed.

"Sad." Mai said, playing with her hair. "I know. Thanks to him, I'm not going to wear a white shirt for awhile."

"How about never?" Sarah suggested.

"Maybe."

"Well, I'm going down to get a snack." Sarah declared, springing to her feet. "Do you want anything?"

"No thank you." Mai muttered, lying down and closing her eyes. "I'm trying to lose some weight."

"You don't need to Ms. Toothpick!" Sarah called, running down the stairs.

Mai frowned when the air in her room changed. It was like the warmth and happiness had been removed. Then she felt her matress sag slightly and a gloved hand stroke back her hair.

"She's right you know." Jareth said. "You're thin enough."

"What do you want?" Mai asked, opening her eyes to find his mismatched eyes staring into them. "Besides granting my heart's desire."

"You know very well what I want." Jareth said. "And all you have to do is help and you can have everything you want."

"Tempting, but no." Mai said, looking away from those pools of lust. "I can't do that to my best friend. She's the only one who cares about me."

"I care." Jareth declared without real sincerity. "And that's why I'm doing this." He grabbed her chin and turned her face towards his, so she had to look into his eyes. "So what do you say?"

"Get out of my room Jareth!" she snapped, sitting up. "You don't care about me! You only care about Sarah and getting your revenge on her! So get out of my room!"

"I'm gone until you cool down." Jareth said, standing up.

He vanished just as Sarah entered the room, carrying a large bowl of popcorn and two sodas. She took one look at Mai's face and realization hit her. "He was just here, wasn't he?" Sarah asked.

"Yep."

* * *

Jareth threw a stupid goblin out the window because 1) he was pissed and 2) the goblin had gotten filth on Jareth's boots. He was pissed because of the girl and every goblin and inhabitant of the Underground felt his anger. They avoided him when they could, lest they be thrown into the Bog of Eternal Stench for making him angrier.

_How could she defy me,_ Jareth thought, tapping his cane on his boot. _No one has defied me except for Sarah. And Sarah is tough. That girl has grown up alone and hurt in the world, she should be broken and weak. Yet, she won't budge. How can this be?_

He pulled out a crystal and stared into its depths. Mai was talking to her parents about something. By the look on her face, she obviously hated what she was hearing. There were some large bags on the counter in front of her. Jareth knew then that her parents were leaving again. She would be all alone in her house.

"Well, not alone entirely." Jareth whispered, tossing the crystal into the air.

It fell to the ground and shattered while he laughed. It didn't leave glass everywhere, it just made the sound.

_As the pain sweeps through_

_Makes no sense for you_

_Every thrill is gone_

_Wasn't too much fun at all..._

The words rang in his ears. Jareth smirked. "Indeed."

* * *

Mat sat there on her bed with her shirt off. She had been getting ready to get into her night clothes, but had stopped when she heard a few lines from Jareth's masquerade song. Her head was reeling.

Her parents were going on vacation in the Bahamas for a month. Jareth was haunting her. Peter was begging her for forgiveness. She kept seeing Jareth when she closed her eyes. She was so confused.

Her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Mai. Are you missing something?" Peter asked, sounding happy in an evil way.

Mai looked around her room and noticed that her little notepad, the one that she liked writing parts of the Labyrinth in, was missing. "Bring me my note pad Peter." she ordered.

"I think not."

Mai stood up, grabbed her shirt, and headed out of her room. "Then I'm coming over and taking it from you by force."

"I just want to say one thing first." Peter said.

"And that is?"

"I wish the Goblin King would take you away, right now."

Mai stopped in the hall. Jareth was standing at the top of the stair, dressed all in black.

"Funny isn't it?" Peter asked, his voice sounding like it was a hundred miles away to Mai. "Mai? Mai?"

"No. He was joking Jareth." Mai whispered, frozen in place. "You can't take me away. He didn't mean it."

"Oh, he didn't. Such a pity." Jareth said, taking a step towards her.

"NO!!" Mai yelled, dropping her phone and running into her room. She locked the door and leaned against it.

"Mai, open the door now." Jareth ordered, pounding on the door.

"Never!" Mai replied. "I'm not coming with you! Never ever!"

The pounding on her door ceased. Mai turned to unlock the door, but was instantly forced against the door. She dropped her shirt in surprise.

"Actually you are Mai." Jareth said, letting his eyes travel down her and back again. "And there's no one to save you."

He grabbed her shirt off the ground, while keeping her pinned to the door. Then they vanished.

"Mai? Hello? Mai are you alright? M-" Peter said before her phone's battery died.

* * *

Mai felt herself fall into never ending darkness. She was cold, despite the warm air. Then she landed on something and the darkness engulfed her even more. She closed her eyes thinking, _Welcome to the Underground Mai._ Then she knew nothing else.

* * *

Jareth laughed. The boy, Peter, had done him good without knowing it. The girl was his. She was under his power and there was no way out. She had to help him get back at Sarah for defying him.

_And you will so as I want if you want to see the Aboveground ever again, _Jareth thought, twirling the crystal that showed a sleeping Mai.

He saw her frown in her sleep as if she was having a bad dream. He hoped she was. That added fear would make everything so much simpler. But, a small part of him didn't like the look on her and wanted to help her.

_I can't do that, _Jareth thought, playing with the crystal. _The girl must fear and respect me in order for my plan to work. No time for helping her with nightmares._

_

* * *

_

**Author's note: I tried to be alittle more descriptive. Please don't hate me if the story sucks. Its my first one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jareth: Mai Love**

Disclaimer: Labyrinth is not mine. Jareth is not mine. (Though I wish he was.) Sarah is not mine.Characters I made up like Mai, Peter, Alex, Becky and Valeria **are** mine.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_Fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave._

The words haunted her, but were nothing compared to the seductive voice who spoke them. _I need to wake up,_ Mai thought, rolling onto her side. _But the bed is so comfy... no. I'm up._

She opened her eyes and saw a cerulean blue eye and a brown eye, staring at her. She closed her eyes and opened them again, hoping that she was dreaming. She wasn't. Jareth was reclining on the bed, next to her. And now that she thought about it; this wasn't her bed. She sat up."

"Good morning, Mai dear." Jareth said, a smile pulling at the ends of his lips.

"Yeah, and what's so good about it?" Mai asked, looking down at herself. Her shirt was still off. She grabbed a silk pillow and hugged it to her chest.

Jareth watched this with mild interest. "Breakfast is in an hour." he said, getting off the bed. "I'll have a servant fetch you then."

"And what if I don't want to eat?" Mai asked, glaring at him.

Jareth ignored her question. "Feel free to wash and dress up." he said, gesturing to the adjoining bathroom.

"You didn't answer me."

"This is my realm Mai. I don't have to do anything I don't want to."

"Get out of here!" Mai shouted, throwing her pillow at him. He vanished so the pillow hit the wall. Then he appeared behind her, on the bed.

She moaned softly when he wrapped an arm around her, holding her close. He pushed some of her hair away from her ear with a gloved hand. "Don't defy me, Mai." he whispered. His breath tickled her ear with every word. "I can treat you like a guest or the lowest servant. It's your choice."

Mai bit her lip. Jareth smirked and kissed her hair. "That's better." he murmured. "See you in 50 minutes." Then he was gone.

Mai stood up slowly and ran into the bathroom. She stripped down and jumped into the shower. She let the steam swirl around her and fill her lungs. The effect was calming. She played with her hair nervously.

"And Mai," Jareth said, appearing outside the shower. She jumped in surprise, but thankfully the steam was thick. "I hope you like British food."

"Get out, please!" Mai pleaded.

He smiled and was gone.

"God, I hate it when he does that." Mai muttered, lathering her hair in Japanese cherry blossom shampoo. "One of these days, he's going to pop in and there won't be any steam to hide behind. Man, this place is already Hell."

Outside the bathroom door, Jareth sighed. _So far, so good, _he thought half-heartedly. He vanished when he heard her curse him for everything that went wrong in her life.

* * *

Mai walked out of the bathroom 20 minutes later in the red silk robe Jareth had left for her. It barely covered her thighs, but she was perfectly warm and comfortable. Which was a first in this place.

_Now let's see what clothes you gave me, _Mai thought, opening the large closet doors. _Probably clothes from the 16th century if I know your tastes. _It was full of designer clothes, shoes, and a few hats. _Wow, _was all she thought.

She selected a white bra and panty set before looking for exterior clothes. She chose a black mini skirt and a white button up shirt with half sleeves. Amazingly, everything fit perfectly, including the socks and black boots she chose to wear.

There was a knock at her door and she walked over to it. A small Changeling girl stood there. She was pale with dark blue eyes and black hair. She was wearing a short, pale blue dress with a white apron.

"Ms. Mai, I am Valeria." the Changeling whispered, bowing her head. "Lord Jareth sent me to bring you to the dining chamber."

Mai thought about telling the girl to go tell Jareth that she didn't want to come and eat with him. Then she remembered Sarah telling her how goblins and Changelings like Valeria were oftened punished for not doing or bringing what He wanted. She couldn't let that happen to Valeria.

"Very well." she whispered, following Valeria through the castle.

"Ms. Mai looks very pretty today." Valeria said, glancing at her. "Is it because you like my Lord?"

"No. I would never do that for _that _king and don't call me 'Ms.'!" Mai snapped.

"But you missed some buttons on your blouse."

Mai looked down at her shirt. True, she had missed the top three buttons, but she always did that. "I always wear my button up shirts like this Valeria." she stated.

"Alright Ms.- Mai. Mai." Valeria corrected herself as she pushed open a large door. "Master Jareth waits for you in here."

Mai entered the room and Valeria let the door slam shut. There was a long table, but all of the food was at the nearest end. Jareth was nowhere to be seen. The smell of fish made her stomach cringe. She felt like she was going to hurl.

"What's wrong? Don't like fried fish?" Jareth asked.

Mai turned around to see him leaning against the door. "If you knew me, you would know that I hate sea food period!" she hissed.

She saw a slight frown tug at his lips. _His kissable lips, _Mai thought despite herself. Then she saw him smile slightly.

"Well, there's plenty of other choices for you." Jareth said, walking over to her and holding out a gloved hand.

Mai took it cautiously and allowed him to lead her to the table. He held out her seat for her and pushed it in when she sat. She looked at the food instead of him and grabbed some grapes.

_If you stay skinny, perhaps we can get you a modeling or acting career, like me, _she remembered her mother saying. _That means no more junk food and more exercising. Then you'll do us proud, baby girl._

She blinked back tears at the thought of her mother. She would never be able to see her again because she was in the Underground. She was alone in this world of magic. A lonely mortal among the immortal.

"Mai, is something wrong?" Jareth asked and Mai realized that he had been watching her.

"No." Mai lied, eating a grape. When he continued to stare at her, she gave in somewhat. "It's just about school. So it's nothing to worry about really."

"Hmm..." Jareth twirled a crystal around on his fingertips. "You want to be able to go to school Aboveground, is that it?" he asked.

"Yes because people will wonder what happened to me if - when I don't show up." Mai muttered, looking into his eyes for the first time since earlier that morning. "They might think that I ran away, was kidnapped, or murdered by my parents."

"And that's a problem?"

Mai rolled her eyes. "Of course it's a problem, you royal pain in the ass." she snapped. "The police could be dragged into it and that would be a horrible waste of time, energy, and money."

"And your solution is?"

"You could let me go to school until graduation day. That's at the end of the month. Then I'll come back and forget about going back Aboveground again."

Jareth stared into the crystal for a moment. "I will think about it." Mai bit her lip and nervously straightened her skirt. "You will get your answer when I come up with one."

"You're horrible!" Mai snapped, standing up quickly.

"And that matters, why?"

"I hate you!" Mai exclaimed, heading for the door. "Enjoy your damn breakfast alone!"

"Mai," Jareth said, causing her to turn. "You missed some buttons."

Mai growled, opened the door, and slammed it shut when she left the room.

* * *

Mai walked around the Labyrinth slowly. She was trying to calm down, but the thought of Jareth pissed her off. She turned around quickly at a snap of a twig, expecting to see him. It was Valeria.

_I should have known that it wasn't him, _Mai thought, looking at the Changeling. _He wouldn't be so careless at announcing his arrival. He's cool about doing that._

"What do you need Valeria? Or what does his Royal Jackass need?" Mai asked, crossing her arms.

"His Majesty ordered me to give you this." Valeria said, holding out a crystal. "He says that you must see the contents."

"What could possibly interest me about the contents of this?" Mai asked, taking the crystal and looking at it warily.

"Valeria don't know." Valeria muttered, shrugging as she backed away.

Mai stared into the depths of the crystal and saw the news. Two rich and famous people had been murdered earlier that morning. Their names were...

"God no!" she screamed, dropping the crystal. "Jareth! Jareth, get your ass down here now!"

"What's with all the screaming?" Jareth asked, leaning against a large vase.

"How could you do this to me?" Mai questioned, stomping over to him.

"Do what?" Jareth asked, looking into her eyes.

"How could you act like nothing happened this morning concerning me?" Mai snapped, fury burning in her dark eyes.

"What happened concerning you?"

"My parents were murdered jackass!" Mai screamed. "They were murdered this morning and you didn't tell me! They were my parents, Jareth! I deserved to know!"

Jareth cocked an eyebrow. "But they left you alone in that big house and wished that you were never born."

"They were my parents! No matter how horrible they were, they were my parents! My own blood! You should have told me! You should have told me, bastard!"

Angry tears streaked down her cheeks. Something panged deep in Jareth's heart. He reached out to do anything to console her. She pulled her hand back and slapped him across the face.

"Don't touch me!" Mai ordered, backing away from him. "Don't you ever touch me!" With that, she turned and fled.

Jareth touched his face gingerly. Something screamed inside of him to go after her and yell at her. Something else warned him to back off. The girl was grieving and in shock and so not in the mood to be toyed with.

* * *

Mai sat on the balcony with her head resting on her drawn up knees. She couldn't believe what had happened in her short absence. Two lives had been taken. Two important lives had been removed from her life.

She felt rather than heard Jareth. Half-hearted anger rose inside of her as she looked over at him. How could he be so calm when she felt so horrible? _He's not the one who lost his parents, _she reminded herself bitterly. _And he's the arrogant King of the Goblins to boot._

"What the hell do you want?" she questioned, getting to her feet.

Jareth merely stayed as he was. Arms and legs crossed as he leaned against the doorway. His face had his signature scowl and his eyes were darkened.

"On second thought, I don't care." Mai muttered, heading over to the balcony railing. The ground lay so far below. _I wonder what he would do if I simply jumped, _she thought, wiping away a tear. _If I died, I could probably see my parents again._

"Mai." Jareth said from his position in her door way.

"What?" Mai asked, staring out at the sunset.

"I came to...apologize..."

"For what?" Mai questioned. "There's so much that you've done..." _Taking me against my will, popping in when I was taking a shower, hiding the fact that my parents were killed,_ she counted off mentally. _The list gets bigger every minute._

She knew his scowl had deepened. "For not informing you that your parents had been murdered." he said.

Mai closed her eyes against a new wave of tears, but some escaped. She bowed her head and let her hair swing over her face to hide her tears. Then she felt a comforting arm wrap around her shoulders. She looked over and saw that Jareth was standing next to her. He was looking down at her with compassion in his eyes. Those eyes that could melt a heart..._her heart_...

She started crying again and this time she sobbed into his chest. Jareth held her in his arms as she cried. He rested his chin on her head and inhaled her scent. Slowly, her sobs subsided and she looked up at him sheepishly.

"Um...you're...forgiven." she whispered, wiping a stray tear away.

She backed out of his grasp and went into her room. He followed slowly and watched her sit on her bed. She'd only been here for a day, yet it felt like she'd been here forever.

"Jareth, you know you can sit." she said, adjusting the collar of her shirt.

"Where?"

She scooted over on her bed and patted the spot next to her. He walked over and sat. "Do you want to talk?" Mai asked, kicking her boots and socks off the bed. "About anything at all?

Jareth raised an eyebrow. Mai smirked. "I want to understand you and your life." Jareth stated.

"Then get comfy." she said. "There's alot to know."

Jareth leaned back against her pillows and wrapped an arm around her. "Proceed."

Mai began telling him her story. Somethings she said were: her favorite color is red, her best friend was Sarah, her favorite story was The Labyrinth (of course), and etc etc. Jareth listened even if he didn't act or look like it. The hours wore on...


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Sorry I haven't typed in awhile. Major case of writer's block. Still don't own Labyrinth yet. _

**Chapter Four**

Mai shifted slightly into a more comfortable position. Her pillow was firmer than she remembered and smelled different and it rose and fell in even beats. Now that she thought about it, there was an arm around her. She opened her eyes quicklly and looked up.

"Morning Mai," Jareth yawned, smirking.

"When-when did we fall asleep?" Mai asked, looking confused as she sat up. "The last thing I remember is talking to you about Peter..."

"After that, the hours caught up with us and here we are." Jareth said, running a gloved hand through his poofy-ish hair.

Mai glanced at the 13 hour clock on her wall. It was after 6 which meant that it was after 7 in the Aboveground.

"I've come to a decision about your schooling." Jareth announced, watching her.

"And?"

"You may go to your school until your graduation's over, but you must come back here every night."

"Um...thanks." Mai muttered, looking surprised. "And let me guess. You'll be magicking me back here when I head home."

Jareth shrugged. Mai smiled and gave him a hug. Jareth returned the hug gently before prying himself loose. He stood up and headed for the door after making a show of straightening his shirt. "I will see you at breakfast." he said, turning to her.

"Alright." Mai said, smiling widely.

Jareth allowed his lips to curve slightly upwards before he vanished. Mai jumped off her bed and ran into the bathroom. "YES! I love Sundays!" she yelled with delight. "LOVE them!"

Outside her bed room door, Jareth smirked.

* * *

Two hours later, Mai had gotten bored with bothering Jareth, so she had ran out behind the Goblin King's castle. She walked past some goblins and spotted the stables. Curious, she headed into it and past some empty stalls. She walked up to a closed stall where a horse was attacking up. She raised a hand to open the top portion.

"Eh! Lady, don't touch dat door!" an ugly dwarf ordered, hobbling over. "Dat horse is crazy an' dangrous. Kill ya quick she will."

Mai cocked an eye brow. "Does it look like I care, Shrimpy?" she asked.(the dwarf was as tall as her waist.)

"Shuddup."

Mai grabbed hold of the top handle and yanked the top portion open. Inside stood a black mare with fire in her eyes. She snorted when she saw Mai and kicked her stall wall.

"Easy girl." Mai crooned, reaching out to stroke the mare's nose but drawing it back when the mare bit at her. "Oh, so you're gonna be like that!"

She grabbed the mare's reins and opened the bottom part of the stall door. The mare tried to bolt. Mai yanked on the reins will all of her might. The mare practically shrieked as she was brought to her knees.

"Get up you walking glue bottle!" Mai ordered. The mare complied and Mai led her to the paddock.

That's when the horse bolted again. Mai shrieked and fell forward.

**_Stupid human! _**the mare scoffed, prancing just out of reach.

"And you're a stupid talking horse!" Mai shot back, getting to her feet. "Now stay still so I can teach you some manners!"

**_Not likely, _**the mare said, galloping past her. **_Slow biped._**

"Arrogant quadraped!"

Mai lunged at the black mare, but missed and landed on the ground. She quickly got up again and grabbed the mare's reins.

* * *

Jareth walked through the stables an hour later. Mai was missing. Then he heard her curse and a horse's laughter. He found 'Shrimpy' at the fence surrounding the paddock.

"How long had she been doing that?" he asked Shrimpy, watching Mai and the mare.

"'Most an 'alf an 'our, Your Highness." Shrimpy said, standing on the second board so that he could see. "She 'most got dat beastie tamed."

"Hm..."

Mai cursed as the mare galloped past her. Then she smirked as the mare came back. She vaulted onto the moving horse's back and grabbed the reins. She pulled hard on them and the horse halted.

"I win." she said, patting the horse's rock.

**_For now. _**the mare said, shaking her head. **_And that was just pure luck._**

"Oh shut up, Ms. Sore Loser." Mai ordered, wheeling the horse around and setting her into a trot toward the two guys. "What's up Goblin King?" she asked when she was close enough.

"I see you attempted to tame one of my mares." Jareth said, crossing his arms.

"Does this mare have a name?" Mai asked, slipping off the mare's bare back.

"No. The King don't name all of 'is 'orses." Shrimpy said.

Both Mai and Jareth scowled at him. "You name her, Mai." Jareth ordered.

Mai raised an eyebrow, but turned to the mare. "Hmm...you are now... Viper." she declared.

**_Viper? _**the mare asked, sounding confused. **_That's a type of snake._**

"Well, you bit me, Viper." Mai said, pointing to some rather large bruises on her arm.

**_Nipped at you. _**Viper muttered.

"Shut up."

"Mai," Jareth said, making her turn to him. "Come with me."

Rather than go to the gate, Mai climbed over the fence and started walking through the stables. Jareth easily caught up with her by appearing on the otherside of the stables. Mai glanced at him and smirked.

"What are you so happy about?" Jareth asked.

"You just gave me one of your horses." Mai pointed out.

"My horses?"

"Yours." Mai agreed. "So what did you come to bug me about?"

"You need to get cleaned up." Jareth said, gesturing at her muddy jeans and emerald green tee shirt.

"Ok. What's up?" Mai asked, grabbing his arm and stopping in her tracks.

"A meeting." Jareth muttered, looking suddenly tired. "With some very important Council members."

"Whatever." Mai said. "I'll just stay out of your way." Releasing his arm and heading towards the Labyrinth.

"They want to see you too."

"Damn."

"That means you have to wear something nice."

_Not a dress. Don't say dress!_

"Pick a nice dress."

"Damn you Jareth!" she snapped, spinning around, but he was already gone. "I hate it when you do that!" she added, storming towards the castle angrily.

* * *

Mai came out of her bathroom wearing black slacks and a red kimono style shirt. She started when she saw Jareth sitting on her bed.

"I'm going to blame you if I have a heart attack one of these days!" she hissed, pushing her hair out of her face.

Jareth cocked an eyebrow, but said nothing. Mai shrugged and headed out of her room. Jareth stood at the end of the hallway.

"You're lazy." Mai commented, walking next to him.

"How so?"

"You chose to teleport rather than walk, you make things magically with your crystals, and who knows what else." Mai explained. "I won't be surprised if your legs stop working all together."

Jareth frowned, but said nothing about it. He paused outside of a door and turned to her. "Mind your manners and speak only when spoken to." he ordered.

"You sound jsut like my Language Arts teacher." Mai muttered, crossing her arms. Jareth glared at her. "Fine. I'll behave."

Jareth sighed and opened the door. Four people looked at him expectantly. He grabbed Mai roughly by the elbow and pulled her in, closing the door with a flick of the wrist. Mai frowned at him but said nothing.

"So you're Mai," a woman with white blond hair said.

"Yes." Mai muttered, staring into the woman's golden eyes. "Who, may I ask, are you?"

"You haven't told her about us yet, Jareth?" a man with shoulder length black hair asked, eyes widening in disbelief. "What has happened to educating the youth?"

"I'm sure my brother is swamped right now with all the work you load him down with, so don't get on him about education." a red haired woman hissed, causing Mai's eyes to widen in amazement as Jareth forced her into a seat.

_Jareth has a sister_? she thought_. WOW! I wonder why no one told me this._

"Let's get back to the point, shall we?" a man with deep brown skin and a golden loop in his pointed ear asked.

"Yes. Please do." Jareth muttered, sitting in the chair at the head of the table.

"We came to see if there has been any increased troll activity on your lands." the blond woman said. "Because they have been acting up on ours."

"There are a few fights on the fringes of my land, but nothing serious." Jareth said.

"Indeed." the man with black hair muttered. "Well, the Council suggests that we keep an eye on the troll activity. Agreed?"

"Agreed." everyone except Mai said.

"Well, I have places to be." the blond woman said, standing up and gathering her white dress about herself. "Goodbye Jareth."

Jareth bowed his head. The woman turned into a pure white unicorn and trotted past Mai. The two Elven men made their silent exits. Mai was alone with Jareth and his red headed sister.

_Ooh. This can't be good for me, _she thought, looking between them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Mai glanced at Jareth, who was not seated anymore. He was pacing agitatedly. His sister was watching him with a smile playing on her face. The tension in the room made Mai very uncomfortable and she wished she could simply vanish like Jareth could.

"So Jareth..." his sister said, causing him to stop pacing and raise an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

Mai wanted to shout 'Friend? I'm not his friend! This jerk is keeping me here against my will!', but she didn't.

Jareth looked like he had been asked to take a stroll with someone in the Bog of Eternal Stench.

"Mai, this is my little sister Eve." he muttered, not looking at either of them.

"And by little he means 200 years younger than him." Eve added smirking. "I'm 800 years old, how about you Mai?"

"Um...I'm 17..." Mai mumbled, staring at Jareth in disbelief. _You're 1000 years old!?! I thought you were in your 30s! _she thought.

"And should be going." Jareth said, grabbing her by her elbow. "I have things to do and I don't need you to bug me."

"She can hang out with me." Eve stated, standing up. "It's not like I have anything better to do."

"Eve." Jareth muttered, looking like he was about to argue with her.

"Jareth, we'll stay out of your poofy hair." Eve said, pulling Mai out of the room with her.

Mai looked back at Jareth. The look on his face made what he was thinking obvious. _Women! _he was thinking.

Mai allowed a small smile to tug at her lips. That vanished when Eve said, "Time to go shopping!"

_Damn it! _Mai thought.

* * *

Mai stashed the 10 bags of who-know-what-Eve-had-bought-her in her room and started exploring the castle again. She was chased out of the kitchen by the cranky goblin chef who had a large butcher knife in his hand. Then she came upon a room filled with books. _Library, _she thought, walking into it. _Another goblin free zone._

She ran her hand over the spines of some books. They smelled old and magical. She grabbed a book titled '_The History of the Goblin City and the Labyrinth_' and headed over to the couch like things in the room. She plopped herself onto it and started reading. 100 pages later, she was interrupted.

"Enjoying yourself?" Jareth asked, leaning over the back of the couch thing.

Mai jumped and fell off the couch thing. She looked up at Jareth with anger in her brown eyes.

"Stop doing that!" she ordered. "My heart can't take much more of this."

"You didn't answer my question." Jareth pointed out, walking around the couch thing.

"Yes, I was enjoying a few minutes of reading," Mai said, looking at the book instead of him because at her level, she would have to look up at him. And more than likely she would see something outlined by his tight pants. "Before you came along and bugged me."

"Mai, you've been in here for 2 hours." Jareth informed her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What?" Mai asked, glancing at a clock. Sure enough, it was 6 and she'd started reading at 4. "Damn time flies here."

Jareth raised an eyebrow, but as usual, he remained silent. He did offer her a hand up. Once she was standing, she found that she could look at him.

"Get any of your Kingly jobs done while I was being tortured by Eve?" Mai asked, using a scrap of paper to mark her place before closing the book.

"Some. I'm stuck on a letter to a princess up north. She needs some advice, but...I am at a loss."

"Wow. The King of the Goblins can't help a princess, but he can attempt to steal a child and make the child's older sis fall in love with him." Mai said. "I am shocked."

"Mai, do not mock me!" Jareth hissed between clenched teeth.

"I wouldn't dream of it because you might crystal ball it into reality." she muttered, trying to walk past him.

Jareth grabbed hold of Mai's arm. "Do not mock me!" he growled. "I am the King of the Goblins. I have ruled for 700 years. I have the respect of other kingdoms. My peasants cower before me. I turn the world upside down and reorder time. I deal with problems my way!"

"And I'm a problem like Sarah." Mai guessed, not even wincing as his grip tightened.

"You're an inconvenience." Jareth growled, showing his fangs. "And an annoying one at that."

"Then get rid of me. Give me to the trolls. Lock me in an Oubliette. Run me over with the Cleaners. Kill me. Do whatever you want to get rid of me, you're inconvenience."

Jareth leaned forward. "If I could, I would." he whispered into her ear. "But try me patience too much, you will wish you had never heard of me."

"I already with that, your Royal Jackass." Mai hissed in his ear.

She pulled her arm out of his grasp and walked out of the library. Once she was far enough away, she felt some tears slide down her cheek. Her arm was starting to show the bruises he had caused.

"I will not cry." she told herself, brushing the tears away as she leaned against a pillar. "No more crying Mai. No more. Especially because of him."

She walked away, not noticing that Jareth was on the other side of the pillar. The anger in his eyes had vanished as he had listened to her.

* * *

Jareth had knocked on Mai's door a few hours later and the Changeling, Valeria had answered.

"Valeria, I would like to speak with Mai." he had said, trying to peer into the room to get a glimpse of her.

"I am sorry Your Highness," Valeria had said, bowing her head. "Mai does not want to be bothered at the moment. It seems some more Jackass has made her very mad and hurt her."

"Hurt her?" Jareth had asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes, she has several bruises on her arm like the man had been trying to hold her where she was."

"Valeria, shut the door now!" Mai had called.

The Changeling had looked at Jareth with an apologetic look before she disappeared into the room and had closed the door in his face.

Now he was sitting in his throne room, tapping his cane against his boot and staring into a crystal. Mai was sitting on her bed like she had been before Peter had wished her away. He wasn't enticed by the fact that her shirt was off. He was contemplating.

He treated the girl harshly, she yelled at him. He treated her nicely, she was nice or suspicious. If he loved her, she hated him. Hide something from her, she made him spill. If she had something from him, she would never tell. If he hurt her, she'd stand it until she was alone. If she looked at him with those eyes, he melted inside and wanted to make her his. If anger was in her eyes, he wanted to run and stay still to see what would happen next. Ask if she needed help, she'd hate him. If he needed help, she'd mock him. She'd laugh and he'd want her to laugh forever. Lay close to him and he wanted to have them stay that way forever. All of this he had learned in the two days she had been there. The girl drove him crazy.

_You do have power over me, Mai, _he thought. _Like I have power over you._

_How you turn my world you precious thing..._

_

* * *

_

Mai looked up when she heard the words to one of his songs. Seeing nothing, she wrapped her arms around her knees and brought them closer to her chest. She rested her head on her knees and let her tears come out. She wanted out of here. She wanted to go home. She wanted all of this to be a dream. She wanted her parents. She wanted to feel someone's arms around her, to comfort and protect her. She wanted to...


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this in a long time. But I've been busy and sick, not to mention the bad case of writer's block. Anyway, R&R._

**Chapter Six**

The instant Mai had finished her meager breakfast the next day, Jareth silently returned her to her house. Someone who looked like her was in her bedroom.

_So this is how Jareth kept people from wondering where I disappeared to, _she thought, gathering her school things. _I was here all along, somewhat._

"I'll be back at around 3:30." she said to her look alike. "That's okay with you, Ms.?"

"Anna. Just Anna." the look alike said with Mai's voice. "And yes, 3:30's fine."

Mai nodded and headed downstairs. She opened the door and walked to the bus stop. Sarah was waiting there for her. She looked at Mai with concern in her eyes.

"Hi Sarah." Mai muttered, remembering how in this world her parents were really dead. _No dreaming here_, she thought.

"I am sorry about your parents, Mai." Sarah said, looking like she really was.

"Thanks…" Mai replied, knowing that she'd hear that a lot at school.

"Um…Peter called me Sunday morning when he found out about your parents." Sarah whispered. "He said he was toying with you the night before your parents were murdered and that you screamed. He thought you'd been kidnapped or something."

"In a way, I was." Mai mumbled, causing Sarah to stare. "Peter wished that Jareth would take me away and he did. A look alike has been posing as me ever since my parents were killed."

"How'd he find out how to wish you away?"

"He took my notepad where I wrote down things from your book and the real Labyrinth book."

"That nasty little thief," Sarah growled. "When I get me hands on him, I'll…"

Mai smiled as Sarah rambled on about what she would do to Peter if she wouldn't get in trouble. It was good to know that she had a good friend who would help her if she asked.

"Did Jareth hurt you?" Sarah questioned, looking at Mai.

"What? No. He didn't hurt me." Mai mumbled, pulling her shirt sleeve further down on her arm, just to reassure herself that her bruises were covered. "We argued, but he was alright. Almost a gentleman. And he gave me a horse."

"Really?"

"Yep. I named her Viper."

"Viper is a type of snake."

"Not you too!"

They started arguing as they got on the bus. That ended with laughter and a change of subject.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter decided to try his luck at lunch. He walked over to Sarah and Mai's table. Their eyes narrowed when he cleared his throat nervously.

"Uh-hi Mai, Sarah." he muttered.

"Peter." both girls hissed between clenched teeth.

"Mai, I'm sorry about your parents and the phone call." Peter mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Tears welled up in Mai's eyes. "How could you do that to me?" she cried. "You toyed with me on the very night my parents were killed. How insensitive can you get?"

"Mai, I said I was sorry." Peter whispered.

"Sorry won't bring back the time I could have spent talking to my parents that night." Mai cried, putting her head on her arms. "I never got to tell them how much I loved them."

She started sobbing into her arms. Sarah patted her back and looked at Peter reproachfully. "You see what you've done?" she asked him. "Now Mai's all alone in the world and couldn't say 'I love you' to her parents because you used her last minutes. You are an insensitive jerk Peter. She'll never forgive you and neither will I."

Peter looked like he was going to cry when he ran away.

"Is he gone?" Mai asked.

"Yep. Mr. Insensitive is gone." Sarah said. "Good acting Mai."

"Thank you, but I couldn't have pulled it off without you." Mai said, pushing some of her brown hair out of her face as she sat up straight.

"That's right and don't you forget it." Sarah said, sipping her Diet Coke.

Mai laughed and shook her head. It was good to pretend life was normal, even when it was painful.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mai didn't know how she made it through the day. She knew she wouldn't have made it if Sarah hadn't been there for her. She had to force herself not to cry as they went their separate ways. She frowned when she saw her house and remembered that it was basically empty.

_No more crying_, she told herself, grabbing hold of the door knob.

She walked into her house and up the stairs. Anna Look Alike was coming down them. She smiled at Mai and as they passed, Mai felt cold.

Her surroundings wavered and changed. She was now in the hall outside her room in the Underground. She frowned and opened the door. All she did was drop her junk in a pile next to her door before turning around and leaving. _Might as well hang out with Viper_, she thought.

"And where do you think you're going?" came a familiar voice.

"To visit my horse." Mai stated, keeping her back to Jareth. "If that's alright with you, Your Highness."

"Don't you have what Abovegrounders call 'homework' to do?" Jareth questioned.

"No. I finished it at school." Mai said, crossing her arms. "Can I go now?"

"Yes, you can go to your room and do the homework I have assigned for you."

"You enjoy making my life hell don't you?" Mai questioned, turning to face him. She was surprised at how close he was. She could kiss him or smack him if she felt like it, which she didn't.

"Yes." Jareth said, smirking. "Now, go to your room and learn."

"Now you're sounding like my aunt. Which isn't a big improvement seeing as she's a 400 pound pig."

A small frown tugged at the ends of Jareth's lips. Mai had to force herself not to think 'kissable lips' again.

"Just go do your work." Jareth ordered before vanishing.

"Aye aye Captain Poofy Hair." Mai muttered under her breath, heading back to her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mai had finished reading the 'History of the Goblin City and the Labyrinth', now she was trying very hard not to fall asleep as she pulled on her night clothes. She was in the process of grabbing her night gown when something caught her eye. It was a small mirror and she saw something reflected in it. Something that looked like a boot.

"Jareth!" she exclaimed, turning around and spotting him. Now she was glad that she was still wearing her undergarments.

"Please. Don't stop on my account." Jareth said, looking like he was comfortable reclining on her bed.

Mai flushed and held the gown up in a feeble attempt to hide her body. Jareth smirked.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" Mai asked, glaring at him.

"This is my castle, so I can go where ever I want." Jareth said, putting a hand over his eyes. "But if it'll make you feel better, I won't look as you dress."

Not fully trusting him, Mai turned her back on him and slipped off her bra. She quickly pulled on her night gown and turned around, letting the loose fitting red silk skirt swirl around her as she turned. She could have sworn that she saw him peeking in between his gloved fingers.

"You can look now." she muttered, tossing her dirty clothes in the hamper.

Jareth removed his hand from over his eyes. "So, why didn't you come to dinner?"

"I felt sick." Mai said.

"You don't seem sick."

"Do you want me to faint into your arms?" Mai asked. Jareth cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "Forget I said that, pervert."

"What's said is said."

"You need some new catch phrases." Mai said, walking over to the side of her bed. "You said that to Sarah two years ago."

"And how is dear Sarah?"

"She's fine. She's engaged. And she's planning on going to Harvard." Mai muttered. "She…"

"What did you just say?" Jareth asked, sitting up straight.

"Sarah's planning on going to Harvard when she graduates."

"Not that. Before that."

"She's engaged."

"To who?"

"Actually, that would be 'to whom'." Mai corrected.

Jareth grabbed her already bruised arm tightly. "Who is she marrying?" he questioned, his cold eyes burning into hers.

"Her boyfriend, who she loves dearly." Mai said, staring into his eyes calmly.

"Give me the fool's name!" Jareth ordered.

"No."

"Mai-!"

"Your threats won't work on me Jareth. And if you don't believe me, try me. And don't say I didn't warn you."

"You will tell me one way or another." Jareth hissed before getting off the bed and vanishing.

Mai sighed and got under the covers. She tried to block the intoxicating scent of Jareth, but failed.

"One school day down, a whole lot more to go." she whispered. "God, I hate my life. And he knows it very well."

A few rooms down the hall, Jareth was pacing and throwing things in one of his tantrums. "If you won't tell me now, you will tell me later. Especially if you want another good night's rest." he muttered, weaving a spell over her.

He watched as a small frown appeared on her face a few minutes later, from a crystal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Mai turned around and around. All around her were copies of herself. She touched one and knew she was looking at a whole bunch of mirrors. The one she touched changed into her mom. Her eyes widened at the sight of the blood on her mom's shirt._

"_Quit staring. That's rude." her mother said. "You should have at least some respect for the dead. Especially since I am your mother."_

"_Now honey, you know we can't expect too much from her," Mai's dad said, appearing next to Mai's mom. He had a bullet wound to the head. "She was never respectful or what we wanted."_

"_Dad, don't say that." Mai pleaded. "I tried to be the best daughter I could be."_

"_Well, your best just wasn't good enough." her mother snapped. "You didn't even care to call to see how our flight went before we died."_

"_I thought you were going to call me." Mai said, holding back tears. "You said you would."_

"_Well, you should have called when we didn't." her father stated, black eyes boring into hers. "It's your fault we died. You could have checked up on us and then called the police. I had my phone on speaker phone for you. You could have at least saved your mother."_

"_I got wished away by Peter! I couldn't call!"_

"_It's your fault we died!" her mother and father shouted, appearing in all the mirrors. They repeated themselves over and over._

_Mai fled through the maze of mirrors. The closer she got to the center, the more she felt like she was nearing safety._

_She entered the dark center and heard the faint cries of her parents. Then a warm hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned to find two mismatched eyes staring into her brown eyes._

"_I can save you from this if you do something for me." the Goblin King said, his voice weaving a spell tighter around her with every syllable._

_All the tension and fear in Mai's body vanished. She felt safe with him. A very small voice nagged at her, but she ignored it. "What?" she asked._

"_Tell me the name of Sarah's fiancé."_

"_His name is…Patrick Wilson." Mai muttered. "And he's not the on in the Phantom of the Opera movie or the one with braces. He's the one who is a freshman in college."_

_The Goblin King smiled and vanished. The sounds vanished. Mai was surrounded in complete darkness. Cold started creeping into her and she knew that she had done something wrong._

Mai sat up in her bed. She had spilled about Sarah's fiancé. She could almost see her friend's hurt look and hear the Goblin King's laughter.

"What have I done?" Mai asked herself, falling back onto her Jareth scented pillows. "I just betrayed my best friend. That's what I've done."


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. I've been busy with school stuff, being grounded, had a major case of writers block, and a whole bunch of other crap. So, I hope you enjoy this update because I might not update for quite sometime._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mai could hardly look at Sarah for the rest of the week. She did ask about Patrick. Everything was okay in the Aboveground except for her. She was turning colder and refused to eat or speak much. She returned from school everyday, read the book that Jareth left her, and then went outside to hang out with Viper. Jareth noticed this and was puzzled by it.

_Come on Mai, _Viper urged, looking back at her. _Say something._

Mai shook her head and looked away. Viper snorted and bucked her off. Mai landed on her back and didn't even bother to sit up.

_What has gotten into you lately? _Viper questioned, nudging Mai's foot.

Mai stared up at the sky. Viper sighed and trotted around her, towards Jareth.

_Okay. What did you do now? _Viper asked him.

"What are you talking about?" Jareth asked the black mare.

_Mai's not talking to anyone and I can tell something's wrong. So, what did you do?_

"I did nothing."

_Well, do something before she decides to give up breathing, _Viper ordered, nudging his shoulder with her nose.

"Since when do horses order Kings?" Jareth questioned, raising an eyebrow.

_Since now. Now, move or I'll bite you._

Jareth sighed and walked over to the still Mai. She looked terrible compared to the Mai who had come to the castle a week ago. Her eyes were duller and she looked like she hadn't slept for days. Her skin was paling and her hair was losing its shine.

"Mai?" Jareth asked. She didn't look at him. "Mai, look at me." Mai's eyes shifted in his direction. "What's wrong with you?"

Mai shook her head slightly and struggled into a sitting position. She didn't take her eyes off of Jareth as he crouched down next to her. Was it her imagination or was there concern in his normally cold eyes?

"Mai, speak." Jareth ordered, but she shook her head. "Mai, I command you to speak."

"Kill me." Mai whispered, looking at him with sadness in her eyes.

"Why would I do that?" Jareth asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"So he can't get me."

"Who?"

"The man who killed my parents." Mai breathed, reaching into the breast pocket of her black shirt and pulling out a note.

Jareth took it and opened it.

_I'm going to get you like I got your parents, little girl. Unless you stop meddling with forces that you of all beings should not mess with. You only get three chances. –AoD_

"Mai, where did you get this?" Jareth asked, waving the aged parchment in front of her.

"I found it in my bedroom in the Aboveground." Mai whispered, staring at something past his shoulder.

"This isn't the only reason you're like this, is it?" Jareth questioned, pocketing the note.

Mai shook her head. "I-I killed them." she mumbled. "Every night, they say so. And every night, I lose someone else. My parents, Sarah, Patrick, Peter, and other people. I can't take it anymore Jareth!"

Jareth's eyes widened a little. She was dreaming about her parents accusing her for their deaths. _Impossible, _he thought. _I removed the spell when she told me that boy's name. She can't still be dreaming about it._

He was so busy thinking that he hardly noticed that Mai had vanished. It took Viper's shrill whinnying to snap him out of his daze.

"Where'd she go?"

_Into the castle your Royal Jackass, _Viper muttered, fiery eyes fixed onto him. _And you better stop hurting her because you'll hurt yourself in the process._

"What do you know? You're just a horse." Jareth muttered, vanishing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mai stormed into the throne room, kicking the goblins out of her way. Jareth watched her approach, one leg over the arm of his throne. _She seems better now, _he thought.

"It's your fault!" Mai declared, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"What are you going on about now?" Jareth asked, tapping his cane on his boot.

"It's your fault I've been dreaming about my parents." Mai said, crossing her arms. "You wanted me to tell you who Sarah was engaged to, I refused, you threatened me, I still refused, nightmares start, I spill, and you keep giving me nightmares because you're evil like that."

"How long did it take you to come up with that rubbish?" Jareth questioned, a tiny smirk on his face.

"An hour." Mai stated. "And what you mean its rubbish? You're the only one I know who has something against me and magical powers.""  
"I may have given you a nightmare, but that was to get you to tell me that fool's name."

"So, you're not the one who's been cursing me?" Mai asked. Jareth cocked his head to one side. "Then who did?"

"The same person who killed your parents." Jareth stated.

Suddenly, a clock tolled 13 and the goblins cheered. That's when Mai noticed a baby in the middle of the throne room.

"Oh, no you didn't…"she whispered, eyes transfixed on the baby.

The baby's laughter turned into shrieks of pain as he covered his ears with his hands which turned into paws. His face kind of collapsed inwards and came out more in the front and ears sprouted from the top of his head. In the next few moments, he sprouted hair everywhere and became kind of wrinkly. His screaming ended and he ran off to join the other celebrating goblins.

"Where's the person who ran the Labyrinth for him?" Mai questioned, turning to look at a happy Jareth.

"They were too late." Jareth stated, showing his pointy teeth as he smiled. "Now they don't remember the baby, Zachary even existed."

"But that's wrong! The baby had a family!"

"He 'had' a family. Now he's a goblin."

"How can you do this?" Mai questioned. "How can you break families apart like this?"

"It's my job." Jareth stated simply.

"It suits you well too!" Mai hissed. "A heartless job for a heartless Goblin King!"

Before either fully realized what happened, Jareth struck Mai across the mouth. Her lip split. She wiped her hand against her lip and stared at the blood for a moment before looking at the now standing Jareth. He seemed taller in his anger. The goblins fell silent.

"I am not heartless!" he growled, cold fire burning in his mismatched eyes.

"Oh, really?" Mai asked, pushing him back into his throne and climbing onto his lap. "You're not heartless? Look at these." She showed him the bruises on her arm. "Look at this." She pointed at her split lip. "You plagued me with a nightmare until you got what you wanted. You take innocent children and turn them into Goblins or Changelings. Now tell me you're not heartless."

Jareth looked away. Mai smirked and put a hand on his chest. She felt a slow, strong beat there.

"What you have in you is not even worthy of being called a 'heart'." she stated, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look at her. "So you are heartless and you know it, Goblin King."

Jareth looked into her eyes. He saw something shift behind them, but the pure fury she felt kept him from finding out what.

"I'll be in my room if you need me for something that requires a heart." Mai said, getting off of him and heading out of the throne room.

The goblins started acting up again like the argument had never happened. Jareth looked down at his white poets shirt and saw that Mai's bloody hand print was on it.

_Damn that girl!_ he thought, getting up and throwing the nearest goblin out a window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why do I have to be stuck with him for all eternity?" Mai asked herself out loud. " 'I'm just doing my job' he says. 'I'm not heartless,' he says. Heartless and arrogant he is."

"Arrogant maybe, but heartless? No." came an old woman's voice.

Mai jumped and turned to see a short goblin woman standing in a door way. Her paws rested on top of a gnarled walking stick, telling Mai that she was older than her bright yellow eyes made her seem.

"And why do you think he's not heartless?" Mai questioned, crossing her arms. "You should know all about how he treats goblins, Changelings, and his 'job'."

"Yes, but I also know Jareth personally." the old goblin woman said, smiling slightly. "Because I helped him become King and help him remain King. So it should be me, who you call 'arrogant and heartless'."

"No, I don't think so." Mai muttered, wiping her hand against her bottom lip again. "You were just doing your job and you weren't the one who hurt me either."

"Come inside my dear and let me have a look at that nasty cut." the old goblin woman ordered, hobbling back into the room.

Mai followed her into the room and looked around at all the dusty books on even dustier bookshelves. There were bottles and jars of different colored potions and herbs. An empty cauldron hung over a dying fire.

"Well, come here my dear, that cut's not going to heal itself!" the old goblin woman said, pointing to a low stool.

Mai sat obediently on the stool and watched the goblin woman mix some herbs in a bowl. She put a paw in the mixture and looked at Mai with almost sympathetic eyes.

"This might sting, but it should fix your injury." she said as she cover the cut with the mixture.

Mai had to force herself not to bite her lip as the mixture stung at her injury. She instead focused her attention on the dying embers of the fire. She barely even noticed the goblin woman wiping the mixture off a few minutes later.

"That's better…" she crooned, drawing Mai's attention back to reality. "And you behaved better than Jareth did when he got in a scruff. What's your name dear?"

"Mai, the inconvenience and nuisance of the King." Mai muttered, looking at the old goblin woman.

"My name's Malificent, the advisor and chief healer under the King. But you can call me Mali."

"Thank you for helping me, Mali." Mai said, smiling.

"Don't mention it Mai. I'm sure if Jareth was in a better mood, he would have helped you instead." Mai looked down at that. "Ah, but you still believe him to be heartless."

"How can I believe otherwise?" Mai questioned. "After all that he has done to me. All the lies and trickery and beating…"

Mali put a paw on Mai's knee. "Jareth could have been protecting you when he lied. People do that sometimes." she said wisely. "And he is not heartless. Remember Sarah's friends, Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus?" Mai nodded. "They were traitors to their King and any normal King would have punished them by death or exile. But do you know what Jareth did?" Mai shook her head. "He let them keep their jobs and live like they had before Sarah. So, do not believe Jareth to be entirely heartless."

"Do you think I should apologize?" Mai asked, looking at Mali.

"Only if you feel like you did something that requires an apology or feel like apologizing." Mali stated.

Mai looked back at the dying embers, thinking. There was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Mali called.

The door opened. "Mali, I must talk to you about that stupid girl…" Jareth began before spotting Mai. "Mai."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N: Uh-oh. Someone's in trouble. I thought I'd just throw in that little twist because Mai isn't that much of a baby. Please read and review. And I'll try to update as soon as possible._


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I've been busy with all kinds of crap. But here's an update. Enjoy!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 8**

Jareth's eyes narrowed at the sight of Mai. She stood up slowly and looked down at Mali.

"Thanks again for your help, Mali." she said. "I hope I'll see you again."

"Oh, I'm sure you will." Mali stated, putting one hand over the other on her walking stick. "Goodnight Mai."

"Goodnight Mali." Mai muttered, walking past Jareth and out of the room.

Neither Jareth nor Mali spoke until the door closed with a loud bang. Jareth could feel a tension headache coming on, but didn't care.

"What was _she _doing in here, Mali?" he questioned, crossing his arms.

"Talking to me and getting help Jareth." Mali stated. "Really Jareth, striking a Taken?"

"She was asking for it." Jareth growled. "I just obliged."

"And I have to always clean up your messes." Mali said, shaking her head. "I thought I had taught you better Jareth."

"You don't _always _have to clean up my messes." Jareth muttered, glaring down at the little goblin woman.

"No, but I do it most of the time like with Mai." Mali pointed out. "And after seeing what you did to her lip and hearing about all those things you did to her, it's a wonder she doesn't try to kill you or herself."

"She just doesn't understand how life goes on down here."

"Possibly or she just doesn't understand _you. _And maybe you don't understand _her._"

"What could I not possibly understand about her? She's a stupid, snobby teenage mortal who doesn't know when to leave well enough alone."

Mali cocked her head to one side. "And she has lost more than you, hasn't she Jareth?"

Jareth chose not to respond. He crossed over to the window and sat on the sill. If he looked up, he could see Mai's room.

"She lost her parents while you have yours. She is the only child of Alex and Rebecca while you are one of 8. She used to believe in her dreams like you believe Sarah will realize that she was wrong when she left you and will come back. Now I can see her dreams have been torn apart and cast aside because of her hate for you."

Jareth looked at Mali. "No." he growled. "She brought all of this on herself and now, she has to deal with it. And as soon as I find out who has killed her parents, she will owe me."

Mali nodded and moved over to the dying fire. When she looked back at the window, Jareth was gone.

"Still the same foolish Prince I put on the throne," Mali muttered under her breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mai entered the bathroom and hurried over to the sink. She scrubbed the blood off her hands under the hot water, not caring that she was rubbing her hands raw. She had to get the blood off. She _hated _blood right now.

She looked at herself in the mirror and her eyes narrowed. Blood was on her chin and shirt. Irritably, she ripped her shirt off and threw it aside before proceeding to scrub the blood off of her face. Once clean, she grabbed the nearest towel and scrubbed her face and hands dry.

The hair on the back of her neck stood on end and she turned to see Valeria standing in the doorway. The Changeling looked confused.

"Please don't ask Valeria." Mai muttered, tossing the towel next to her bloody shirt.

"I wasn't planning on it." Valeria stated, holding out some clothes. "I just thought you'd like to get ready for bed."

Mai took the clothes and pulled them on. She gathered her other clothes and the towel and dumped them in the hamper. "Thanks…" she mumbled, walking past Valeria and sitting on the bed.

"It's my job." Valeria said before leaving Mai alone in the room.

Mai buried her bare feet under the blanket and drew her knees close to her body. She rested her head on her knees and urged herself not to cry. That's when she heard the sound of flapping wings. She looked over at her balcony and saw a white barn owl sitting on the railing.

With a growl, she leapt off the bed and stomped over to it. She didn't care how chilly it was. Her focus was the owl.

"Why won't you just leave me alone?" she hissed at the owl.

The owl blinked his golden eyes once.

"God, I hate you!" Mai snapped, turning her back on him.

"The feeling is somewhat mutual." Jareth said.

Mai turned to see him sitting on the railing with a smirk on his face.

"Then why won't you leave me alone?" Mai questioned, crossing her arms.

"Because you're a Taken and one of my only ways to get to Sarah." Jareth stated, getting off the railing and leaning against it, deeming that to be a much safer position.

"I already told you that I won't help you, so give up already."

"I can't give up nor will I," Jareth stated. "Until Sarah pays for what she's done."

"Jareth, she doesn't love you! She never did and she never will! What you saw when she was dancing with you was not love, but interest! She found love without you and you just can't stand it! Get over it!"

Jareth looked shocked at her outburst.

"She told me to tell you that she won't be coming back for you, so you better drop your pompous act and move on in life. And I agree with her, so…" She pushed him over the railing. "Go."

She turned around and jumped when she found herself face to face with Jareth.

"What do you want now, Goblin King?" Mai questioned.

"If you're giving messages to me from Sarah, give her one from me." Jareth said. "Tell her I will be visiting her soon."

"Whatever." Mai hissed, walking around him and back into her room.

She looked back at him when she closed her balcony doors. She watched him transform into his owl form. Then with a sigh, she closed the curtains and grabbed her cell phone.

She dialed Sarah's number and waited for her friend to pick up before speaking. "Hey Sarah, um…I really don't know how to tell you this, but…Jareth's going to visit you soon…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah had just hung up when lightning flashed across the sky. She watched more lightning flash across the previously clear night sky. It almost reminded her of the night she defeated the Labyrinth. She knew that Jareth wouldn't be long in coming. She wished Hoggle or Ludo or Sir Didymus could be there with her, but she was afraid Jareth would hurt them.

"Be strong Sarah." she whispered, closing her eyes. "He has no power over you."

"Is that what you keep telling yourself?"

Sarah's eyes snapped open and she smirked at Jareth. He looked exactly like he did the last time she had seen him except without the cape and he looked slightly tired.

"It's what helped me defeat you, Jareth." Sarah stated, crossing her arms.

Jareth's expression soured at those words. He clearly remembered that day. He remembered everything that happened the moment she said those damned words. Being forced into owl form, watching her make sure that blasted boy was really back, watching her party and forget him. He had watched her for two years afterward, longing and lust causing his heart to ache daily and now, here he was.

"So, what are you doing here Jareth?" Sarah questioned, cocking her head to one side.

"Talking to you about something you told your friend, Mai." Jareth stated, crossing his arms.

"I say a lot of things to Mai, so be more specific." Sarah replied.

"About how you could never love me and never have."

"And you're wondering whether or not she was telling you the truth." Sarah guessed.

Jareth cocked an eyebrow, but said nothing. Sarah laughed.

"Classic Jareth." she laughed. "No answering the obvious."

"So, is it true or not Sarah?" Jareth questioned.

Sarah's happiness vanished as she opened her mouth to answer him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mai couldn't sleep that night because something felt wrong in the Underground. Something she knew that had to be the Goblin King. She crept out of her room and headed down the halls, her bare feet not making any noise on the rough stone floor.

The negative energy got worse as she got closer to the library which she knew was also his personal study. The door was cracked open, so she took a peek inside.

The room was a wreck. Tables were upturned. Seats were scattered everywhere on the ground. She saw empty bottles on the ground and sighed. _He's gonna be drunk when I find him, _she thought, slipping into the library.

She was surprised to see Jareth sitting at his desk, staring at something on it. In his right hand was a crystal goblet of blood red wine. And he looked tired and hurt.

Mai picked her way quietly over to him. Once beside him, she put a hand on his shoulder. She felt him start at the unexpected action.

"Oh, it's you." Jareth muttered, glancing at her. "What do you want?"

"To know what's wrong." Mai stated, looking down at him.

"Nothing's wrong, now go back to bed." Jareth ordered.

"She told you, didn't she?" Mai asked, watching him carefully. Jareth stiffened but said nothing. "I'm not leaving until you answer me, Jareth." As if to make sure he understood that, she grabbed a chair and sat next to him.

"Fine. She said exactly what you said!" Jareth exclaimed, throwing his goblet away. "Now, go ahead and laugh. Scorn me. Do whatever makes you happy."

Mai cocked her head to one side before lowering her gaze. "I'm sorry things didn't work out between you two, Jareth." she whispered, keeping her eyes on her bruised arm. "But some things can't be changed even by powerful kings. For that, I am very sorry."

Jareth looked at her with suspicion etched in every line of his face. Mai saw it.

"I know right now, you don't trust me nor do you have to." she stated. "We had a rather large argument and now I'm here offering comfort. No one would understand that. Even I don't. I'm just doing it because it feels right."

Some of the suspicion left his face to be replaced by something Mai guessed was relief or something like that. She turned her attention to the paper on his desk. By the way the writing was styled; she could tell that it was a letter from a woman.

"Is this the letter from that princess?" she questioned.

"Yes. She wants advice on how to get out of the arranged marriage her father wants because she loves someone else." Jareth said, glancing at it. "I am still at a loss."

_And add the fact of what you just went through and the wine, _Mai thought. _And you've got a problem…_

"Jareth, go to bed." she ordered. "You have had enough bad things happen to you today, so let me take care of this. Just go."

She took the letter and started reading it. Jareth glanced at her before leaving the library.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the Goblin King returned to the library, he had been expecting a mess and tons of disorganized paperwork. His heart stopped for a second as he looked at the library. Everything was in the proper place. The books and bookshelves had been dusted. His desk was organized.

_Good job Mai, _Jareth thought, walking over to his desk.

His eyes landed on an envelope addressed to the Princess from '_A Good Friend of Jareth's_' as Mai put it. Jareth smirked and walked over to a window. A falcon came out of nowhere and took the envelope in her talons before flying off.

Jareth turned and appeared in Mai's room. She was fast asleep and looked like she was having a good dream. Jareth smiled and dropped a crystal on her bed, right next to her arm. Satisfied with what appeared, he left by vanishing again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N: This is one of the longest chapters of this story so far and you may have noticed that I changed the name of the story, but that's because I'm not sure if this is going to be a JarethXOC story or not. I would like to hear some feed back on what you think. I welcome flames too, so please R&R!_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Okay, I have a plan to help me get these updates to you faster, but it's very confusing. So just be glad that this one is here and know that the next one is coming next week. I hope… Enjoy the randomness!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mai felt something warm and fuzzy, curled up in her arms. She opened her eyes and saw a sleeping black and white cat. Her face lit up with a big smile. She petted its head which caused it to start purring.

"You need a name." she whispered, sitting up. "A nice boy name too."

"Why don't you call him 'Jareth'?" Jareth asked, leaning against the door.

"Because then I will be confused when someone says 'Jareth'." Mai informed him. "So his name will be…Spot."

"I still think he should be called Jareth." Jareth grumbled.

Mai giggled. "I know that's not why you came so early. So what's up?"

Before Jareth could answer, Eve burst into the room. "Mai, we need to go shopping!" she exclaimed.

"Why?" Mai asked, trying to think of some quick excuses.

"Because Jareth is hosting a masquerade ball!" Eve declared happily.

"Oh, is he now?" Mai asked, looking at him.

"It was her idea." Jareth muttered.

"Oh…" Mai said before looking back at Eve. "I can't go shopping with you because I already have my outfit and I have work to do at the castle. Right Jareth?"

"Right." Jareth agreed.

"Oh…alright then." Eve muttered, looking put out. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow night." She vanished in a flurry of glitter.

"So, we're having a ball, are we?" Mai questioned, getting out of bed and walking over to her wardrobe.

"Yes and some Council members will be there." Jareth said, watching her pick out her outfit for the day. "And so will some of my other family members."

"Do your family members all have poofy hair?" Mai asked randomly.

"No."

"Aw…but it's so awesome and poofy!" Mai declared, messing up his. "But it looks like too much work."

Jareth chose not to comment. "When you're done getting ready, come down to the stables. I want to show you something." With that, he vanished in a flurry of silver glitter.

"Sure. Whatever." Mai muttered, heading into the bathroom. "Don't bother asking if I have any plans…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She walked to the stables after a quick pick-me-up from the kitchen. Jareth was standing next to his white stallion, Czar and Viper. Viper's ears pricked up at the sight of Mai and she whinnied. Czar rolled his eyes and snorted.

"So what are we doing here Goblin King?" Mai asked, swinging easily onto Czar's back. "And the progress we've made in rebuilding the Goblin City since…"

"Since Sarah came through it and said those words which made your kingdom fall apart…" Mai whispered, vaulting onto Viper's bare back. Jareth nodded. "Well, let's save that for the last, 'kay?"

Jareth nodded again and kicked Czar into a fast canter. Mai shook her head and nudged Viper into motion. Viper, being a rebellious show off, broke into a gallop and sped past Czar. Mai laughed and glanced over her shoulder at Jareth. His lips twitched a little at the corners like he was trying not to smile.

"I think they're mad." Mai whispered.

_Well it's not our fault that they have such big heads that slow them down, _Viper said, loud enough for the two males to hear.

"Shh…" Mai urged, causing Viper to continue ranting. Finally, Mai gave up and joined her. "Jareth's ego must be slowing that poor horse down."

_They both have large egos, so it's both of their faults!_

Viper's ears pricked up and Mai twisted around to see what was going on when they heard a shrill whinny. Czar was coming at them full tilt. Mai gulped and gave Viper her head. Viper galloped faster and faster, causing Mai to close her eyes tightly and bury her face in Viper's mane. _Ooh…we shouldn't have done that, _she thought. _We really shouldn't have done that._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mai, you can open your eyes now." Jareth said.

"Have we stopped moving at the speed of sound?" Mai asked, still holding onto Viper as tightly as her cramped hands would allow.

"Yes."

Mai opened her eyes and sat up. They were no longer galloping, just walking through a meadow. "Phew. We're not gong fast anymore."

_Wimp, _Viper muttered, shaking her head.

_You two like pointing out the obvious, don't you? _Czar asked, holding his head high.

Mai stuck her tongue out at him. "And I am not a wimp. You just took me by surprise and I thought those two were gonna kill us."

_We left them a mile behind us, _Viper stated. _But of course you wouldn't know that seeing as you had your eyes closed._

"Next time, give me a warning before you do that." Mai grumbled, crossing her arms.

Viper rolled her eyes and reared onto her hind legs, making Mai fall to the ground. She snickered and trotted off to munch on some sweet grass. Jareth got off Czar's back with more grace and sent Czar after Viper.

"Stupid horse." Mai mumbled, getting to her feet and dusting the seat of her jean shorts off. A fairy flew close to her face. "Great. Something else that wants to bite me."

Jareth held his hand out and the fairy landed on it. She bowed to him and flapped her semi-transparent wings a couple of times.

"Why isn't she biting you?" Mai asked, staring at it.

"She knows that's I'm not afraid or her and that I won't hurt her." Jareth stated simply. He reached out with his other gloved hand and took one of Mai's, presenting it palm up to the fairy. "Just keep calm."

The fairy hopped cautiously onto Mai's hand and looked up at her. She did a little bow before flying off. Mai watched more fairies fly around them.

"Don't you hire Hoggle to get rid of fairies?" she asked, looking at the now silent Jareth.

"Yes, but these are another species of fairy and have no use whatsoever." Jareth muttered. "But Hogwart hasn't been doing his job lately." He shook his head. "Come along. There is much to see and so little time."

Mai rolled her eyes and followed him through the meadow and into a forest which she knew was called the Goddess' Refuge. Jareth quizzed her on all the places they went to and she got most of them correct. They stopped next to Crystal Lake and waterfall for lunch which Jareth made appear.

Mai glanced at Jareth as she ate a grape. "Someone's coming, Oh Lazy One."

Jareth opened one eye and saw who she was talking about. "Great. More company." he groaned, closing her eye and putting a gloved hand over his eyes.

"UNCLE!!!!" two little blond girls screamed, running towards them.

"Uncle?" Mai asked, looking down at him.

"Don't ask." Jareth muttered. "Again." he added when Mai opened her mouth.

Mai sighed and leaned against a tree. The two blond girls tackled Jareth, who went 'oof!' Two adults laughed and one young man rolled his eyes at them all. Mai almost giggled.

"Katy, Kelly, let your uncle breathe!" the blond woman laughed, holding the older man's hand.

The said children loosened their grips around said uncle's neck. Jareth smiled and sat one on each leg.

"Is everyone in your family blond?" Mai asked.

Jareth look at her with a half smile. "Blond is the dominant hair color in my family." he stated. "But there are some people, like Edward over there, who are the misfits."

The young man with shoulder length dark brown hair, swung lightly onto a branch and crossed his arms. "At least I don't have a freaky hairstyle."

Mai crossed her arms. "It's not freaky! It's unique!" she snapped. "And if you want to be blonde, why don't you just hang out in the sun everyday? It'll bleach your hair naturally."

Edward looked away from her as the adults laughed again.

"This one has a sharp tongue Jareth," the older man said, smiling brightly at Mai.

"Yes…Mai, this is Tobias and Gabriella." Jareth said, gesturing at the two adults. "Just guess which one I'm related to."

Mai studied the two adults carefully. Tobias was a large, muscular man with deep blue eyes. Gabriella was a lean woman with blue eyes. Both were blonde, but Tobias' was a bit on the darker side.

"Gabriella is your sister." Mai said, looking away from them. "I can see the similarities in the eyes and facial structure." She glanced up at Edward and saw him look away quickly. "Must go though generations."

"Uh…Jareth, can we talk to you for a sec? In private?" Gabriella asked, glancing at Mai.

"Yes." Jareth said, getting to his feet. "Can you watch the twins Mai?"

"Sure." Mai muttered, watching the girls run over to the lake and start playing in it. "It should be easy."

"Then you don't know my sisters." Edward scoffed. "They'll drive you crazy."

"That's why I'm counting on to help her, Edward." Tobias stated in his deep voice. "We won't be long."

Gabriella led Jareth and Tobias away from the younger people. Mai watched them go. She wondered what they were going to talk abut and made a mental note to bug Jareth about it. She turned her attention back to the twins when one of them called her name.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jareth stopped when his sister did. They were far away from the children and surrounded by trees. He crossed his arms.

"What must we talk about that can't be shared with Mai and Edward?" he questioned when neither Tobias nor Gabriella opened their mouths.

"Jareth, are you blind?" Gabriella asked. "Do you know who that girl is?"

"She is Mai." Jareth said.

"Do you know what she is?" Gabriella persisted.

"Human." Jareth stated. Tobias shook his head. "A Taken."

"She is part Fae." Tobias informed him.

"Impossible." Jareth declared. "Both of her parents were mere humans."

"Not really. Her father was human, but not her mother." Gabriella explained. "Don't you remember Rebecca of the Elves?"

"The one that vanished, yes. Lovely person. Are you saying that she was Mai's mother?"

"Yes. Which means some of Rebecca's gifts may have been passed down to Mai. And that also means Rebecca's enemies are now Mai's."

Jareth leaned against a tree. "Do the Elven people know about Mai's connection to them?"

"No, but it won't be long before they do. And if they do, they will demand that you hand her over."

"They can demand all they want. She was wished to me, so she is my rightful property. Besides, how will they protect her from her mother's murderer?"

Tobias chuckled. "I'd like to see you tell that to the High Council and the King of the Elves."

"Don't think I won't."

"The ball tomorrow, how do you expect to keep her hidden from them then?" Gabriella questioned.

"I'll think of something." Jareth muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. "This girl is nothing, but trouble."

"It's going to get worse once people start making connections…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mai glanced at Edward when he jumped lightly from the tree branch he'd been sitting on. She was personally glad that he wasn't following in his uncle's fashion footsteps. He was wearing loose black slacks and an open necked poet's shirt. No tights and no gloves. Thank goodness.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Edward muttered, throwing a rock into the lake.

An angry water sprite popped out of the water and threw it back at him. Mai giggled and watched the sprite dive back into the water. Her smile vanished when Edward glared at her.

"They're talking about me," she whispered, staring at the water.

"How can you, a mere mortal, possibly know that?" Edward questioned, glaring down his nose at her.

"Your mother was looking at me strangely. So was your father. What else would they talk about where I can't hear them?"

Edward shrugged. Normally his parents told him everything, so he had no clue why he'd been left out now. His gaze focused on the twins, so he didn't notice when Mai suddenly stiffened.

Mai watched images appear on the water's surface as she thought about what Jareth and the two other adults could be saying about her. She saw one man in his 20s with blond hair and she knew she was seeing Sarah's Patrick. Another woman was in his house, watching him talk to someone on the phone. She saw his lips from the word 'Sarah'.

_What's going on? _Mai thought, watching the scene unfold. _Who is that girl?_

Patrick hung up the phone and said something to the woman who smiled and kissed him. Mai's eyes widened as clothes started coming off. Something crashed through the window of Patrick's apartment and ripped the couple apart. Whoever it was had a cloak with a hood on and Mai saw a knife flash.

"No! Patrick!" Mai exclaimed, leaning forward so she could see what was happening better. Her nose was almost touching the water. "Patrick!!!"

She vaguely heard someone shouting and running feet, but her eyes remained on the scene playing out of the water. She saw blood spilling from the chest of Patrick's lover. The image then changed to that of Patrick, covered in blood and staring at her with glazed over eyes. She stared transfixed at the rivers of blood, screaming.

Rough hands grabbed her, pulling her away from the water, and shook her roughly by the shoulders. Her eyes hesitantly met a mismatched gaze, but her sight was blurred.

"Edward, what happened?" Tobias asked from somewhere Mai couldn't see.

"I don't know." Edward said.

"Oh Goddess! Jareth, there's blood in the water!" Gabriella exclaimed.

_Blood…_

"Jareth, Patrick's gonna die…" Mai whispered, shaking from head to toe.

"What?"

"They got him or are gonna get him…" Mai breathed, looking into his eyes.

"Who are 'they'?" Edward asked.

"None of your business!" Tobias and Gabriella snapped.

"Jareth, she needs to calm down." Gabriella said in a softer voice.

Mai shook her head, her dark brown hair smacking her face. "No! Patrick needs your help Jareth! Even though he-."

Jareth put a gloved finger to her lips. "Shh…everything will be fine." Jareth said, producing a crystal out of nowhere. "Now, go to sleep."

Mai tried to pull away from him, but the crystal touched her forehead and she fell into Jareth's arms.

"We will meet in my office in 5 minutes." Jareth stated, picking the unconscious Mai up bridal style and vanishing.

He laid her down on her bed and Spot curled up next to her. For some reason Jareth looked over at the vanity and saw an envelope leaning against the mirror. It had a skull with black wings on a knife on it. Jareth grabbed it quickly and tore it open.

_One down, two to go girl. Consider this your first warning as blood flows like a river from an unbeating heart. – AoD_

Jareth glanced back at Mai and saw the same image over her bed. He waved his hand and it vanished.

_Mai, what have you gotten into? _Jareth thought, looking at the sleeping girl.

Outside her room, a raven cawed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N: I am sorry if any of you thought it was rushed somehow or too random, but that's just how it turned out. Please read and review and nag me if I don't update by next week._


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Okay, here's the update as promised. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed especially i-want-cheese and not written, you're all awesome. It's still random._

XXXXXXXXXX

_Blood in the water…Patrick…glazed over eyes…a lover…_

Mai bolted upright in her bed and looked around wildly. She breathed a small sigh of relief and absently scratched Spot behind the ears. She remembered that Jareth had ordered a meeting in his office about her, but couldn't remember when she'd heard him.

"Oh well," she muttered, swinging her legs over the edge of her bed.

Spot watched her get to her feet shakily and stumbled over to her door. Mai sighed and opened the door with a backwards glance at the cat.

Mai cursed herself as she walked down the hall towards the library. She had gone crazy over something she'd thought she'd seen in the water. Her head was reeling with all the images she'd seen and she felt her stomach tighten in disgust.

"C'mon Mai," she whispered, resting her head against the rough, but cool stone of the castle wall. "This is nothing to puke your guts out over."

"Talking to yourself now, I see." Mali said from behind Mai.

Mai turned to see the old goblin looking up at her with her bright eyes.

"Should I be worried?" Mali asked, smiling slightly.

"No." Mai muttered, pushing herself away from the wall. "Unless you take seeing things in water as something to worry about." She started walking again. "I've got to see Jareth."

Mali hobbled along next to her. "I'll keep you some company because I have to see Jareth as well. He summoned me about you."

"So he doesn't think I'm crazy?" Mai asked, glancing down at the goblin.

"I don't know Mai." Mali admitted. "I just know that Jareth has summoned me for something about you."

Mai nodded and pushed open the door to the library, letting Mali enter first. The discussion Jareth had been having with Tobias, Gabriella, and Edward halted when they saw Mai.

"Mai, you should be in bed." Jareth said, glaring at her.

"I'm not going anywhere until you give me answers." Mai stated, crossing her arms and glaring back at him. "And don't try to get me to leave; I always get what I want in the end."

Jareth sighed and glanced at Gabriella. "See how stubborn she is? I can't get her to do anything."

"Yes. When it comes to the female species, all men are at a loss." Gabriella said, smirking.

"Enough talking about how stubborn I am." Mai snapped. "What happened to Patrick?"

"Patrick and his friend were attacked and taken into an Aboveground hospital where the girl died and Patrick is still in critical condition." Tobias said.

"How could I see that…know it before anyone?" Mai questioned.

Jareth and Gabriella exchanged a look. "It's very complicated Mai." Jareth said, looking at her. "You probably wouldn't understand it."

"Try me." Mai hissed, brown eyes burning with bottled up anger.

"Mai, what you could hear will change your life forever and-." Gabriella said.

"And I don't care!" Mai exclaimed. "I want answers! I want to know what you're all hiding from me! So start talking!"

"Edward," Tobias muttered, staring at the angry Mai. "Leave."

"No." Edward said. "If she gets answers, I get answers."

The door behind Mai slammed shut as she glanced at it. Her eyes then locked onto Jareth's.

"Talk." she ordered.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Mai had cooled down a little in the 2 hours the adults talked. She learned who her mother really was and who she really was as well. She also that learned that some of her mother's gifts may have been passed down to her. She stared at her hands as Gabriella stopped talking.

"So, I'm part Fae?" Mai asked no one in particular.

"Yes Mai dear," Gabriella said, looking across the desk at her.

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"She was protecting you." Tobias answered this time.

Mai glanced over at the window where Jareth had been sitting for the past 45 minutes. "Why didn't you tell me, Jareth?"

Jareth sighed and looked at her. "I was trying to protect you as well."

Mai sighed. "Well, it's not going to do any good." she stated. "My mot- Rebecca was killed. And some psychopath is eliminating people who are close to me. You might as well give up and let the person get me. It'll save a lot of lives and trouble."

"You want to give up?" Edward asked. Mai nodded. "You're more of a coward than I thought!" Edward snapped, looking at her from the couch thing.

Mai turned to look at him. "You don't even know me!" she retorted. "So don't you judge me, Misfit!"

Edward was suddenly standing inches away from her. She could see the cold fury in his eyes. "You came here with your Ms. Big Badass attitude and now, you're just going to throw in the towel. After everything my uncle has done for you."

Mai stared at him blankly. Her hands were clenched tightly on the arms of the chair. "I didn't ask for this." Mai said.

"What?" Edward asked, looking confused.

"I didn't ask for any of this." Mai whispered. "Power, protection, all of it. I just wanted to be normal, invisible, ignored. Maybe death is better than living with this."

Jareth stood up. "Don't talk like that." he ordered.

Mai sighed and stood up. "No." she said simply. She started walking away. "Goodbye for now…"

The door opened on its own and closed as soon as she exited the room. Jareth made to follow her, but Mali blocked him with her walking stick.

"Let her have some alone time." Mali ordered, looking up at him. "She's been through a lot and learned some things that she probably regrets. Only the Goddess knows the pain Mai's experiencing."

Jareth nodded and turned to face his three family members. "We need to prepare for tomorrow night." he said, shoving his concern about Mai to the back of him mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mai hadn't gone to dinner again and she wasn't in her room when Jareth looked for her. Valeria hadn't seen her on her rounds, so Jareth started scouring the castle for her. His search led him to the Escher Room where he saw Mai, sitting on a set of stairs.

"Took ya long enough…" Mai whispered, but her voice echoed around the room.

Jareth hid his sigh of relief within his sigh of exasperation. "The castle is large Mai." he argued.

"Edward found me earlier." Mai stated, standing up and walking up the stairs only to reappear in an archway several feet away from Jareth.

"Oh, he did?" Jareth asked, walking towards another archway in an attempt to get to her. "And what did he want?"

"To apologize, nothing more." Mai said, walking on the steps above his head. "But I got an idea when he left."

"And what was that?" Jareth questioned, suddenly losing sight of her.

"I need to talk to Sarah." Mai said from behind him.

Jareth turned to see her standing an arm's length away from him. Her brown eyes were guarded as they normally were.

"Jareth, she deserves to know what happened in her fiancé's apartment. Please just let me go and talk to her. I'll call when I have to return."

Jareth cocked an eyebrow and studied her face, trying to read the emotions playing on it. Nothing.

"Please Jareth…"

Jareth sighed. "Very well. You can have 2 hours Aboveground, starting now."

Mai vanished as a crystal was tossed at her. Jareth turned and appeared back in his throne room which was empty but a complete mess. He shook his head and sat down on his throne, throwing one leg over the arm. A crystal rolled around on his hand with a flick of the wrist. He wasn't going to let Mai out of his sight now.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Mai glanced across the table at Sarah. She had told her everything she'd seen in the water as they sipped their hot coffee. Sarah had fallen silent and was staring into her coffee like she was considering drowning herself in it.

"Sarah, I'm sorry about Patrick." Mai said, putting a hand over her best friend's. "For you almost losing him and for his cheating issues."

Sarah nodded and pushed her coffee aside. "I have to go now." she whispered, standing up and walking out the door of the restaurant.

Mai hurried into the rain after her. Sarah had neglected to put her hood up, so Mai did it for her. She personally didn't care that she was getting wet even though she had a white shirt on. Her friend mattered more.

"How could he do this to me?" Sarah asked, looking at Mai as they walked down the street.

"I don't know Sarah," Mai admitted, looking sympathetic. "But he shouldn't have because you're a wonderful person. She paused for a second. _Like Jareth thinks, _she thought, but didn't say anything else.

"I can't believe I was going to give myself over to him." Sarah muttered, shaking her head. "God, I'm stupid."

Mai stopped her and put her hands on her shoulders. "You are not stupid. You were in love and were betrayed by the man you loved. There are plenty of other nice guys out there for you to go through like the Goblin King."

Sarah gave a dry laugh. "The Goblin King? Where was he when Patrick started betraying me or got attacked?" Sarah questioned. "For all I know, _he _did something to screw up my life."

Mai looked like Sarah had slapped her. "Do you honestly think that Jareth wouldn't do that even after your talk."

I wouldn't put it past him." Sarah muttered, crossing her arms. "The Goblin King doesn't play by the rules or let anything stop him from getting what he wants."

"He loves you!" Mai blurted out. "He would do anything and everything for you, but he wouldn't do anything to ruin your life! He loves you and you pushed him away, but he still cares enough to make sure that you're alive and happy! Can't you see that?"

Sarah pulled away from her. "He's manipulating you like he tried to do to me."

"No! He. Loves. You. And only you! But you're making yourself blind to it. Sarah, stop hiding behind lies and see that we're trying to help!"

"I don't need _his _help." Sarah said, green eyes flashing with suppressed anger. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to see my other friends and properly dispose this ring."

Mai watched Sarah storm away before looking up at the storm clouds. She sighed and started walking pointlessly around town.

"_How you turn my world you precious thing,_" she sang quietly. "_You starve and near exhaust me. Everything I've done, I've done for you. I move the stars for no one…_"

Her eyes locked onto the hospital where Patrick was and she silently cursed him before she vanished in a swirl of glitter.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The first place Mai went was the throne room despite the fact that she was soaked. Jareth was sitting in the throne, face in one hand while he tapped his cane thing on his boot. She could feel the anger radiating from him as she walked around the sunken pit in the middle of the throne room.

"Go away." Jareth ordered, lowering his hand and looking at the 13 hour clock.

"You heard everything." Mai guessed, sitting next to the throne.

Jareth glanced at her, but said nothing.

"So, what's our next move?" Mai asked, changing the subject.

"We kill Patrick without getting caught." Jareth said. He smirked at the dismayed look on Mai's face. "I'm kidding."

"Don't kid about that kind of thing Jareth." Mai ordered, glaring at him. "Because I take that kind of thing seriously from you."

Jareth stood up and walked around the room before turning to face her once more. He looked like he was sizing her up. She felt the color rise up in her face.

"We need to get you ready to face the Council at the ball tonight." Jareth said, sounding amused at her embarrassment.

Mai glanced at the clock and saw that the hour hand was on the one. _Damn…it's late and I'm not tired, _she thought, a small smile tugging at her lips. _But knowing the Goblin King, he'll have me crawling to my bed._

"Stand up." Jareth ordered.

Mai hastened to obey. She felt icy cold drops of water stream down her back and shivered involuntarily. She was suddenly very aware that her black bra probably was showing through her white shirt. (that's why you're never supposed to wear black bras with white shirts) And that was worse that being cold because Jareth was circling her slowly, staring at her with unblinking eyes.

"What exactly do I need to do prepare for the ball tomorrow?" Mai asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, you can take care of your outfit, but we need to make sure that the Council does not connect you to your mother." Jareth stated, smiling. "Some changes would be good…"

"Changes?" Mia asked in a small voice. She gulped. "What kind of changes?"

Jareth's sharp canines showed at he smiled wider. "Trust me." he said, grabbing her hand and they vanished in a swirl of glitter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mai stumbled into her room a couple of hours later. She could smell Jareth's magic as much as she could feel it. Jareth promised her that the effects of his magic wouldn't show up until she woke up. But she wasn't ready to go to sleep yet. She needed a nice long soak in the tub before she did anything.

She walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a pair of black pajama shorts, a blue baby tee, and all necessary undergarments. She walked into the bathroom and knelt on the side of the huge bath tub, turning the water on. She added vanilla scented bubble bath and waited patiently for the bath tub to fill.

10 minutes after she had soaked herself in the tub and gotten dressed, Mai stared at her reflection. Her cheeks were rosy from the heat of the water and her rough scrubbing. She twisted one of her wet strands of hair around her finger. As far as she could tell, nothing had changed in her appearance.

_Hopefully your magic is waterproof Jareth, _she thought, walking back into the main part of her bedroom, almost swaying. _But if it isn't, I'm not gonna let you put your magic all over me again._

Mai crawled under the covers and rested her head against the pillows. Spot was cautious as he crawled onto her stomach. She guessed it was because of the combination of Jareth's spicy scented magic and the vanilla bubble bath.

"It's alright Spot. I'm still me." Mai whispered. "For now anyway."

She heard a whisper around her room and felt her eyelids get heavy. She closed them and let sleep overcome her for the second time that day. But this time, it was a dreamless sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

_A/N: I would just like to say that I have no clue where this story is going yet, but it's gonna be good. And I'm still not sure if this should be a JarethXOC or JarethXSarah because there's a vote for each one and then there's one person who's undecided. Your opinions do matter and they might influence what happens in the story. But we'll just go with the flow for now. Please review!_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Okay, this updates a bit late, I know, but I blame my little sisters for it. I had to baby sit them and then my brain was fried and …you know the drill. Anyway, i-want-cheese, you rock! Reviewers are still wanted!!!!!!!!_

_**Warning: Still random!!!!!!!!**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 11**

"Mai, get up." Jareth ordered, appearing in her room.

"Five more minutes, Goblin King." Mai muttered sleepily, rolling onto her stomach and burying her face in her pillows. "I've only been asleep that long."

"Wrong." Jareth said, opening the curtains with a flick of his wrist. "You, my dear have been asleep for four hours."

"Can I sleep for 2 more?" Mai asked, inhaling the different scents on her pillows, hoping they'd knock her out.

"No." Jareth stated, pulling the blankets off of her. "Now get up."

"No."

Jareth sighed and made the mattress flip her onto the ground. "Mai, don't try my patience today because I am stressed out enough as it is."

Mai sat up and stretched. "Don't Fae people ever sleep in?"

Jareth chose not to answer that. He simply offered her a hand up and smirked. "Well, my magic seems to have done some good after all."

Mai suddenly remembered the magic Jareth had put over her. She ran over to her vanity and stared at herself. Her skin had become tanned. Her hair had turned a shade darker. And all the characteristics of her mom had been removed. She couldn't even see her mom in herself at all. She was…different.

"Jareth, I'm- I'm…"

"You're no longer your mother's spitting image." Jareth said, standing behind her. "And you're magical signature has been covered by mine temporarily, just in case."

Mai turned to him. "Is this permanent?" she asked.

"Everything but the tan is permanent." Jareth said, smirking at his handiwork. "And I must say, you are a lot easier on the eyes."

Mai sighed and walked away from her vanity. "I suppose it was for the best." she muttered, looking out the window. "When does the masquerade ball start?"

"8 and you better be ready by then." Jareth stated before vanishing.

Mai nodded and grabbed a pair of jeans and a black Green Day shirt before disappearing into the bathroom. She had plenty of time to waste.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mai was walking through the gardens when she spotted three _things_ a few yards away from her. A slow smile appeared on her face as she recognized them from Sarah's book.

"Ludo! Sir Didymus! Hoggle!" she called, running over to them.

The furry orange beast turned to see Mai running at him and his friends. "Fwend?" he asked, face scrunching up in confusion.

"Yes Ludo. I'm Mai." Mai said, stopping next to him. "One of Sarah's friends."

Sir Didymus looked up at her. "A friend of Lady Sarah is a friend of mine." he stated, bowing his head. "But thou lady doe not looketh like Lady Sarah said."

Mai nodded. "Jareth altered my appearance for my protection." she explained. "How is Sarah? I know she talked to you three after she ran away from me."

Hoggle grunted and started walking away. Mai cocked an eyebrow and moved so that she blocked him.

"What's wrong Hoggle?" she asked.

"Ain't got nuthin' to say to you." Hoggle stated, trying to find a way around her. "Jareth's already cursed you again."

"Jareth's protecting me!" Mai hissed, crouching down so that she was on his level. "I don't care what Sarah told you about Jareth cursing me or putting me under his control. It's not true!"

"Sawah lie?" Ludo asked, still looking confused.

"Yes. She lied about me because she was hurt when I told her about the other woman in her fiancé's life. I also might have mentioned that a certain Goblin King cares about her."

"He told you that, did he?" Hoggle asked, looking suspicious.

"Yes. Can you tell Sarah that I'll see her Monday if she wants to talk some more and that I'm sorry?" Mai questioning, straightening and moving out of Hoggle's way. She sighed. "It was nice meeting you three."

Ludo grabbed her and nearly crushed the life out of her as he hugged her. "Mai fwend!" he bellowed, swinging her around.

"Brother Ludo…we best be leaving…" Sir Didymus said, staring at something past Ludo's huge form.

Ludo put Mai down and turned. He took a step back, nearly stepping on Mai's foot. Mai looked up to see Jareth leaning casually against a hedge. He was just glaring at the small group. Obviously, the three friends got the message and ran (or in Ludo's case, lumbered) away without another word.

"That was rude Jareth." Mai said, crossing her arms and picking her way over to where he stood.

"You have two hours to get ready for the ball and you'll need both of them." Jareth stated, looking at her. "So…go."

He threw a crystal at her when she turned her back on him. Mai gasped in surprise and stumbled forward in her room.

"Jareth! I hate it when you do that!" Mai shouted, knowing that he would hear her.

The only response she got was his amused laugher. She rolled her eyes and walked over to her wardrobe to find something to wear.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jareth was sitting in his throne, twirling his goblin mask on a stick around. The ball had started 10 minutes ago and was already off to a good start. He couldn't tell if that was because there were no goblins there or that Mai hadn't shown her masked face yet. He kept an eye out for her, but did not see her.

_She probably blew the whole thing off, _he thought, looking at the twirling bodies on the dance floor.

He sighed and got up, holding his mask to his face. He started mingling with the crowd, ignoring several women who batted their lashes at him. He was used to that kind of attention at events like this, but he didn't pay it any heed.

A couple of young women laughed and moved off to one side, giving him a clear view of the doors. A girl stood there dressed in a silver, low neck dress with a flowing skirt. Her hair framed her face in gentle waves. He saw her peering around the room through her white fairy mask. A couple spun past and she was gone.

_Okay, who's playing games with me now? _Jareth thought, walking through the crowd like no one was there. _And where the hell is that blasted girl?_

XXXXXXXXXX

Mai wished she could kick her heels off, but knew that would be frowned upon by other ball goers. She sighed and started walking towards the throne, but a gypsy grabbed her and pushed her over to a table.

"Elves are that way Mai." the gypsy said, sitting down next to Satan. "And we're not taking any unnecessary risks."

Mai sighed. "But I wanted to annoy Jareth." she complained.

"Good luck!" Eve said, coming over in the arms of another man. "He's too busy looking for some girl he saw at the entrance." She glanced at Mai. "C'mon Mai. You need more jewelry." She flicked her wrist and some of Mai's hair was pulled back in some kind of diamond contraption. "That's better, I suppose."

Mai rolled her eyes behind her mask. "So Tobias, where are the twins and grouchy boy?"

"The twins are around here somewhere as fairies, probably trying to dance with Jareth." Tobias said, smirking. "And if you want to see the grouch, look behind you."

Mai turned around and her mouth dropped open. A man was standing behind her, wearing nice black slacks and a nice black jacket over a white open necked shirt. His brown hair was in a crew cut and he had a black skull mask on. Mai turned back to Tobias and Gabriella, shaking her head.

"That can not be the grouch I was talking about." she said, jerking her thumb over her shoulder at him.

"Yes it is, but he's leaned some manners." Gabriella said, smiling as she held Tobias' large hand.

Mai's hand was suddenly captured in a strong grasp. She turned to see that Edward was holding it.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, smirking.

Mai glanced back at Gabriella, who waved her off. Eve had already gone back out onto the dance floor with her partner. Jareth was no where to be seen.

Mai turned back to Edward. "I guess one dance won't hurt." she said, smiling.

Edward smiled beneath his skull mask and led her onto the dance floor. Gabriella leaned close to her husband.

"Let's hope he doesn't have your two left feet or that one dance may hurt Mai." she whispered teasingly.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Tobias said, sipping his wine from a crystal goblet.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jareth couldn't find the girl anywhere and Eve told him she hadn't seen anyone fitting his description. Mai still hadn't shown up. He found that his temper was starting to rise and that he could barely move his legs. He looked down and immediately found the cause. Two blonde fairies had latched themselves onto his legs.

"Katy, Kelly, what did I tell you about doing this in public?" Jareth questioned, crossing his arms.

"To not to." the twins chimed, releasing his legs and straightening their white dresses. "But we want to dance with you."

Jareth crouched down and looked them straight in the eye. "When people start leaving, I'll dance with you." he promised. "But right now, your uncle's busy."

"Aw…" both girls complained, crossing their arms.

"Now, we'll have none of that." Jareth said. "I'm sure lots of gentlemen will ask you to dance if you give them a chance."

The girls nodded and walked of into the crowd. Jareth smirked and stood up again. The smirk slipped when he saw the girl in silver, dancing in the arms of another man. She was laughing at something the man said and then when they spun, they were gone.

_I don't like it when people play mind games with me, _Jareth thought, walking towards his throne because he could see most of the dance floor from there.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw the man standing in front of his throne. _Damn it, _he thought, glaring at the tall black man.

"Jareth, we need to talk." the man said in a deep voice.

"We'll talk later." Jareth stated, walking around him and sitting on his throne. "And where is your mask Omar? This is a masquerade ball after all."

Omar ignore the mask question. "We know you have the daughter of Rebecca here." he said, crossing his well muscled arms.

"Really?" Jareth asked, cocking an eyebrow. "I haven't seen her."

"Jareth, the Elves do not play games. We want our sister back, so give her over."

"We will talk about this later." Jareth said, waving a careless hand. "End of discussion."

"We'll just see what the High King thinks." Omar muttered before vanishing.

"Running to tell the High King…coward." Jareth mumbled, watching the dancing couples.

Katy and Kelly were dancing with different men who were older than them by a decade or two. He sighed and looked away from them. He saw the girl again, still dancing with the black skull man. He smirked. _Thank the Goddess for smart nephews, _he thought, getting to his feet and making his way over to the couple.

XXXXXXXXX

Edward suddenly stopped dancing and released Mai. "Uh-oh…I think someone's jealous." he whispered, smirking. "So that must be my cue to go."

"Goodbye then." Mai whispered back, smiling. "And don't let the mob of women hurt you too bad."

Edward nodded and as soon as he was a good distance away, a group of women flocked over to him. Mai shook her head and found herself spinning around into the arms of the Goblin King.

"You really like playing mind games, don't you?" he asked, one hand at her waist, the other holding her free hand as he twirled her onto the dance floor.

Mai didn't object to the dancing. She simply smiled and put her free hand on his shoulder.

"Ah…playing the innocent one now." Jareth commented, spinning her. "But I can tell you're not so innocent."

"Of course I'm not." Mai said, cocking her head to one side. "I am half human."

"Shh…don't let the Council hear you talking like that." Jareth whispered, looking around them, but keeping his eyes locked onto hers at the same time. "They're already pestering me about 'Rebecca's daughter' and one of them went to get the High King on me."

"And that's bad." Mai asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Jareth just gave her a look that said it was bad. Mai's smile slid off her face as she sobered. She couldn't help but feel that all of this was her fault. _Troublesome indeed, _she thought, looking down at the midnight blue fabric of Jareth's jacket. _All I am is trouble and I'm surprised that Jareth hasn't given up on me yet._

Jareth saw her change in expression and was puzzled by it. He tried to read what was going on in her mind, but he found that he couldn't. Which was odd for him. _Must be the Fae in her, _he thought.

"Your father doesn't like me." Mai whispered, looking at him in the eyes again.

"You don't even know my father." Jareth reminded her. "And he doesn't know you."

"Then why is he glaring at me?" Mai asked.

Jareth looked past Mai and saw the High King standing at the edge of the dance floor. His cold ice blue eyes were locked on Mai's back. If looks could kill, Mai would be a pile of ashes.

"You should go to him." Mai said, backing out of his arms. "Before he burns two holes in my back."

Before he could say anything, Mai was gone. Jareth walked over to his father and noticed how the High King's wild hair was looking more silver than ever.

"We need to talk in your office." the High King stated in a hard voice.

Jareth nodded and both of them vanished. Mai sighed and accepted another dance offer with a blond man.

XXXXXXXXX

Jareth leaned against a wall in the library, watching Omar talk to the High King, who was sitting at Jareth's desk. The King looked almost bored with the discussion. His cold eyes wouldn't show it though.

"Enough Omar," the High King said, silencing the Elf by raising his hand slightly. "I know how much the Elves want Rebecca back, but I can assure you that we are still looking."

"You're not looking in the right place then." Jareth stated, cocking his head to one side. "Rebecca was murdered a couple of weeks ago."

"That is why the Elves want her daughter to return to her people." Omar said, glaring at Jareth. "And he knows where she is."

"If I knew where she was, I wouldn't tell you until her mother's enemies were caught and hung." Jareth commented. "But seeing as I don't, you're just accusing the wrong person."

"The Elves have had an informant from your castle telling us that Rebecca's daughter is here." Omar informed him, looking at the High King smugly. "And we demand that you hand her over."

Jareth wanted to take the golden loop in Omar's ear and use it to rip Omar's pointy ear off so badly, but restrained himself. "I don't have the girl anymore than I have the Champion of the Labyrinth."

"Sire, he is obviously lying." Omar declared, pointing an accusing finger at Jareth.

The High King looked at his son, contemplating what he had just heard. Jareth met his cold glare evenly without flinching.

"I trust him," the High King stated, looking back at Omar. "But if your informant gets anymore tips on the whereabouts of Rebecca's daughter, we shall see if my son is lying." he added when Omar opened his mouth to protest.

"Yes Sire." Omar muttered before vanishing.

The High King stood up and looked at Jareth. His son looked relieved. "Is the girl really that important to you?" he questioned.

"Somewhat." Jareth admitted, crossing his arms.

"Well, if you want to keep her presence a secret longer, find the snitch and make them shut up." the High King suggested.

Jareth nodded. "How'd you know she was here?"

"I saw her eyes. They're like Rebecca's, but that's something no magic change." The High King looked at the clock. "The ball is nearly over, we should go."

"Goodbye then father." Jareth said before vanishing.

XXXXXXXXX

Mai had been out on the moonlit balcony near the end of the ball. The fairy mask was clasped lightly in one hand as she watched the sky. Upon hearing music again, she walked back into the ballroom. She smiled at what she saw.

Jareth was dancing with one of the twins as the other patiently watched. Jareth looked so happy when he was playing with the twins, but that always changed when he realized someone was watching him. So as to not ruin the girls' alone time with their uncle, she walked back onto the balcony.

She got lost in oblivion as she listened to the sounds of the Labyrinth. It was so peaceful that Mai wanted it to stay like this for a bit longer. She hardly noticed when the music stopped playing inside. Nor did she notice that Jareth was leaning against the door jam of the balcony doors.

"Did you enjoy the ball?" Jareth asked, causing Mai to jump slightly and shoot a reproachful look at him.

"Besides having to wear a dress and getting drooled over by dozens of men, the ball was wonderful." Mai said, smiling. "And I thought it was cute how you danced with your nieces and let them dance with other men."

"Well, they still agree that no one can beat their uncle in dancing." Jareth said, smirking as he walked over to her.

"My only regrets for this night are that you didn't get to enjoy all of it and that it's over." Mai whispered.

"My regret is that we didn't get to finish our dance." Jareth stated, looking down at her.

"And that's bad, why?" Mai asked, looking away from him.

Jareth grabbed her chin and made her look at him. "Because I want to finish what I began." he said, taking her hand and leading her back into the ballroom.

Mai heard the music start playing softly as Jareth snaked his hand around her waist. She placed her hand on his shoulder and let him lead her in the dance. She found it hard to meet his gaze, so she rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

She suddenly felt cold and opened her eyes. She really wished that she hadn't. She saw a large black form with narrow red eyes . It sent an involuntary shiver down her spine.

_If you do not heed my warnings, you will lose everyone you love, _the words echoed around the room. _Stay away from the Goblin King's heart!_

Jareth looked in the direction Mai was staring and saw the shady character fade. Mai suddenly pulled herself away from him, shaking her head slightly. She had obviously heard something that he hadn't.

"Mai, what did that thing say to you?" Jareth questioned, cold eyes flashing.

Mai shook her head again. "I'm sorry Jareth." she whispered, backing away from him. "I can't do this right now…I'm sorry…" She turned and ran out of the room.

Jareth sighed and made to walk out after her when he heard a crack under his boot. He looked down and saw Mai's mask on the floor. He crouched down and took it in his hands. It was black and the eyes seemed to be pulsating with a red light.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Mai ran into her room, tears threatening to come pouring out. She slammed the door behind her and walked over to her vanity. She glared at her reflection and ripped the diamond contraption out of her hair, throwing it on the ground. She was glad now that she did not look like her mother.

_All I've gotten because of my mother is trouble, _Mai thought, grabbing her silver hair brush. _Well, I can deal with that. But I will not stand someone telling me that I can not be close to someone. And this is all my mother's fault…_

She slammed the brush against the mirror, breaking part of it. She repeated the action again.

"I hate Rebecca!" she exclaimed, pounding the brush into the mirror, not caring as shards of the mirror sliced her skin. "I hate her!" She threw the brush at the mirror in a final explosion of glass.

Mai sighed and walked out onto the balcony, leaving a trail of blood from her hands.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N: I would just like to officially say that I have NO clue where I am going in this story. I don't know if I want Sarah or Mai to be with Jareth. I'm still debating on that._

_Omar is a name I got from my aunt's boyfriend who's name is Omar. He's awesome and he came from Niger. And he's not as mean as the Elf Omar._

_I just thought you'd like to know. Always review!!!!!!!_


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: I'm back! And it's about time too. This is for all you people you stuck around waiting for me. So, thank you very much all of you! Enjoy!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 12**

Jareth bolted upright in his bed when he heard an earsplitting scream. He climbed out of bed, clothes magically appearing on him before walking through his door. He looked in the direction of Mai's room and noticed the door was ajar.

He walked over to it and pushed it open. A tray of what had been food lay in a big mess on the floor. He stepped around it and saw Valeria breathing in a paper bag in a corner of the room. He looked down at the floor again. This time he noticed blood droplets staining the white marble floor.

The semi-transparent curtain leading to the balcony billowed at the ghostly touch of a breeze as he neared them. Mai's shoes were in front of the doors. He pushed the curtains aside. Mai was sitting in the morning sunlight, back against the railing with her eyes closed. Her hands were cut and stained with blood.

"Go away." Mai whispered, sensing his presence.

"Mai, what happened to your hands?" Jareth asked, crouching down in front of her.

"I destroyed my mirror." Mai stated simply. "I guess I got cut by shards of glass, but it doesn't hurt."

Jareth took one of her hands and studied the damage. It was bad enough to take several days to heal, but it would not scar. He touched one of the cuts and Mai did nothing to show that she had felt it.

"I've got to get ready for school." Mai said, opening her eyes and pushing herself onto her feet.

Jareth stood up and watched her walk towards the doors of the balcony. She paused and looked at the Changeling huddled in the corner.

"You can leave Valeria." Mai said calmly. "Have someone else come and clean up the mess and blood."

Valeria nodded and flew out of the room.

"She doesn't like the sight of blood." Mai commented. "I wonder why…" She shook her head and walked over to her wardrobe. "I think today I'll be somewhat Goth…"

Jareth stood next to her bed, watching her rummage through her clothes. "Mai, perhaps you should stay here today…" he muttered.

"No. I can't stand being in the Underground longer than I have to." Mai stated, studying a pair of black fish net gloves. "Besides, you don't want me around."

Jareth nodded and crossed his arms as he sat on her bed. She turned to face him, today's outfit draped over her arm.

"Privacy please." Mai said, glaring at him. "I promise I'll go to breakfast with you."

Jareth rolled his eyes and vanished. Mai sighed and headed into her bathroom.

XXXXXXXXX

Mai passed a mirror or two on her way to the dining hall, but refused to look at them. She knew she looked like a girl in mourning. A complete opposite of who she was. Black shoes, jeans, a black spaghetti strap shirt, a black jacket, and a pair of black fish net gloves. She even wore black eyeliner and mascara which she never really used except on Halloween or special occasions.

She pushed the doors to the dining hall open and walked over to her seat, acknowledging Jareth's presence with a nod. A fruit salad was at her seat because the Goblins had learned that she only ate fruit for breakfast. She started eating slowly without looking at Jareth. She could feel his stare.

_Let him look all he wants, _Mai thought, grabbing her crystal goblet of red wine. _As long as he doesn't touch, I'm alright._

"My father knows that you're here." Jareth said, picking at his eggs and fried tomatoes.

"Does he now?" Mai asked over the rim of her goblet. Jareth gave a small nod. "Does that mean I have to go to Elf Country?"

"No. It just means we have to be more careful about who we introduce you to. And I have to try to find the snitch." Jareth said.

"Czar…" Mai whispered, smirking.

"What did you say?" Jareth questioned, cocking an eyebrow as he scowled at her.

"Nothing…" Mai lied, sipping her wine.

"That's what I thought." Jareth said, drinking out of his goblet.

"It was probably your shiny little crystal balls that tipped him off." Mai said. "Or your tights…"

Jareth gagged on his wine as the words clicked in his mind. Mai laughed as she watched his anger start to show. She stood up and was at the far end of the table before he got to his feet. He started chasing her around the table, both laughing in spite of themselves. At one point, Mai was actually on the table, her boots not even scuffing the aged wood of the table.

"Are we interrupting something?" Tobias asked, standing in the doorway with Gabriella.

Mai jumped in surprise and Jareth caught her bridal style. Both glared at the couple. Then the clock chimed and Mai glanced at it.

"I'm going to be late!" she exclaimed.

Jareth rolled his eyes and grabbed her bag. "Goodbye." he said, making her and her bag vanish.

"What's she going to be late for?" Gabriella asked, walking over to the table.

"School." Jareth said, taking a sip from his goblet. "Basic mortal stuff."

"She still can't accept the fact that she's part Fae…" Tobias muttered.

"She looks the part. It's such a pity that she doesn't _play_ the part." Jareth stated. "Then there'd be more fun here…"

"Are you sure we didn't interrupt something?" Tobias questioned, wagging his eyebrows up and down.

"No, you did not." Jareth snapped.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mai sighed when she appeared in the shadows of a tree. She still wasn't used to him doing that when she'd least expected it. She shook it off and headed into the school, joining the swarm of sleepy high schoolers. She caught a glimpse of Sarah as she headed towards her first period class. Peter was in there.

He took in her appearance. "Should I sound the alarm so everyone knows to stay out of your way?" he asked.

"It's nice to see you too." Mai said, ruffling his hair playfully as she sat at her desk.

"So, I heard that you and Sarah kind of had an argument." Peter stated, leaning over. "What about?"

"Her fiancé." Mai informed him, pulling out her Literature book. "And she didn't like it when I said she should find someone else."

Peter smiled and looked away. Mai could have sworn that he was shaking with suppressed laughter.

"What?" Mai asked.

"You shouldn't try to fix relationships or play matchmaker until you are part of a working relationship." Peter said. "Because you have no clue what you're doing in that area."

Mai shrugged and looked at the front of the class. "I don't care that I have no clue in the relationship industry." she muttered. "I don't want to even be part of that kind of relationship yet." _Not until I find out who's trying to kill me, _she thought.

"Don't let any guy here hear you say that," Peter warned. "Most of them have huge crushes on you."

"Yes. My locker on Valentine's Day proved that. Do you think that they would stop if I told them that I was into older men?"

"Depends on how old you're talking about."

"Then I guess I'll have to live with the crushes. Just not dating."

"I'm sure you'll change your mind."

"Yeah right."

"Mai, Peter, is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?" the teacher asked, looking at them with her beady little eyes.

"No Ms. Brenen." Mai and Peter said unison.

Sarah glanced over at Mai and rolled her eyes. Mai simply ignored her and pretended to be interested in what the teacher was going on about. She honestly didn't care if Sarah was mad at her. She could live with anything any mortal dished out. Fae were the only people that worried her now.

XXXXXXXXXX

By the end of the school day, nearly everyone knew that Sarah and Mai were not on friendly terms. The point was proven even further when Mai accepted a ride home with Peter again. She laughed with him like nothing bad had ever happened in their friendship.

"See ya later Peter!" Mai called, hopping out of his truck and walking towards her house.

She walked into the house and looked up the stairs. Anna wasn't coming down like she usually did.

"Anna?" Mai called, walking up the stairs slowly.

The door to her room was half way open as she stepped onto the second floor. She walked over to it quietly and opened it. Anna wasn't there. Jareth, however, was lying on her bed, reading a black book.

"That's mine!" Mai snapped, snatching it from him. "And don't Fae know to keep out of something when it clearly says 'Keep Out' on the cover?"

Jareth shrugged a shoulder. "It was very interesting though." he said. "But then again, the inner most thoughts of people normally are."

"Yes, well, thoughts can change, so half of this thing is now false." Mai stated, setting it down on her desk.

"What about the things you thought about me?" Jareth asked, rolling onto his side and propping his head up on his hand. It was like he was posing for a picture.

Mai didn't look at him. "Those thoughts are wrong." she replied in a flat voice. "And always will be."

"Such a pity too." Jareth commented, flipping through her red sketch book now. "For someone who does not like me, you do draw me with such nobility and passion in my eyes and posture."

"Shut up!" Mai ordered, snatching at the book.

It dropped to the floor as Jareth grabbed both of her wrists in one gloved hand. Mai glared at him because of the contact. Jareth simply smirked. He sat up slowly, putting one leg on either side of her. Mai backed up a fraction of an inch which was as far as Jareth let her.

"I believe I struck a nerve." Jareth said, looking up at her angry face. "So, is there something you're hiding from me about me?"

"Let me go!" Mai growled, trying to wrench her hands out of his vice like grip.

"Answer me first, then maybe I'll let you go."

"No." Mai hissed. "I draw what I see and that's what happens whether it's from reality or my dreams."

"So, I haunt your dreams as well. That is very interesting. What do we do in your dreams?"

Mai shook her head and tried to pull away from him again. "Nothing like that pervert. Let me go!"

Jareth sighed and hit the back of her knees with his boot. Mai gasped when she fell to her knees and had to look up at him.

"Mai, what has gotten into you?" Jareth questioned.

Mai looked over his leg and saw that her sketch book was open to the page with a shadow person on it. She looked back at Jareth.

"That's what has gotten into me, Jareth." Mai said, gesturing at the book with her eyes.

Jareth snatched it up and looked at the picture. "Do you know what this is?"

"A messenger from the shadows." Mai stated, looking at the back of the book. "Meant to scare the receiver into listening and obeying."

Jareth stood up and pulled her up easily. Mai made a sound of protest because her body had rubbed against his. He seemed unfazed by it.

"We need to talk in my office." Jareth said. He looked past her. "Anna, I need you to see if there are anymore Fae in this city and report back to me later."

"Yes sire." Anna muttered, standing in the doorway.

Jareth nodded and he and Mai vanished.

XXXXXXXXX

After three hours of questioning, Mai was growing restless. She was tired of all the questions and wanted to be anywhere but there. She even thought the Bog would be a better place to be than suffering through seemingly endless questions here.

"Jareth, what's the point in all these questions?" Mai questioned from where she was lying on the couch thing. "They're just drawings."

"Yes, but these are special drawings." Jareth said, flipping through the sketch book. "You have never seen or heard about the majority of these creatures and yet, you can draw them and capture their soul in the drawing."

"Michelangelo can do that too." Mai pointed out. "And I don't see you going all crazy over him."

"He couldn't see things in the water like someone I know." Jareth shot back, staring at one picture. "Nor was he part Fae."

"Can you please let me forget that?" Mai asked, sitting up. "I am human. Mortal."

"Being Fae is not that bad." Jareth replied. He held out the book. "Do these people look familiar?"

Mai sighed and took the book. She glanced at the picture. It was dark and had two people in it. A young girl and a man who was part way hidden in shadow.

"That's Valeria and that man, I don't know his name and I can't remember where I saw him." Mai said, trying to remember the man. Something told her that she knew him and had seen him recently, but exactly when or where eluded her. "And what the hell does the word 'layarteb' mean?"

"You seem like that word." Jareth commented, leaning forward and flipping a few pages ahead.

Mai saw Eve laughing in her devil red masquerade outfit. She was in the arms of the mystery man. The word 'layarteb' was on the collar of his dark red jacket.

"'Layarteb' again." Mai whispered. "I still don't know what the word means. I do know that I saw Eve dancing with our mystery man at the masquerade ball. Never caught his name or anything."

Jareth smirked. "The word is the simplest thing about this picture. It's Fae for 'betrayal' which you never knew."

"Revetahw." Mai muttered.

Jareth jumped over the couch thing and laid his head on her lap. He took the sketch book from Mai. "Stick to English. Fae just isn't the language most of us speak anymore." He looked up at her. "But you have a lovely accent."

"Just shut up and tell me who the hell that man is." Mai ordered, pointing at the masked man.

"Knowing Eve's wild ways, that man could be any man in the Underground. She probably doesn't even remember his name."

"There's a chance that she may, so you should ask her."

Jareth sighed and flipped through the book. Mai seriously considered pushing him off her and the couch thing. She tried to imagine how he'd react when he was the one who landed on landed their backside.

"So did you find out who our little informant was?" Mai questioned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, but thanks to you, I have two more suspects." Jareth said, closing the book and sitting up so quickly Mai gasped. He smiled even wider.

"You're welcome I guess." Mai muttered, taking the sketch book from him.

"Think fast!" someone exclaimed.

Before Jareth and Mai knew it, his lips were on hers and they were just frozen in that position, staring at each other.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N: I'm sorry I haven't been around for a while but my family has been going through some tough times and I haven't had the chance to come on line for a long time. But thanks for being so patient in your impatient ways. Anyway, I finally know which way I am going with the relationship thing on this. You'll have to figure it out yourself and don't hate me when you do. I'll probably throw in a few things to confuse the heck out of you, so watch out! And review!!!_

_(Oh, please don't PM me cuz I don't have no email yet…Sorry!) _


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Thank you to all that have reviewed, both old friends and new! Keep up the reviews and I'll keep on giving you the freaky tale I've been spinning._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Thirteen**

Mai blinked at the kiss. Jareth pulled away quickly and growled at the laughing man behind him. Mai sighed and put a hand to her cheek. It was unnaturally warm.

"Michael, that's not funny!" Jareth snapped, glaring at the man.

Mai leaned forward so she could see past Jareth's big head. A man with spiky blonde hair and laughing sky blue eyes was holding his stomach as he laughed. He was wearing a white linen sleeveless shirt and loose black slacks.

"Sorry Jareth," Michael said, straightening but still shaking with laughter. "I just couldn't resist." He looked past him at Mai. "No hard feelings Miss?"

"None whatsoever." Mai muttered, standing up.

"Don't call her 'Miss' or Mai will get grumpy," Jareth warned, crossing his arms. "On the other hand, she's always grumpy and I don't like you."

"Mai smacked him on the back of the head with her sketchbook. "Jareth be nice!"

Jareth stood up and walked past her. "I've still got work to do before dinner," he said, glancing over his shoulder at her. "Michael find something to entertain you and Mai."

"Aye-aye Goblin King," Michael declared, grabbing Mai and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Jareth!" Mai exclaimed as Michael ran towards the door. (The sketchbook had been dropped on the couch thing) "I'm gonna pulverize you!"  
Jareth chuckled as the door closed with a snap. He conjured a crystal and saw a round-faced Changeling ordering younger servants around.

"Treena," he said, causing the Changeling to jump in surprise. "Bring the maid, Valeria, to my office immediately."

"Yes sire," Treena said before bustling off to find the younger Changeling."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mai glanced across the table in the kitchen at Michael, who was happily eating chocolate ice cream. He was the complete opposite of Jareth; extremely fun and so happy that she couldn't stay mad at him for the kiss.

"So, you're sure that Chef Flim won't go murderously crazy on us, right?" Mai asked.

"Flim probably will just have a heart attack or something," Michael said, smiling at her. "Nothing to worry about."

"Last time I did something like this, Flim chased me around the castle with a butcher knife."

"Well, last time I wasn't here," Michael pointed out. "Now shush up because someone's coming."

Mai glanced at the door as it opened and Valeria came in, holding a large silver tray. Today, the girl was wearing a light purple dress. The Changeling looked at the two young people sitting at the table.

"Valeria, is Flim coming?" Michael asked, licking the back of his spoon off.

"He should be…" Valeria muttered, keeping her eyes lowered now. "It's nearly time for him to make dinner."

"Treena is looking for you," Mai said, staring at the door. "And here she comes."

The door swung open and the motherly Changeling stood in the doorway. Her naturally warm eyes were locked onto Valeria.

"Valeria the King has summoned you to his office, so come along." Treena said briskly.

Valeria looked at Mai pleadingly. Mai watched her walk towards the door, trying to think of a way to save her. Then she remembered that Valeria might be the one who had tipped the Elves off on her exact whereabouts. She closed her mouth and started playing with her melted ice cream. She looked up when she heard the door close.

"Don't worry about her." Michael ordered, watching her. "My big brother will go easy on her if she's not the one who did whatever she did."

Mai nodded and tensed up when she heard the soft padding of feet on the rough stone floor outside the door. Michael glanced in the direction and smirked.

A tall Goblin with a white chef's hate that was half his height opened the door. He glared at the two of them with evil gray eyes.

"Michael…" he hissed.

"Chef Flim, it's nice to see you again," Michael said, completely unfazed by Flim's anger. "I was starting to miss the bugs you put in my soup."

Flim's eyes narrowed even more. "I don't trust you, Michael," he snapped, venom dripping off his every word. "So, I am not going to fall for your old tricks nor will I deal lightly with anymore of them." As if to prove his point, he pulled out his butcher knife and cut a whole ham in half, straight through the bone, with one whack.

Mai winced as she watched the halves fall apart on the chopping block. She glanced at Michael once more and noticed how calm he was.

_I bet I could hold a gun to his head and he wouldn't lose his smile_, Mai thought.

"So Mai," Michael said, standing up. "We should really be going or we'll be late."

"What?" Mai asked.

"Don't you remember? We had that thing we were going to do."

"Oh…that?" Michael nodded and Mai got to her feet. "Then we best be going."

Michael hooked his arm with hers and they headed for the door. They were halfway there when there was a bang and Flim let out a roar of anger. Mai glanced over her shoulder and had to stifle her laughter at the sight of him. Brown muck covered Flim's face.

"Michael! Human girl!" Flim roared, shaking with fury as he started walking towards them.

"Bye!" Michael exclaimed, opening the door and pulling Mai after him.

Mai wrenched her arm out of his grip, but kept running with him, away from the seriously pissed off Goblin chef. She skidded to a halt when she came to a two way hall.

"Go left." Michael ordered, smiling happily despite the severity of their current situation.

Mai nodded and took a sharp left turn. She only managed to get around a Changeling maid. Michael leapt over the Changeling and continued running. He started laughing and it was so contagious, Mai started to giggle. That just increased Flim's anger and he even took a swipe at the maid's hat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jareth heard the knock on the library door and ignored it for a second or two. The soft knock came again.

"Come in," he ordered, keeping his back to the door as he stroked a young black falcon's head at the window.

The door opened and Treena entered with the quiet Valeria.

"You may go Treena," Jareth said, giving the falcon a small strip of meat before she flew off.

Treena bowed her head and backed towards the door. She shot Valeria a warning glance before closing the door behind her. Jareth could feel the girl's fear and smirked.

"Sit," he ordered, pointing at the chair in front of his desk.

Valeria walked over to it and sat down on the edge, wringing her hands in her apron and looking around nervously.

"Valeria, remind me. How long have you been under my employment?" Jareth questioned, walking towards her slowly.

"For ten years, sire…" Valeria whispered, glancing over her shoulder at him.

"Yes. And in these ten years have I ever treated you harshly or anything other than with the respect I give all my other servants?" Jareth asked.

"No."

"Then why would you betray me and my kingdom?" Jareth demanded, standing in front of her and glaring down his nose at her.

"What? I would never ever betray you!" Valeria exclaimed, looking shocked that he had even thought about that. "Or the kingdom!"

Jareth gripped the arms of the chair and glared at her. She shrank back at his obvious anger, but did not take her watery gaze off of his.

"I have someone saying that you have done otherwise. And frankly, I trust them more than I trust you. Have you talked to the Elves?"

"No."

"Have you mentioned anything of Mai where any Elf could have heard you?"

"No. I don't talk about her with anyone."

"Have you placed any messages from anyone in her room?"

"No."

"Have you noticed anyone acting strangely?"

"No."

Jareth straightened and walked away from her. He let her sit in the uncomfortable silence for a few minutes while he processed the information he had snatched from her mind. It was all useless.

"Go now," Jareth ordered.

Valeria stood up and walked towards the door. She glanced back at him before closing the door behind her.

Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking. _Now I can only pray that Eve remembers her masquerade friend_, he thought. _And I know I'm probably going to be seriously disappointed…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mai leaned against the throne, holding her sides as she gasped for air. Michael, though just as breathless as Mai and sitting in the throne, still managed to keep laughing. Flim was nowhere to be seen.

"Do you think…we lost him?" Mai asked once she got enough air to talk.

"We lost him in the race, but he's going to get us in our food." Michael said, smiling at her.

"I'm not eating then," Mai muttered, crossing her arms.

"You could always do what I do," Michael suggested. "You could take your food and switch it with someone else's. I always do it to Jareth or Edward."

"Nah…I think I'll just skip dinner." Mai mumbled, making to walk away.

Michael let out an exasperated sigh and pulled her onto his lap. "Now, we've gone this far and I expect you to not let me down."

"And what if the Goblin King gets mad at me?" Mai asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"He'll probably think it was me again," Michael stated, rubbing her back. "But if he gets mad at you, he won't do anything more than yell at you. My brother knows better than to hit a lady."

Mai nodded and looked down. "He wouldn't be hitting a lady," she whispered. "He'd be hitting me."

"Like Tobias or I would let him do that."

Mai glanced at him. "I don't need protection. The Goblin King doesn't scare me."

"Then perhaps I should try harder."

Mai turned to see Jareth and Edward standing in the main doorway to the throne room. Both looked less than pleased, but Edward's eyes were a bit warmer than Jareth's. Mai instantly got off Michael's lap and ran over to Edward, throwing her arms around his neck.

"I guess this means hello…" Edward muttered, hugging her back.

"Yep!" Mai exclaimed, pulling away from him. She glanced at Jareth. "No hugs for you because you don't really want one."

Jareth rolled his eyes. "We were looking for you two because dinner is ready," he stated, glaring at Michael. "And don't even think about trading your food with someone else or else!!"

Michael made a face and was gone. Mai circled around Edward and jumped onto his back.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Mai asked, resting her chin on one of Edward's shoulders. "Let's go eat! I'm starving!"

Edward shrugged when Jareth looked at him before walking towards the dining hall. Jareth sighed and followed them. Mai glanced back at him and thought she saw a different emotion flicker behind his eyes.

_Is it possible that Jareth is jealous? _Mai thought. _Jealous of his own nephew? _She shook her head. _Nah. That would be too human._

"So Mai, after dinner do you want to go riding?" Edward asked.

Mai opened her mouth to reply, but Jareth beat her to it.

"She's going to be busy." Jareth stated, glaring at Mai's back.

Mai rolled her eyes. _Definitely jealous_, she thought. _I wonder why…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N: Okay, so Valeria is off the hook for now. Do you have an idea of who could have told the Elves about Mai? I'd love to hear your theories. ~ Scarlet_

_P.S. – Can you please read Midnight Ramblings with the Goblin King and Ball Crashers for me and review them? I really need the reviews!_


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Thanks to the wonderful people that reviewed me! You guys rock! Here's your reward…Another chapter of this weird story…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Fourteen**

Jareth was walking around outside the castle, thinking. He heard something behind him, but when he looked, nothing was there. He turned back around and crossed his arms. He heard the noise again and sidestepped as the brunette lunged at him. He watched her roll out of her fall easily and glare at him.

"You're no fun!" she said, pouting.

"You're childish," Jareth shot back, looking down at her.

"But I'm cute," she argued. "You have to admit that."

Jareth rolled his eyes. "I don't have to admit anything Mai."

Mai sighed and crossed her arms. "Because you're the king and will not be ordered by anyone and all that jazz."

Jareth smirked and continued walking. Mai cocked an eyebrow and fell into step beside him.

"So I take it that you talked to Eve after you choked on that spider in your chicken breast," Mai muttered. "And I'm guessing that she didn't remember the mystery man's name."

"I'm going to kill Michael for that spider!" Jareth growled.

"Don't have to." Mai said with a small smile.

"And why is that?" Jareth asked.

"When he was trading his food with you, I traded mine with his newly acquired chicken breast," Mai stated. "But that's not all I did and you can laugh your tights off when you see him later." She glanced at him. "And no, I won't tell you what I did."

"You're a brat."

"I know you are, but what am I?"

Jareth rolled his eyes again and pushed her away. Mai giggled and continued walking next to him. They both heard a woof and saw a golden dog running towards them. It leapt at Mai and started licking her face when she landed on her back.

"Loki, get off of her!" someone called, walking over with easy steps.

The dog backed off of Mai, allowing her to sit up. She saw the black haired Elf from the High Council and backed away from him. She recognized his smile from beneath the mask of Eve's dance partner. She glanced at Jareth and hoped he'd get the silent message.

"Ares, what are you doing here?" Jareth asked, glaring at the Elf.

"Well, Omar told me about Rebecca's daughter being here, so I thought I'd check for myself," Ares explained, smiling slightly.

"Why?" Jareth questioned, eyes narrowing.

"Because I wanted to see what became of the child promised to me."

"Uh…promised as in how?" Mai asked, getting to her feet slowly.

"Promised as in betrothed to," Jareth said in a deadly whisper.

Mai gulped and looked at the Elf. "Um…yes, well…I do believe I have some work to do…yeah," she mumbled, walking away.

Ares watched her leave. Then he looked back at Jareth. "So, when did you plan on telling me that my fiancée was here?" he questioned.

"Never."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tobias looked up from his chess match with Michael when Mai walked into the library. She didn't even crack a smile at the bright shade of blue that Michael's hair had become. She simply threw herself onto the couch thing and stared at the ceiling.

"What's made you all moody?" Tobias asked, moving his bishop in for a check.

"Ares," Mai muttered. "He's talking with Jareth outside right now."

"I never liked that Elf." Michael declared, moving one of his knights and endangering his king even more.

"I hardly know him and I don't like him," Mai said, putting a hand over her eyes. "He says I…Rebecca's daughter was promised to him when I was a child."

"I really don't like that Elf!" Michael proclaimed.

"Checkmate." Tobias said, knocking Michael's king over.

"Tobias, how could I be promised to someone if my mother vanished from the Underground before I was born?" Mai asked. "And don't lie to me."

Tobias sighed. "Your mother sent a letter to her father announcing the birth of her daughter and as was his right, he promised you to one of his most trusted advisor's son. After that, contact with your mother was lost."

"I want to meet my grandfather and give him a piece of my mind for daring to betroth me to some Elf that I don't know or like!" Mai snapped, sitting up.

"Good luck with that," Michael muttered. "Your grandfather is nearly untouchable."

"Why?"

"Because your grandfather is the King of the Elves," Tobias informed her.

Mai was glad that she was sitting because her legs felt like they were made of water. "King?" she asked. "And that would make me…"

"A princess." Tobias finished for her.

Mai shook her head and got to her feet. "I am…going to have a word with Jareth."

The two men watched her leave. Michael shook his head sadly.

"You could have told her about that in a gentler fashion Tobias," he said.

"Shut up Old Blue." Tobias ordered, earning a sour look from Michael.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mai couldn't find Jareth or Ares outside when she looked for them. She did however find Katy and Kelly by the forest. There was no one around to keep an eye on them, so she skipped over to hang out with them. The twins immediately made Mai weave little blue flowers in their hair. As she did so, a song came to mind.

"You remind me of the babe," she sang with a small smile.

The twins giggled. "What babe?" they asked.

"The babe with the power," Mai replied.

"What power?"

"The power of voodoo."

"Who do?"

"You do."

"Do what?"

"Remind me of the babe," Mai sang, tickling Katy.

"That's one of our favorite songs that Uncle sings," Kelly declaring, weaving white flowers in Mai's long brown hair. "But my favorite is the one he sings in the Escher Room to Sarah."

"I love the one he sings in the bubble masquerade ball to Sarah," Katy said, getting to her feet because Mai was done with her hair. "What's your favorite Mai?"

Mai tapped a finger against her chin as she thought. "Hm…I like them all just the same." She shrugged. "Your uncle is so talented when it comes to singing that it's very hard to pick just one song as my favorite."

"I personally prefer the fire demons' song," Edward said, standing next to her suddenly.

Mai glanced up at him. "That song's okay I guess." She got to her feet. "What do you want anyway?"

"Mom needs to see the terrible two," Edward stated, crossing his arms. "Which means that they're in big trouble."

The twins pouted, but made no move towards their big brother. Mai looked down at them.

"You two better go with your brother or you might get in more trouble," Mai said, giving them a small smile.

The twins nodded and walked to their brother. He took one of their hands each and started walking towards the castle. Mai watched them go, but had a funny feeling that she was being watched. She started worrying about it when she felt the ground vibrate beneath her bare feet.

She turned slowly and saw an ice blue spiked head come out of the trees. A spiky ice blue body followed shortly. Mai saw the beast's massive claws and fangs and backed up. She couldn't take her eyes off of the glowing white eyes of the beast until she heard a giggle.

_Edward…the twins, _she thought, glancing over her shoulder.

"Edward run!!!" she shouted.

Edward looked back in her direction and his smile slipped off his face when he saw the large beast. Mai could see his magic coursing through his body and starting to concentrate in his hands as he released the hands of the twins.

"No Edward!" she shouted. "Get the twins out of here and get the Goblin King!"

Edward looked like was going to disobey, but he vanished taking the twins with him. Mai looked back at the beast and silently wished that she had learned how to use her Fae magic.

Her feet suddenly felt cold and she looked down to see a layer of ice. It was spreading with each step the beast took. She backed up a little and almost slipped and fell on her back. The beast let out a rumbling growl and took a swipe at her.

Mai dodged most of the attack, but one of its claws scraped her thigh. She cried out in pain, but refused to fall. Her palms started tingling and she suddenly felt warm. She smirked and looked at the beast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She's not going with you and that's final!" Jareth snapped, glaring at Ares from across his desk.

"Jareth, she was promised to me by the King and therefore should be returned to her people," Ares said calmly. "We need our princess."

Jareth opened his mouth to say something, but he heard a scream outside the window. In the next second, Edward burst into the library.

"Mai…beast…needs help…" Edward panted, clutching a stitch in his side as he tried to breathe.

Jareth was on his feet in an instant and jumped out of the library window. He transformed into a white barn owl before he fell more than ten feet. He flew towards the forest as fast as his wings could propel him. He landed and he transformed back into his normal form seconds later, ready to use his magic to defend Mai. The sight before him surprised him.

The beast lay still on the ground, steaming slightly. Ice covered the ground of the forest clearing except for a five foot circle around Mai. She didn't seem aware that her leg was bleeding or that he was there. She was too busy staring at her hands. That's when he noticed the strong magical aura around her.

"Jareth, what the hell was that thing?" Mai questioned, her voice shaking slightly.

"An ancient ice beast that's supposed to be extinct," Jareth said, walking over to her. The thin layer of ice cracked under his boots.

"Yeah, well that one didn't get the memo," Mai muttered through chattering teeth. "So when did it get so cold out here?"

Jareth wrapped his arms around her and felt the cold seep through the cloth of his shirt and gloves. He could see how her lips were starting to turn blue.

"Mai, whatever you do, do not close your eyes," Jareth ordered quietly.

"I'll…t-t-try…" Mai chattered, looking up at him with her eyelid starting to droop. "B-b-but it's…r-r-real-l-ly c-c-cold…"

Jareth glanced at his right when he heard some more ice crack. Ares was standing there, staring at the ice beast. Mai suddenly went limp in his arms.

"Dispose of the carcass," Jareth ordered, shifting Mai so that he was holding her bridal style. "And then leave my kingdom."

Ares glared at Jareth, but Jareth didn't care as he vanished in a swirl of glitter. Ares sighed and looked at the ice beast, trying to think of how he could dispose of its carcass.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jareth appeared in Mai's bathroom and walked over to the already full tub. He deposited Mai into the steaming water, but made sure to keep her head above the surface.

He fidgeted one hand and a crystal appeared. He touched it against Mai's lips and the antidote started coursing through her veins. He guessed that one of the Artical's claws had grazed Mai's thigh, delivering a lethal amount of poison into Mai's system. (The same result would have happened if it had bit her or spilled some of its blood or saliva in one of her cuts.)

The color started coming back into Mai's face and Jareth sighed in relief. It was a sign that his antidote was working. He pulled her out when he saw that her skin was starting to blister. He took her back into her bedroom.

Without much thought, he sat on her bed and cradled her soaked body to his chest. All she had to do was open her eyes for a second and his worry would be gone.

"Wearing wet clothes will not help her," Mali said from the doorway.

Jareth flicked his wrist and Mai's clothes changed into short shorts and a white spaghetti strap shirt. Somehow, his clothes dried and his gloves vanished. He could feel the little warmth that was radiating from Mai.

Mali hobbled over and put a paw on the large scab covering the wound on Mai's leg. Her eyes seemed to glow for a second.

"I see you already took care of the poison," Mali commented, returning her hand to her side. "Why?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Jareth questioned, looking at Mali.

"You said that you hated her and that she was so much trouble," Mali pointed out. "This would have been an easy way to get rid of her."

Jareth looked down at Mai. Her breathing was still so shallow.

"Jareth, why do you care for her?" Mali inquired. "Because she's a friend of Sarah's? OR because she is the granddaughter of a foolish Elf threatening to start a war? Or could it be that you have feelings for the girl?"

Jareth glanced back at Mali, but didn't say anything. Mali seemed to smirk before turning her back on him and started to hobble towards the door.

"Why would I fall for a repulsive little half breed?" Jareth demanded in a flat voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N: There you have it. Another weird chapter from this story. Don't you think that Jareth is a big jerk right now? Let me know what you think of him and Ares, the stupid Elf. Reviews are always welcome._


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: My thanks go out to Eccentric Storyteller and notwritten for their reviews! You two are awesome!!! _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Fifteen**

Jareth had left Mai's side when her breathing had evened out into that of a sleeper's. Even though he was positive that she'd make a full recovery overnight, he was not going to let her go to school in the morning. He didn't expect her to wake up until late in the afternoon anyway. He just needed time to prepare for her outburst.

Edward found him in his office, staring out the window that he had jumped out of several hours earlier. The sun was rising in a blood red sky, the glow of which was reflected on his uncle's pale skin.

"Uncle, I'm sorry I didn't stay to help her fight off that Artical, but she told me to get the twins to safety," Edward blurted out. "And as soon as I was sure that they were safe, I tried to go back to her, but I couldn't. I tried and I tried as I ran to get you. If she suffers, I blame myself entirely."

"She knew it was coming," Jareth said quietly. "And she knew what would have happened if she hadn't ordered you away."

"How?" Edward asked.

Jareth gestured at an open book on his desk. Edward walked over to it and looked at the picture. An ice beast was depicted there with two screaming blondes with blue flowers woven in their hair. Blood, both red and blue, marred their dresses and their lips had a blue tinge. A body lay between the Artical and the twins and by looking at the hair, he knew who it was.

He looked back at his uncle and was met by a cold mismatched glare. "I would have died if she hadn't sent me away…"

"Not only you, but the twins as well," Jareth said, walking over to his desk. "She saved your lives, thus endangering her own life and changing destiny. And she defeated the Artical with her magic, though she is unlearned in the use of it. So don't badger yourself about her current condition. Be thankful that you're not being buried next to your ancestors."

Edward nodded solemnly. "Did Ares contact the King of the Elves?"

"He did and the King is probably half way here by now," Jareth muttered, summoning a crystal and peering into it. "Mai's still asleep…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mai opened her eyes and noticed how bright the sun was a few hours later. She realized how late it must be and sat up quickly. She almost cried out in pain as her muscles screamed in protest, but it came out in a moan.

"Yes, I wouldn't move if I were you," Jareth said, leaning against the door. "It will hurt."

"Thanks for the warning Goblin King," Mai hissed between clenched teeth as she lowered herself back into her reclined position. "I'm so late for school!"

"Yes it is noon Aboveground time, but you're not going to school today, Mai. Maybe not even tomorrow."

"You just want to keep me around, don't you?" Mai asked, smirking slightly.

Jareth looked disgusted at the thought. "No because if you strain your body too much, you might relapse and your grandfather and your fiancé will be berating me for the rest of my immortal life, Princess."

Mai looked away from him and stared at her balcony doors. "I don't want to think about that." She was silent for a second. "How're Edward and the twins?"

"They're fine as you will see when Gabriella comes to see you later."

Both of them heard Valeria's squeal of protest through Mai's doors as Jareth crossed over to the bed. The doors banged open to reveal an Elf with long steel gray hair and steel colored eyes. Those eyes took in the room and the occupants and a small smile grew on the chiseled face.

"Mai!" he exclaimed, striding over to her bed with Ares and Omar in tow. "That wench told me you were still asleep."

"I was and Valeria is not a wench!" Mai snapped. "And who the hell are you?"

The Elf's smile slipped a little. "I am your grandfather," he said.

Mai shrank closer to Jareth. "I thought as much," she muttered, looking away from him. "So you've found me, now what?"

"Now we take you back to your people," her grandfather stated, motioning for Omar to come closer.

Jareth glared at him and held Mai's hand. "She's not going anywhere in her present condition. Nor shall she go to that brothel you call a castle!"

"You dare defy me Jareth?" the Elf King questioned.

"I dare in my kingdom, Rorek." Jareth said. "And sometimes in yours."

"But I am her grandfather!" Rorek exclaimed, pointing at Mai.

"Some grandfather you are! She's been attacked and her mother murdered while you did nothing but complain about the loss!" Jareth retorted.

"Boys!" Mai snapped, making them look down at her again. "Stop arguing over me like I'm not here and like I'm a piece of property." She glared at Jareth when he opened his mouth. "I know I'm your property because I was wished away." She looked at Rorek. "And I know I'm the Princess of the Elves." She looked at her ceiling. "But I need to make my own decision about what I'm going to do."

"But -!" Rorek began.

"You heard her," Jareth said mockingly.

"Don't rush me. Don't talk about this matter to each other until I bring it up. And don't start any other fights." She looked pointedly at Jareth when she said that. "Now please go. I'm tired still and need some time to think."

Jareth let go of her hand and stood up. He motioned towards the door. "After you Rorek," he said.

Rorek stuck his nose in the air as he left the room with the silent Omar and Ares. Jareth glanced back at Mai and saw that her eyes were closed once more. A small smile appeared on his face as Spot crawled next to Mai and he closed the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Mai heard two squeals of delight when her bedroom door opened shortly after Jareth and the Elves left. She groaned in pain as two bodies pounced on her sore one. They giggled.

"Katy, Kelly what did I tell you before we came here?" Gabriella questioned, hands on her hips as she scowled at her daughters.

Katy and Kelly looked at each other and then at Mai. They slid off of the bed and looked down at their feet.

"We're sorry that we hurt you," they said in unison.

Mai gave them a small smile. "It's all right," she muttered. "I'm pretty much numb against some pain…"

The twins nodded and Gabriella sighed as she walked over and sat on the side of the bed.

"What did you two want to say to Mai?" she asked.

"Thank you for saving us and Edward from that thing," the twins said, smiling happily now that they were no longer facing punishment.

"You're welcome," Mai stated.

"Now, you two go and play so I can have a word with Mai," Gabriella ordered.

The twins pouted but didn't dare to defy their mother. Mai looked at Gabriella the instant the door closed behind the twins.

"I…I don't know how to thank you," Gabriella said, looking down at Mai with sad blue eyes. "You save my children and almost lost your life."

"Don't worry about thanking me," Mai told her. "I would do it again if I had to because your kids have grown on me. I couldn't stand to see them hurt."

Gabriella wiped away a tear that had fallen from her eye. "You're too good to us and you haven't known us that long."

"Yes, well, don't tell Jareth that. I want him to think that I'm the same old Mai as I was when I first came into his life. If he thought different, he'd probably try to keep me around longer."

Gabriella smiled and pulled a glass out of thin air. Amber colored liquid was in it. "Drink this and your pain will go away for awhile or at least become bearable."

Mai took the glass and threw the liquid down her throat. She made a face as she handed the glass back to Gabriella.

"It's nasty!" she complained.

Gabriella laughed and the glass burst into glitter. "But it works."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jareth looked up from his paperwork when the library door opened. Mai, still clad in her nightclothes, glanced at him and closed the door before walking over to him.

"You are supposed to be in bed," Jareth pointed out.

"But it got boring lying around, so I came her to bug you," Mai said, easing herself into the seat across from him.

"Oh joy," Jareth muttered, looking back at his paperwork.

Mai watched him work for a moment. "I've been thinking about whether or not I should go to my grandfather's kingdom," she said. She didn't get a reply, but she could tell that Jareth was listening. "And I think I might."

"Why?" Jareth asked, not looking at her.

"There're plenty of reasons. Like how I'd be with my people and because you hate me and I'd also not hurt your eyes as you look upon my repulsive little half breed face."

Jareth stopped writing for a moment. "I don't know what you're talking about," he lied.

"Jareth, I may have been unconscious, but my ears work properly. I heard everything you said to Mali." Mai informed him. "So, why shouldn't I make you happy and go away with the Elves?"

"Mai, I own you," Jareth pointed out.

"So what? I am a person and people are not allowed to be considered property anymore. It's illegal!"

"Not in the Underground," Jareth informed her wearily.

"So you'd rather keep me here as your property and start a war with the Elves?" Mai questioned.

"Damn it Mai!" Jareth exclaimed, getting to his feet. "I am the only being protecting you from death! And in doing that, I am protecting you from the truth of your people!"

"What truth?" Mai asked.

"The whole bunch of Elf royalty and nobility are whores. Your grandfather has thirty or more mistresses and who knows how many of them are sleeping around with your uncles and cousins as well," Jareth muttered, walking towards the window again. "More than likely, you would be subjected to the same treatment as the other women there if you went." He glanced over his shoulder at her. "That's why you're mother left."

"And you know this how?" Mai asked, staring at him.

"She told me before she fled to the Aboveground," Jareth admitted, looking back out the window at his lands. "I promised to tell no one."

Mai looked down at her hands. "I didn't know that."

"That is why I can not let you go to Elf Country," Jareth said, suddenly standing in front of Mai.

"Is that agreement with my mother the only reason you don't want me to go?" Mai questioned, watching his eyes.

He smirked. "That and I need someone else to bug."

Mai nodded and gave him a wan smile. "But what about Rorek?"

"Leave the old Elf to me after we go and get some food into you," Jareth said, offering her a hand up.

Mai took his hand, knowing that she had just sealed her fate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mai picked at her food at dinner. She could feel the tension in the room coming from Ares who was seated next to her and Rorek who was seated across from her. None of the Elves had a scrap of meat on their plate and Mai remembered that Elves did not like killing animals to feed. She herself found that sometimes meat was not in her appetite.

She glanced at Jareth, who was at the head of the table and saw that he was eating like he normally did. He looked at her as if he felt her eyes on him and shook his head a fraction of an inch to each side. She sighed and returned to her meat and vegetable stew.

"How is your army doing Jareth?" Rorek questioned in an offhand fashion but Mai knew what he was up to.

Obviously Jareth did too because he looked at Rorek. "It's ready for anything."

"Anything?" Rorek asked.

"Anything."

Mai looked between them and sighed. "I've come to a decision about whether I should go with you or stay with Jareth," Mai began and Rorek and Ares looked at her. "And I think I should stay with Jareth."

"Now you've gone and turned my granddaughter against me just like you did with Rebecca!" Rorek snapped at Jareth.

"He didn't turn me against anyone," Mai said, looking at him. "I came up with this decision myself."

"I'm sure you did," Rorek hissed, glaring at Jareth.

Mai sighed in frustration and got to her feet. "And this is an example of why I don't want to go with you, Rorek!"

She walked out of the dining hall, biting her lip against the pain that was coming back. Ares glanced at Rorek before getting up and following her. Jareth looked after the two.

"You turned her against me, I know it," Rorek muttered, sipping his wine. "And your father will be hearing about this."

"I don't care Rorek," Jareth said, leaning back in his seat and playing with a crystal. "He will see it exactly the same way I do and you will have to accept your granddaughter's decision."

"Out of all the women of my family why did you have to take Rebecca and my first granddaughter?" Rorek questioned. "There are so many other women who would gladly take the place of Mai and you can have any of them in exchange for her."

Jareth looked at him. "But none of them are as entertaining and interesting as Mai is. And none of them are as pure, gifted or…" He smirked. "Mai."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mai knew she was being followed. She knew who was following her. She also knew that she didn't want to be followed, especially by him.

"Stop following me!" she ordered, not looking at him as she walked to the Escher Room to confuse him.

"I need to talk to you," Ares said, following her painful walk with ease.

"No, you don't," Mai hissed, disappearing into the Escher Room. "You need to go away."

Ares walked into the room and saw Mai round an archway and appear on a stairway. He sighed and crossed his arms. "I need to talk to you."

"You can talk, but don't expect me to listen much," Mai mumbled, sitting on a landing over his head.

"Did Jareth have any hand in your decision?" Ares questioned.

"No," Mai lied, looking down at him.

"Is it because of me?"

"Maybe."

"Will you explain?"

Mai sighed. "Yes."

"Then explain."

"All right. Where were you all when I was born? Sitting on your ass waiting for someone to find my mother. When my mother was killed with my father, no one in the Elf Kingdom blinked. Jareth drug me into a Council meeting and you and Omar didn't even think that I would have any connection to Rebecca. The only thing that got you Elves into action was the possibility someone was going to kill me. That shows that you don't care much about me." She stretched. "I bet the only way you'd actually have noticed me back then would have been if I danced around you, naked and waving a sign that said 'I'm Rebecca's daughter!'."

Ares shook his head and looked away from her. "I think you've been around Jareth too long."

"And I think that you don't know me for who I am." Mai shot back, getting to her feet.

"We could work on that," Ares said, looking up at her again as she walked towards another archway. "We could get to know each other."

"Here's the thing," Mai said, looking at him. "I don't want to know you." With that, she disappeared in the archway.

Ares arched his neck in an attempt to see where she went. He looked around the room, but Mai was no where to be seen. He sighed and tried to remember how to get out of there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mai edged along a wall and peeked around a corner. There were no Elves, so she took that turn. She continued walking until she heard Omar muttering to himself. She pressed herself against a wall and watched him walk past without looking at her.

"That was close," she muttered.

She heard a chorus of baby cries behind her and turned to see a whole bunch of round faces over the sides of cradles and cribs. She walked in between the rows and estimated that there were more than fifty crying or sleeping babies.

"Where the hell am I?" Mai asked, looking around.

"The nursery Miss," a Changeling girl with bubble gum pink hair in a rocking chair said, rocking a baby. "Do you see any you would like?"

"Like for what?" Mai questioned, completely confused.

"For adoption Miss," the Changeling said, looking at her with bright pink eyes.

"But where did all these come from?"

"They were wished away."

Mai's mouth dropped open in shock. A hand snaked around her and closed her mouth. She followed the gloved hand with her eyes and turned when it vanished from her line of vision.

"Is this your idea of a joke Jareth?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N: Okay, so now I've introduced a new room in the castle full of crying babies. And Rorek is starting to cause trouble for Jareth and Mai. Does Ares sound desperate for people to like him or what? I must know what you think!! Review me please!!_


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Sorry my update is a bit late, but I've been sick. My thanks go out to Princess of Fae, notwritten, and Ereneviana for your reviews! Thank you all for reviewing and here is the next chapter of this semi-awesome story._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Sixteen**

Mai never took her eyes off of Jareth, who was holding a baby in his arms. He walked around her and deposited the baby in an empty crib.

"This is not a joke Mai," Jareth said.

"But you turn babies into Goblins and these… aren't Goblins," Mai muttered, gesturing at the babies.

"I turn babies damaged at birth and the ones whose runner lost into Goblins," Jareth informed her, moving through the rows of cribs. "Healthy babies given in return for mortal dreams are brought here to be adopted by Fae who can not conceive. If they are not adopted by the age of eight, they become Changelings."

"So, these children are Fae?" Mai asked, following him.

"Yes." He turned around suddenly, causing Mai to almost run into him. "Why did you come in here?"

"Uh…I was hiding from the Elves and when Omar was coming my way, I pressed myself back against a wall and I found myself here," Mai explained, feeling stupid.

Jareth's eyes narrowed and he turned and continued walking towards a door. Mai watched him walk through the door like it wasn't there. A hand came back through the door and beckoned for her to follow. Mai walked over to it and tried the doorknob, but found that it wouldn't turn. Jareth was obviously holding it so she couldn't get out, but he wanted her out.

"Jareth, what's the point of you doing this?" Mai questioned.

"Do what you did to go through that solid brick wall," Jareth ordered.

Mai sighed and rested her forehead against the cold wood of the door and stared at the floor. "Jareth, I don't know how I went through that wall, so I don't know what to do."

She didn't feel cold wood on her forehead and she found herself staring at two black boots. She looked up to find herself looking into Jareth's almost amused eyes.

"Don't know how and yet you can," Jareth commented. "That's interesting, don't you think?"

"Um…" Mai looked at him nervously. "Yes…"

"That's what I thought," Jareth said. "Now if you have time at nine, we could meet in the library and practice."

"Practice what?"

"Magic, though I think Rorek would strongly disapprove." He smirked. "So don't tell him or any Elf."

"Magic?"

"Come to the library at nine and you'll see," Jareth said, fading from view.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mai seriously considered not going to the library, but her curiosity got the best of her. She crept slowly through the halls and only encountered a few drunken Goblins on her way to the library. The door was closed, but it opened at her touch. The room was lit up with candles that were floating in thin air and no one was there as far as she could tell.

"Jareth?" Mai asked, closing the door behind her. "Jareth?"

She started tiptoeing over to Jareth's desk, passing the couch thing. Something snaked around her waist and pulled her onto the couch thing. A scream started to escape her lips, but a leather covered hand covered her mouth. Once they were sure that she wouldn't scream again, they removed their hand from her mouth and rubbed her back.

"Jareth, what are you doing?" Mai asked, glaring at him in the dark because she was confused and wanted to know why she was sitting sideways on his lap.

"You need to relax," Jareth said, mismatched eyes glowing slightly in the dim light.

"I'll relax when you tell me how I walked through the wall and a door," Mai muttered.

"And made a door slam without touching it and how you defeated the Artical by yourself," Jareth added with a smirk. "All of this without you knowing how."

"Well, how?" Mai asked.

"You're Fae."

Mai sighed and looked at a candle in front of her. "So, I can control these…powers…right?"

Jareth nodded and took one of her hands in his. He turned it so that the palm was facing the ceiling. Mai felt something tingling on the back of her hand and stared at it.

"Concentrate on summoning your magic into your hand." Jareth whispered into her ear.

Mai thought hard about bringing her magic to her hand. Nothing happened for a couple of minutes, but then her hand started tingling. Red sparkles started shooting from her hands.

"Now, make a crystal," Jareth ordered quietly.

Mai bit her lip and thought about making a crystal like Jareth's. The sparkles started moving around and before she knew it, a crystal was sitting in her palm. A fiery red, marble sized ball of energy glowed on the inside for a second before fading. Mai smiled and twirled the crystal around on her hand.

"Make another one, but quicker this time," Jareth commanded, plucking the crystal out of her hand.

Mai sighed and tapped into her magic again. Another crystal appeared on her other hand. Again the glimmer was there and gone. She started twirling that one around.

Jareth continued making her conjure crystals until she could do it as fast as he could and without much thought. He then proceeded to make her turn the crystals into various things. Two hours of that took a lot out of her, so she was leaning against Jareth when they heard someone storming towards the library.

"Uh-oh…" Mai whispered, handing him her crystals.

The door burst open with such force that several candles went out with the resulting wind. Rorek glared at the two of them and Jareth's hidden hand.

"What are you two doing?" Rorek questioned through his clenched teeth.

"Nothing," Mai said, smiling slightly. "Well, we were talking, but not anymore."

"It looks like you were doing more than talking," Ares commented, leaning against the doorframe.

Mai made a face and got off of Jareth's lap. "That's all we were doing Mr. Pervert!"

"Yeah right," Rorek muttered.

Mai growled threateningly which caused Omar to move forward and put a hand on the hilt of his sword. Mai smirked and twitched her little finger. Omar jumped like he had been pinched. She felt Jareth's disapproving glare on her back and sighed.

"I'll take this as my cue to leave," Mai said, brushing past the Elves. "Goodnight men."

She was just about to go through the door when she came face to face with the High King. She gulped and edged past him. The High King looked back over his shoulder as she walked away.

_Creepy…_Mai thought, rounding a corner and removing herself from the High King's deadly glare. _He is definitely Jareth's father._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The High King waited until he was sure that Mai was on the way to her room before he closed the door. He could feel the tension in the room and knew that most of it was coming from the Elves. Jareth appeared to be the only relaxed person in this room.

"I have been called because you Elves have finally found Rebecca's daughter and you don't like her choice in living with my son," the High King said, crossing his arms. "Correct?"

"Your son has influenced my granddaughter during her stay here like he did with Rebecca," Rorek blurted out, pointing an accusing finger at Jareth.

"I had no hand in her choice," Jareth said from his relaxed position on the couch thing. "And there is no evidence that I had a hand in Rebecca's decisions either."

"You're had seventeen years to get rid of the evidence Jareth," Omar pointed out.

"Well, that would have been clever of me if I had any evidence or if I had influenced Rebecca, but the fact is that I had no hand in any of it." He smirked. "But if you don't believe me, ask the only person who truly knows."

"And who would that be?" the High King questioned, guessing that he probably already knew the answer.

"Rebecca herself."

"Rebecca is dead Jareth," Ares pointed out.

"And such a pity that is," Jareth said. "For you Elves and poor Mai."

"Let's get back on subject," the High King ordered. "The Elves want Mai back in their care, but she doesn't want to go with you lot apparently."

"Yes and you are the only person who can make her come with us," Rorek said, looking at the High King hopefully.

The High King sighed and looked at his son.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mai was reading one of the books she had pinched from the library and walking around the castle at the same time. Drunk, cackling Goblins chasing roosters ran at her several times and she simply kicked them out of the way. She had no clue where she was going, but only hoped that she didn't run into any Elves.

"Rebecca?" someone called out as she passed a room.

Mai didn't reply or turn around.

"Rebecca?" the same voice called out from behind Mai.

Mai turned around and found herself looking into two misty blue eyes. A woman with white blonde hair, pale skin, wearing a long lavender gown stood before Mai.

"Rebecca?" she asked again.

"No," Mai said, remembering that her appearance had been altered and that she no longer looked like her mother. "I am her daughter."

"Oh, you're Mai?" the woman asked. "I am sorry dear, but you see my vision has left me and I can only see people's auras. Yours is so close to Rebecca's that I was confused."

"It's all right…" Mai muttered.

"Where is your mother anyway? I haven't seen her in years."

Mai sighed. "She and her husband were murdered, so now I'm staying with Jareth…"

The woman sighed and gave Mai a wan smile. "I'm sorry to hear about your mother, but I am glad that my son is doing something good instead of pining over that Sarah girl."

"Jareth's your son?"

"Hm…Oh, yes. He's the fourth child of Rupert's and mine. I'm Angel by the way."

"Well…I am pleased to meet you, your majesty," Mai said, bowing her head.

"Now, we'll have none of that. I never liked being called that and all the other royal titles. I was like you, a city girl, before I married Rupert…" Angel said. "So how has my son been treating you?"

Mai shrugged. "As well as can be expected considering all the trouble I am and my ties to Sarah. And he has been trying to protect me from my mother's enemies."

Angel nodded and fell into step next to Mai. "My son, though stubborn and as cruel as Rupert, does have some good in him. And he can be gentle too."

Mai sighed. "I hope that he hasn't grown so tired of me that he's going to send me off with the Elves."

"I'm sure that he would do no such thing."

Mai stopped in her tracks because Ares, Omar, and Rorek were heading their way. "Let's hope you're right Angel."

Mai held her breath as the three Elves got closer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N: And that's the end of that chapter! Ha-ha! I'm so evil to you guys! I hate cliff hangers and don't like writing them for fear of being yelled at, but cliff hangers make everything so much more interesting, so I hope you can deal with it._

_Is there any artists reading this story? If there are, I would love to see your interpretation of Mai, Jareth, and any of the other characters that are in my story. I promise I won't make fun of them. Just send me an email with your pictures and I guarantee that I will love them no matter what! Thank you. ~Scarlet_


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: My thanks go out to __**notwritten **__and __**Ali **__for your awesome reviews! Thanks a lot guys!!!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Seventeen**

The Elves were in front of Mai and then they were walking past her. She glanced back at them and let her breath out in a rush.

"That was a close one," she whispered.

"It's good to know how little faith you have in me," Jareth said, standing before her and his mother with the High King.

Mai smiled and pounced on Jareth rather painfully. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Jareth had only a hint of amusement in his eyes as he pried Mai's arms from around him. Rupert and Angel watched calmly.

"Uh-oh…" Mai muttered, remembering that Jareth's parents were just a few feet away. "I'm embarrassing you in front of your parents, aren't I?"

Jareth gave her his best annoyed look and Mai pouted, crossing her arms.

"You and your parents are not a fun combination," she mumbled. "Especially you and Rupert."

The said High King growled. "You better be careful girl or I will banish you to Elf Country for the rest of your days!"

Mai glared at him. "Your threats scare me as much as Jareth's do and let me tell you that that's not much. Better luck next time, Rupert."

Rupert made a swift motion with his hand and Mai looked like she had been slapped across the face. Anger instantly shined in her dark eyes and flared in Jareth's.

"Touch me like that again Rupert and you will regret it!" Mai snarled, her aura showing around her briefly like fire. "Goodnight all!" With that she stormed off, seemingly unaware that everything that was not secured in place jumped of slid out her way.

Rupert growled again and made to go after her, but Angel put a hand on his arm. His ice blue gaze met her misty blue one.

"Leave her be Rupert," she ordered quietly. "She would be a formidable opponent for you now and you can not blame her for being brash. Look at what she's been through."

The anger in Rupert's eyes lessened. "Do not make excuses for her Angel. She is old enough to know better than to talk like that to her superiors."

"And someone is old enough to know better than to strike a lady," Jareth commented in icy tones, glaring at his father.

Rupert decided to ignore the comment from his son. "We will leave for now, but if the girl gets attacked one more time, she will be removed from the Goblin City and placed in protective custody in Elf Country."

"But what if they can not prevent further attacks?" Angel asked.

"Which they can't," Jareth muttered.

"Then we put her in an Oubliette and forget about her," Rupert stated.

"Easier said than done, dad!" Jareth snapped. "And if you believe that I'm going to hand her over to the Elves or lock her in an Oubliette, you're stupider than any High King has the right to be."

Rupert glared at his son for a moment before spinning on his heel and walking away with Angel. "I will send two _trustworthy_ children of mine to keep an eye on things around here."

Jareth watched his parents vanish in a flurry of gold glitter. He sighed and turned around, finding himself in Mai's room with Mai no where to be seen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ow…damn him!" Mai snapped, glaring at the mirror in the bathroom to make sure that she wasn't getting a bruise on her face. "I hate the High King!"

"There are some times in my life when I feel the same way."

Mai glared at Jareth's reflection in the mirror. "Of course you would. You're his son which gives you a very good excuse to hate him since the day you were born."

"True, but there are times when I hate him like a normal person meeting him for the first time would," Jareth admitted, leaning against the doorframe.

Mai shook her head. "Hate changes nothing. I'm still in trouble with the High King, my people, and have a beautiful bruise to show the world tomorrow on my graduation day…Great…"

Jareth sighed and shot something at her. "Remind me to teach you how to heal yourself next."

Mai glanced in her mirror and saw that the bruise was gone. She poked the area where it had been and noticed that it didn't hurt anymore.

"Thank you Jareth," she said.

"What would you do without me?" Jareth questioned.

Mai shrugged as she walked past him. "Live a much quieter life, sleep in more, lose my head to my mother's enemies…I don't know."

"You're so…" Jareth began.

"Adorable? Nice? Mean? Hot? Much trouble? Testy?" Mai suggested, plopping herself down on her bed.

"Childish."

Mai groaned and sank back on her bed. "You're mean."

"Your point?"

Mai suddenly sprang up "I graduate tomorrow! Snap!" She started pacing. "Stupid Elves…made me lose track of time…no more school is a good thing…less Peter…"

Jareth watched her pace with a look of slight amusement on his face. She had obviously forgotten that after she graduated, she would become a full time resident of the Underground. All her journeys Aboveground would be at his agreement and would be very short.

"I have to go alone…" Mai muttered before shrugging. "Oh well…Maybe I can convince Edward to tag along."

"He's having lessons with his father tomorrow," Jareth lied easily. "And all of your other friends down her have work to do."

"Fine…fine…" Mai said, plopping herself down on her bed once more. "Now thanks for everything you did tonight and you can leave."

She put her Jareth scented pillow over her head and rolled so her back was to Jareth. That was fine by Jareth, who had more important things to do as he found himself sitting in his throne room. The only problem was that he had no clue what he had to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Tobias, Gabriella, and Eve watched Mai run around the castle with amused expressions on their faces the next morning. Michael had grown bored with watching so he had started chasing her with some cackling Goblins.

"Cap and gown, check…" Mai muttered, donning the black cap. "Cell phone, check. Transportation, not sure. Goblin King, where the hell is he?"

She stopped in her tracks in front of the tree adults. Michael bumped into her and ten Goblins ran into him. Mai gave him a dirty look before she looked back at the others.

"So where's the Goblin King?" Mai questioned.

"He's not in the castle?" Gabriella asked.

"We've been everywhere in the castle and there's no sign of Captain Poofy Hair," Michael said, smiling as he placed his chin on Mai's shoulder.

"Well, we haven't seen him." Eve stated, examining her nails.

"But I'm going to be –" Mai began she vanished with a small pop. "Late…"

She looked around and found that she was just a few blocks from her school. She sighed and dusted herself off.

"Stupid glitter…" she muttered, raking her fingers through her hair. "I didn't plan on having sparkly hair."

"Do you ever stop complaining?" Jareth's voice questioned.

Mai braced herself for the laughing Jareth would receive for his normal attire. Tights and capes, among other things, just wouldn't fit in with the world. She almost felt sorry for Jareth.

No laughter.

No pointing.

Nothing.

_What the? _Mai thought, watching people drive by. _Are they blind?_

"No. The humans can see me very well Mai." Jareth said.

Mai turned around cautiously and her eyes went wide. "You…you look…"

"Normal by human male standards, yes," Jareth said, crossing his arms. "I know you expected there to be a big scene, but I do know how to blend in."

Mai doubted that Jareth wouldn't cause a scene even if he was dressed normally. He wore a nice pair of jeans which covered the tops of his boots, a midnight blue button up shirt that exposed most of his pale skinned chest because he had neglected to button several buttons. He still had his amulet, make up, and poofy hair. Mai sighed. Her fellow Seniors would have a hard time fighting the urge to have a piece of Goblin King.

"Personally, I don't think your presence will go unnoticed by the female population," Mai muttered, spinning on her heel and walking towards the school.

"Are you trying to say something?" Jareth questioned, falling into step beside her on the sidewalk.

"No."

"Mai. Tell the truth or I will let Michael chase you around the Labyrinth for a week."

"Fine. The female population of my school might consider you hot and will try to steal you…I hope you will be smart enough to avoid trouble."

"That is something _you _can't avoid," Jareth said.

Mai sighed. "This is going to be the worst day of my life."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
The graduation ceremony didn't start until eleven. Mai refused to let Jareth out of her sight while they waited. By the time the graduation ceremony started, there was a rumor going around that Mai was dating a rock star. Jareth seemed pleased with the rumor and even attempted to coax it along by wrapping an arm around Mai, among other things. That didn't stop some of the other girls from trying to take him when Mai went to get her diploma.

"Vultures." Mai muttered after the Seniors were released. "Stupid, ugly, fat vultures."

"I don't see your problem," Jareth said, popping some M&Ms in his mouth and ignoring the staring women they walked past.

Mai rolled her eyes. "Of course you wouldn't have a problem with so many whores drooling over you. You're used to it, but I do not like have someone staring, talking, or thinking such rude things."

She noticed Jareth glanced over at her, but didn't give it much thought. Her head was too full of thoughts to allow another one.

"Mai!" someone squealed.

Mai was suddenly knocked into Jareth. She smiled at the brunette hugging her.

"Sarah! Is this attack the half human day?" Mai asked.

The said brunette released Mai and smirked. "So? When were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you are dating a 'rock star'." Sarah smiled happily at Jareth.

"And when were you going to tell me that you were dating a half Elf?" Peter asked, striding over.

"Oh…not you," Jareth muttered, sounding annoyed.

Sarah and Mai looked in between the two blondes. Mai groaned as she realized something.

"You two are related."

Peter smiled happily. "About time one of you saw the resemblance. Of course I thought that Sarah would notice first, but its fine by me that you were smarter Mai."

"You repulsive little Fae!" Sarah snapped, playfully taking a couple whacks at Peter. "After all I've done for you! I've been so nice! And I've listened to your heart's troubles too!"

"Now that sound interesting," Jareth said, smirking. "But I bet your ears burst with all his talking."

Sarah shrugged. Mai attempted to pull herself away from Jareth, but Jareth kept a firm hold on her. Peter grumbled something under his breath and folded his arms across his chest.

"You didn't answer my question Mai," Sarah said.

"I was never going to tell you that I was dating the Goblin King because –" Mai was cut off by Jareth putting a butter soft hand over her mouth.

"Because she was afraid you'd be jealous," Jareth finished for her.

"Jareth, I'm not jealous. If you wo actually settled your differences and got together, I'd be happy for you," Sarah admitted. "It'd be the first time Mai actually dated."

Mai got red in the face and Jareth almost yelped as her skin's temperature spiked rapidly.

"Sarah! You weren't supposed to tell!"

Peter smirked. "If she hadn't, I probably would have."

Mai shot him a dirty look. "Jareth, I want to go back very soon."

Sarah's smile vanished. "But you'll never come back if you leave. You belong to the Goblin King."

Mai nodded. "That is a bit of a drag," she said, causing Jareth to scowl. "But I promised that I'd become a full time resident of the Underground. And I never really break my promises."

Jareth spun her away from him and back into his arms like they were dancing again. With the motion her cap, gown, and diploma vanished. Mai growled threateningly as he put the tips of his fingers in her jeans pocket. Of course, Jareth ignored her in his playing along with the rumor.

"Don't you worry Sarah," Peter said, wrapping a friendly arm around her shoulders. "I can take you to visit Mai anytime your heart desires. Except for a couple of days next week, that is."

"Why?" Sarah questioned, removing his arm from her person.

Peter glanced nervously at Jareth, who gave him a warning scowl.

"Uh…Fae things and such happen for a couple of days next week," Peter announced. "Humans aren't allowed to attend."

Sarah folded her arms over her chest. "Is that all?"

"Well, I did leave out a few of the minor details, but they aren't anything to get your panties in a bunch over."

Jareth rolled his eyes. "Say your goodbyes now, we're going to be leaving in five minutes."

Mai tested the strength of Jareth's hold and found that she could easily escape now. She did so quickly, grabbed Sarah by the arm, and dragged her away from the two brothers. Once they were far enough, she told Sarah everything that she had been wanting to tell her. About being part Fae, the Artical, being an Elven princess, everything. Sarah was so happy to hear all of it. Then Big Ben chimed one o'clock and Mai knew they only had two minutes to talk. She saw that Sarah knew it too.

"I don't know how to say goodbye," Sarah admitted. "It's just so final and that's not how I like relationships to be."

Mai nodded. "How about 'bye for now'?"

Sarah frowned. "I thought Jareth would permanently remove your existence from the human world."

Mai smiled. "That's the way things normally happen, but Jareth and I talked before the ceremony and he's letting me keep my life. Anna's just going to have to play me for awhile."

Sarah embraced her friend. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too," Mai said, giving her best friend a last squeeze. "But maybe I can visit via mirror or something. And remember, cell phone."

Jareth was suddenly next to Mai. "Time's up. Goodbye Sarah."

Sarah nodded and watched Jareth drag Mai away. Mai sighed and let him return to the semblance of them being together. She wasn't exactly sure why they were still walking in the Aboveground. She looked questioningly at Jareth and he jerked his head back slightly. Mai glanced over her shoulder and saw the people she hated, but who her mother had loved.

The paparazzi were running towards them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N: I know this chapter was slightly rushed, but that's how it came out. Now you know Peter is Jareth's little brother. Yay! Family reunions. Now, that that's over. Please review!!! Thanks!_


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: Thank you __**notwritten**__ for your review!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Eighteen**

Mai quickly looked straight ahead, but the damage was already done. The paparazzi were coming upon them fast. She glanced nervously over at Jareth, unsure of how he'd react to the new (to him) paparazzi. He probably never even heard of the paparazzi. That could end badly for the paparazzi and herself in the end.

"Jareth, don't use magic…" Mai whispered, trying to force herself to keep walking at a normal pace instead of running away like she wanted to do so badly. "That'll just drive them crazy."

"And who are they?" Jareth questioned, moving a little closer to her.

"The people coming upon us with cameras and the like are what we Abovegrounders call the paparazzi." Mai announced. "They crave rumors and sometimes the truth, so keep your mouth shut. Please."

Jareth nodded and looked straight ahead. Mai followed suit as the first of the paparazzi started snapping pictures and started walking next to them. Soon they were surrounded.

"Who's your friend Mai?" one guy asked.

"How are you holding up since your parents are gone?" another asked.

"How long have you two been going out?"

"What are you going to do now that you've graduated from high school?"

Mai saw an opening in the mob and risked the thought or escape. She grabbed Jareth's butter soft hand.

"Run Jareth!" she exclaimed, dragging him after her.

Soon both were running away from the pursuing paparazzi. Mai couldn't help but smile as she glanced back at Jareth. She thought this was fun and guessed he thought it was somewhat entertaining, judging by his amused smirk.

She pulled him in the direction of an ice cream shop where the paparazzi couldn't enter. _Hopefully they'll grow tired of me and go bug someone really famous_, she thought, fingering the money in her jeans pocket. _Or we could sneak out through the back._

"So what would you like to eat while we wait for our fan group to disperse?" she asked, smiling at Jareth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, Mai glanced at the window wall. The paparazzi were gone. She looked back at Jareth who was still marveling over his chocolate milkshake. She had finished her smaller one awhile ago and had spent the time in between watching the Goblin King marvel at the Aboveground creation while she thought about who could want her dead. And she couldn't help but think about what she was going to do now that she was going to be living in the Underground permanently.

"We should go now," Jareth announced, finally finishing his chocolate treat.

Mai nodded and tossed their cups when they passed the trashcans on their way to the doors. Jareth held the door open for her and they started down the sidewalk once more. Both suppressed groans when they heard the clicks of cameras and scurrying feet.

"Anymore not so bright ideas?" Jareth questioned.

Mai looked around them and saw that they were walking towards the park.

"Come on," she urged. "We might be able to lose them in the park and then you can glitter us away to the Underground."

Jareth nodded and together they hurried into the park with the paparazzi on their heels. Mai led them up a hill and around a large grove of trees. She and Jareth started hurrying down the other side of the hill when she tripped. She tumbled into him, knocking him down as well.

They started rolling down the hill quickly. Jareth magicked them away as they crashed at the bottom of the hill. When the paparazzi made it to their side of the hill, they saw glitter being blown away by a gentle breeze.

One man looked at the others. "So this Jareth friend of Mai's is a rock star _and _a magician…I call the story!"

"No way! I received the tip first! The story's mine!"

"No it's mine!"

"It's mine!"

The paparazzi started getting into a fight about who could get the story and ended up tumbling down the hill. Only they landed in a huge mud puddle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mai laughed when she and Jareth appeared in the garden. They were in the same position they had been in the Aboveground when they had fallen. Jareth's torso was over hers and he was chuckling.

"We should do that more often," Mai commented. "It'd be so much fun!"

Jareth nodded and pushed himself off of her. "I would prefer that we didn't. And you better not tell anyone about this little escapade."

"You have my word for what little good it is," Mai promised, sitting up.

She realized with a small pang of regret that he was back in his normal tights and archaic poet's shirt. She sighed. _Old habits die hard_, she thought. _Old fashions just never quit, even when you want them to._

Jareth offered her a hand up. Mai took it and sprung to her feet quickly.

"Someone's coming…" Mai muttered, brushing the dust off her shoulders and straightened the strap of her blue spaghetti strap shirt. "It's Michael being a messenger. Two unwelcome guests have arrived. No one's happy." She blinked. "How'd I know that?"

Jareth smirked and pulled a leaf out of her tangled hair. "You know very well how you did it."

Mai glared at him and folded her arms over her chest. She couldn't say anything though because Michael was stomping towards them, literally. Fairies hurriedly flew out of the way to avoid being squashed. This new Michael caught Mai off guard. This Michael wasn't happy and she didn't like this Michael.

"What is it now?" Jareth questioned, looking at his younger brother.

"Dad's favorite brats are here and would like to have a meeting with 'the human fraternizer and the half breed'." Michael announced in a dark voice. "Bastards…"

"Ooh! They're gonna pay!" Mai snapped, stomping her right foot. "No one makes fun of my bloodline! Who shall I be yelling at in the castle?"

Before either brother could answer, Mai was storming off into the castle. The brothers hurried after her, wondering what she'd do when she met the oldest of the High King's children.

Mai had no clue who she was going to yell at. She guessed it was the two people that were currently being glared at by the family she had grown to love. She put on her best angry face and marched over to them.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" she questioned, glaring at them. "Even if you are Rupert's two favorite brats that gives you no right to call me names! You don't even know me!"

The woman with silver hair blinked her hard silver eyes. "We know who you are, Mai, Rorek's granddaughter."

Mai instantly hated the woman's cultured voice. Her hands started tingling but she hardly noticed.

"Say my real name," Mai ordered. "And my parents' names."

The woman glanced at the silver haired and silver eyed man. He crossed his arms and gave Mai a hard look.

"Your name is Mai and your mother was Rebecca of the Elves," he said. "Your father is unknown."

Mai shook her head as she took a couple of steps closer. "My mother's name was Rebecca and my father's name was Alexander Wilson. I'm their daughter, Mai Ann Rosalie Wilson." She smirked. "Half Elf, half human, but I'm still intelligent enough to see two spoiled brats who think they're better than everyone else."

Michael and Eve snickered. Mai suddenly remembered something and rounded on Jareth. He cocked an eyebrow.

"You never told me these two dolts' names," Mai said, folding her arms over her chest.

"Why you little!" the man snapped, raising a hand.

Blue energy ricocheted off Mai. Scarlet bolts flickered on her person before fading. The two siblings looked at each other in surprise. The family started whispering about what had happened.

"Lumeria and Jovas," Jareth said, looking slightly amused. "The _best _children my father has ever sired."

"Okay…" Mai spun around on her heel to face the twins once more. "So you wanted a meeting with your little brother and me, the half breed, fine. You can wait until after dinner to have a friendly chat with us. Is that okay with you?"

"No." Lumeria and Jovas said in unison.

"Good. I'll see you in Jareth's office after dinner." Mai purred, smiling. "So Michael, do you want to go bug Flim?"

"Yes!" Michael exclaimed, hurrying after her.

Lumeria looked over at Jareth. "Jareth…"

Jareth held up a gloved hand. "You heard Mai. No talking to me until after dinner in my office."

Lumeria and Jovas turned on their heels and marched away. Tobias and Eve high-fived with huge smiles on their faces. Jareth glanced at them before walking away with a smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mai was happily walking down the hall, holding the hands of Katy and Kelly four hours after dinner.

"Okay, tomorrow we're going to try to convince your father to take us Aboveground to check out the pet store," Mai said. "I can't guarantee that I'll be able to go with you or that he'll say yes, but there's a good chance that he'll let you."

"Goodnight Mai," the twins chorused before hurrying into their shared room.

"Goodnight…" Mai muttered as the door closed.

"You lied to them," Jareth said.

Mai glanced over her shoulder at him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"To my nieces. You lied about knowing whether or not Tobias would let them go to the Aboveground or not. You do know."

Mai shrugged and started walking away from him. "I said there was a good chance that they could go. But I know that you won't let me go, so why should I have them get their hopes up?"

She didn't jump when she rounded a corner and almost walked into him. She gave him a look before continuing on her way.

"And where do you think you're going?" Jareth questioned.

"Hm? Oh, I was thinking about taking a nice bubble bath and then changing into a comfy night shirt before sitting down in my favorite chair with a good book."

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"I suppose it I was forgetting something, I wouldn't remember what it was," Mai muttered. "So I supposed I don't know and that you should just tell me."

"The meeting with the hated twins?"

"Oh, that."

"You told them after dinner we'd talk to them."

"That's right. So I'll go take my bath, get changed into some night clothes, and then we'll talk." She smirked. "We're still talking after dinner, see?"

Jareth smirked. "There may be hope for you humans after all."

"Uh-huh….See you in about an hour."

Jareth watched her hurry off in the direction of her room. His smirk vanished as he turned and appeared in his room. A bottle of ale was waiting for him on his bedside table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
"Ah…much better," Mai sighed, straightening her oversized t-shirt complete with a mischievous fairy on the front.

She opened the door to the bathroom and found Jareth lying on her bed, looking at her sketchbook again. She sighed and leaned against the door frame. He was obviously checking for new drawings which meant a question and answer session was coming soon.

"Your twin siblings are waiting," she pointed out. "And I would like to get this over with."

Jareth nodded and got off her bed, but refused to take his eyes off the sketchbook. Mai kept him in her sight as she padded barefoot down the rough stone hall. She didn't feel like missing out on Jareth walking into something or tripping.

"So is there anything you would like to ask me about in there?" Mai asked as they walked. "Because I might be willing to clarify a few things."

Jareth did not reply. Mai sighed and muttered something random under her breath. The sketchbook was suddenly closed and hit Jareth on the chin. He glared at her, but Mai was busy counting her fingers to make sure she still had them all.

"About time you decided to show up," Jovas said, sticking his head out of the library door. "Late as usual."

"We're not late," Jareth said, following Mai into the library, still not looking up from the book which had reopened.

"The girl said we would meet after dinner," Lumeria stated, sitting in Jareth's chair like it was a throne. "Dinner has been over with for hours."

"Ah, then we are not late," Mai commented, smiling. "I said after dinner all right, but I never specified _when _after dinner we would meet. So take that, dumbasses."

Rather than attempt to hit her again, Jovas brushed past her and moved to stand next to his sister. Mai watched Jareth sit on the windowsill, his nose still in her book, out of the corner of her eye.

"So what do you two eggheads want?" Mai asked, hands on her hips.

Lumeria's eyes silver eyes narrowed. "As you know our father, the High King, has stationed us in this pit in order to make sure nothing happens to you. If something does, we'll report it to the High King and have you put in an Oubliette to wait for exact details of your transfer."

Mai snorted. "An Oubliette? Damn, your father has gone daft if he thinks that'll stop the enemy! I'm safer in the bath tub."

"Do not insult our father!" Jovas ordered, his aura crackling with anger. "You could be murdered for that!"

Mai glanced at Jareth. "Too much?" she asked, barely opening her mouth.

Jareth did not reply again, but Mai thought she saw him give a tiny nod. She sighed and did not make anymore insults towards the High King, waiting to do that in only his presence or Jareth's.

"Your grandfather, King Rorek, will be staying in this sham of a castle until the attacker is caught," Lumeria continued, a smug smirk on her face. "No doubt he will be making plans for your marriage to Sir Ares."

_That's right, rub it in my face_, Mai thought, hands clenching into fists. _Not too long from now you'll be married to some old man and push babies out left and right. Your twin will marry some slut and become an old drunk unless he changes the way he is now._

Of course, she knew they could not hear her thoughts and for that she was glad. Jovas looked over at Jareth.

"What are you reading when we have a meeting going on?" he demanded.

"The next attack," Jareth announced. "But it won't happen for quite some time. So you won't have to worry your snotty big heads for two days, one hour, two minutes, and four seconds."

"It'll happen at the party?" Lumeria asked.

"No, that's in two days," Jareth said, closing the book. "It'll happen the day after the party."

"Party? What party?" Mai asked, looking at him in confusion.

"Then I suggest that you do something to prevent the attack if you want to keep the princess around," Jovas said. "And you are no longer needed at this meeting, girl," he added, glancing at Mai.

Mai stuck her tongue out at him childishly.

"Mai, go to bed," Jareth ordered.

"But-!"

"Go."

"Meanie butt!" Mai exclaimed, rushing from the library.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
_A/N: And we'll leave the story there on that childish note. Please review my story before it gets too random!!! _


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: Ok…depressing amount of reviews, but thank you for reviewing those that did take the time out of their lives to do so._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Nineteen**

Mai did not sleep well that night. She wanted to blame it on the twins and the frustration she felt, but knew that somehow that was wrong. It was like something warm was struggling to grow in her while something cold and evil was trying to choke it out of her. It both hurt and confused her.

_Jareth might know what's going on_, Mai thought, sliding out of bed.

She hurried from her room and poked her head in the King's chambers. No one was there.

_Dining hall then_, she thought, bounding down the hall.

She ran down the steps two at a time and hurried over to the dining hall doors. She pulled one open and looked inside. No one was there and there was no food on the table.

"This is creepy…" Mai whispered, hurrying towards the throne room.

Several drunken Goblins littered the floor. A couple hiccupped feebly at the sight of her.

"Have any of you idiots seen the Goblin King?" she asked cautiously.

"I'm the king," one said before bursting into a fit of laughter.

A couple of the others started cackling too. Mai got mad real fast and kicked one of the Goblins out the window. That shut the others up after a moment.

"I am not playing around you idiots!" Mai snapped. "Tell me where the Goblin King is or I'll chuck all of you out the window after your friend!"

"The garden in the Labyrinth!" two Goblins who seemed more sober, squeaked.

"Thank you," Mai said before hurrying out of the throne room. "Idiots…"

Mai practically flew out of the castle and through the ruined portions of the Goblin City. She pulled open the door and rushed past the junk collectors. She really had no clue where she was going, seeing as she had never really entered the Labyrinth, but she'd be no better off if she had. Sarah had told her that the Labyrinth was notorious for changing when one wasn't looking.

_Gardens, gardens, gardens…_Mai thought, walking around a hedge wall in the Labyrinth. _Why did Jareth have to come to the garden in the Labyrinth? I've never been here, so I might get lost…_

She glanced around another hedge wall when she heard something smack against the rock ground. An old man in ragged robes, wearing a moving bird head for a hat, was limping towards a stone chair. Mai quickly pulled her head back.

Again, Sarah had warned her. After the fire demons and the two doors where one always lied and the other one always told the truth came the Wiseman and his hat on the weird factor. She had told Mai that if she absolutely had to ask the Wiseman something, to be prepared to make a contribution in the little box and to be able to understand cryptic answers. Mai only had her mother's necklace and Sarah's friendship bracelet on her and there was no way she was going to give away either.

_There has got to be a way to find Jareth_, Mai thought, fingering a hole in the wall of the Labyrinth in an attempt to kill a bug she'd seen enter it. _C'mon me. Think of something._

Without think, Mai produced a crystal with a flick of the wrist. She glanced at it and smirked.

_Let's see where Jareth is_, she thought, staring into the depths of the crystal.

She saw Jareth pacing in what appeared to be another part of the garden. Her smirk turned into a smile as she placed the crystal on the ground and nudged it with her foot.

"Lead me to Jareth," she ordered.

The crystal quivered and froze. Mai sighed. Then the crystal started rolling away.

"Yes!" Mai whispered loudly, hurrying after the crystal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Jareth was busy thinking about a number of things while he paced, so he didn't hear Mai approach. A quick flash of her Fae sight showed Mai that he was also becoming warmer. She blinked and the world returned to normal.

"Goblin King," Mai crooned, scooping up her crystal and making in vanish.

Jareth stiffened with his back to her. "What do you want Mai?" he questioned.

"Well, for one, I would like to know why I'm feeling warm in a strange way," Ami announced. "I haven't felt like this since I was 16 and that wasn't very long either."

"I can not explain what's happening to you," Jareth said in a tight voice. "Its something that hardly anyone understands… Ask Gabriella if you see her before the party. She might have the answers you're looking for."

Mai cocked her head to one side and took a couple steps towards the tense Goblin King. "What crawled into your tights and died?"

Even with his back to her, Mai could tell that he was cocking an eyebrow at her comment.

"Why are you so grouchy?" Mai asked instead.

"I'm no more grouchy than normal," Jareth muttered. "So go away."

Mai crossed the remaining space between them. "Jareth what's the matter with you?" she questioned, putting a hand on his shoulder.

The instant Mai's hand touched his shoulder a huge wave of heat hit her. Mai was blown away from Jareth and slammed into a large concrete vase. Her eyes watered as she fell on her stomach and the rest of the air was knocked out of her.

Through the bleariness of her eyes, Mai saw that Jareth was now facing her. A mixture of rage and some other emotion was burning in his eyes as he looked down at her. Despite the warmth that was rising up inside her, Mai now felt frozen to the core as she stared into the cruel eyes that held her gaze fast.

"Do not touch me again Mai!" Jareth spat as she carefully pushed herself onto her knees. "The consequences could be a lot worse if you choose to try again!"

Mai tried to look away so she could see the damage done to her body, but she still could not tear her gaze from his cruel one.

"Jareth, what the hell is wrong with you?" she managed to ask as she regained her normal breathing pattern. "Why are you hurting me?"

Jareth blinked, losing some of the rage in his mismatched eyes. "Hurting you?" he breathed.

"Is this because of the twins?" Mai asked, her body shaking with pain. "Did they say something that made you hate me more than you already did?"

Jareth shook his head. "No…they didn't…"

"Did they talk about how you disgrace your father by not handing me, a half breed Elf, back over to my people?" Mai continued, glaring at him with watery eyes. "Did they tell you that protecting me will only get you so much honor before it becomes old and meaningless? Did they tell you that Sarah would have been a better choice because she's the Champion of the Labyrinth?"

"No." The anger in his eyes was gone now. "No. Mai, what happened was an accident. Are you hurt?"

"No," Mai lied, pushing herself onto her feet painfully.

"You're lying," Jareth said, approaching her.

"Don't come near me!" Mai snapped, a couple of tears sliding down her cheeks. "I don't want another 'accident' to happen or someone could get hurt!"

Jareth froze where he was. Mai edged around him and started stomping off.

"Mai, you should ask Gabriella about what's going on when you cool off," Jareth said, staring at the spot where Mai had fallen. "Don't get lost in Labyrinth."

"Suck eggs Goblin King!" Mai spat, disappearing into the Labyrinth.

Jareth shook his head and walked over to the vase. A dark crimson liquid dripped on one part of the design. Mai's blood.

_Maybe I should send her away during the party_, he thought, staring at the small droplets of blood. _Or lock her in her room until this whole charade is over with._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Stupid Goblin King!" Mai snapped, taking random turns through the Labyrinth. "Making me feel like shit for some answers. Stupid!"

"Frankly, she couldn't remember what she had been wanting to ask the Goblin King in the first place. She thought it must have been nothing seriously important or she'd have remembered it. But not remembering what she wanted to remember made her madder.

"Why does he hate me now more than ever?" she asked no one in particular, seeing as she was remotely alone. "Do I remind him of how he never could get Sarah or someone else he loved just as dearly? Do I tire him with all the trouble I've been getting into lately? Why won't he just tell me to leave if that'll make him feel better?"

She glanced around when she heard something move. She didn't want to meet anyone in the Labyrinth who she had not been warned about. There was no way she was going to talk to anyone who could be Jareth in disguise or connected to him in a way that they could use his questions and opinions for him.

No one was there and Mai continued onward. She was now very aware of the warm feeling spreading slowly through her body and was still puzzled by it. But she noticed that as long as she remained angry at the Goblin King, the more the coldness held it at bay. She made up her mind to remain angry until she could get some straight answers about what was happening to her.

The sun was high in the sky and Mai guessed it was about noon. Her stomach grumbling added to the fact.

_I guess I should at least go back to eat some lunch_, Mai thought, turning around. _I didn't eat breakfast…I don't have to talk or look at Jareth while I eat…I'm going back._

She tried retracing her steps back a few feet, but the Labyrinth had pulled its changing trick on her. Mai crossed her arms and sighed.

"All right Mai, it's you versus the magical Labyrinth," she muttered. "The Labyrinth is bigger, stronger, and is blocking you from food. You will not be intimidated and cry for help. You will not give up when the Labyrinth throws you a few obstacles. You will not let the heat get to you or depend on Jareth to get you out of this predicament. So, let's move."

Mai walked around a turn and continued straight. She had heard that there was a scientific method of solving mazes. You apparently had to keep making right turns throughout the whole maze. She was not counting on that being true in the Underground, so she chose to take whatever turn she felt was right.

_I hope this is an exercise to get my woman's intuition working properly,_ she thought, wiping small beads of sweat from her brow. _Wait! Did I change my clothes this morning? No. Great… the King saw my undies! _

With a small thought, she was wearing shorts and a midriff shirt. Sandals covered her feet and she was glad to have them off the baking stone floor of the Labyrinth.

_I could try teleporting. Or changing into a bird. Either way would get me back to the castle faster. Too bad I don't know how to do either yet. So walking is my best option._

She took a right turn when she saw human hands pointing in different directions. She suppressed a shudder at the thought of how those hands had gotten there.

_I best not think more about that or I might lose my appetite for life_, Mai chided herself, glancing at the sun. _Can't rely on that for a heading. The Underground doesn't follow Aboveground rules…I'm screwed._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mali and Gabriella watched Jareth pace in Mali's lab. He had been doing that since lunch. Valeria had stopped by Jareth's office to tell him that Mai hadn't been in her room when Valeria had taken her breakfast up. Now Mai had missed lunch. Of course, Jareth wasn't going to admit that he was worried, but both women knew he was.

"Jareth, if you're so worried, go find her yourself," Gabriella said, fanning herself with a dainty red fan.

"I already told you what happened last time I touched her," Jareth said, continuing to war the stone floor down.

"You were angry then and unprepared," Mali pointed out, completely unaffected by what was going on. "Her touch startled you."

Jareth paused. "That girl swears that I hate her…"

"Like you could hate her at a time like this," Gabriella purred, smirking. "Like any man could."

"I suppose you hate her because of that Jareth," Mali commented. "You hate her because she can make you feel. It's a shame she doesn't know why you hate her."

Jareth looked down at the old Goblin. "I never said I hated her."

"No, but I know you, my arrogant King," Mali said. "You hate feeling for anyone because of the genes your foolish father passed down onto you. The only person you have ever felt for was Sarah and she did not share your feelings."

"She did…for a moment, but I came to her when she was too young to understand what I was offering…" Jareth murmured, moving over to the window.

"Sarah Williams is now 18 summers, a woman. She views you as a friend, once a foe. A relationship will never happen between you two. An enchanted one would ruin both of your lives," Mali stated, putting one hand on top of the other on her walking stick. "You must give up on the foolish dream and find someone who could love you as you could love them."

Jareth crossed his arms and sighed. "It is not that easy Mali. Sarah will not be that easy to forget."

"Rebecca was easier to forget," Gabriella commented.

"Her promises are harder to forget," Jareth whispered, staring out at the Labyrinth where he knew Mai was running around. "She wanted me to watch over her daughter if something ever happened to her…"

"And protect her as if she was of your kingdom which she is, Jareth," Mali said, watching her King. "But she wanted her daughter to learn how to fend for herself because she would not have someone protect her all of her life."

"Hence the magic lessons, but I have not been able to teach her everything she needs to know on a basic level. Not how to conjure water or food. Not how to use crystals to navigate the Labyrinth. Not how to create a defensive barrier around herself should something attack her without me knowing she was in danger."

Mali sighed. "Even if you had, the energy drainage would be greater on her inexperienced body."

"If you wanted to check up on her, you could peer into one of your crystal balls and watch her every move," Gabriella reminded him. "Or teleport yourself there."

Jareth glanced over at his older sister. "Every time I look for her in a crystal all I see is a fog. And I'm not teleporting out there when I know she'll go into a rage when she sees me."

"Then stop worrying about her."

"Gabriella, hush. Teleporting would be a bad idea at a time like this," Mali declared, her yellow eyes studying Jareth. "The influence of the stars is getting stronger by the hour. Even Mai will begin to feel it more by tomorrow. I don't know how she will react with her being half Fae."

"So, she could be worse than us?" Gabriella asked. "No fair!"

Mali rolled her eyes. "I never said what she could be like, but shutting her up in her room will not aid her problem. If anything, it will just aggravate it."

Jareth let out a long sigh. _Mai where the hell are you?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dancing trees…bad…" Mai mumbled, skirting around a hedge. "Why is it so hot?"

She had stopped being angry because she had forgotten why she had to keep being angry. Now she was hot, hungry, thirsty, and irritable. Every wrong turn made her forgotten anger flare up briefly.

"Labyrinth, agree with me for once," she begged, wiping sweat from her brow. "Let me walk into the door knockers. I can take the fire demons and their removable parts."

Of course, the Labyrinth wasn't susceptible to begging. Mai sighed and continued walking. Her ears were burning and Mai, remembering that if someone was talking about you that your ears would burn, knew someone was talking about her. That or the sun had burnt her ears so they were bright red. Mai was too tired to check either possibility.

"Can't sit down and rest," Mai muttered. "Too many different critters lurking around here that I don't want to find me. Goblins included. Goblin Kings very much included unless they have two water bottles and a couple of Hot Pockets."

She heard running water and saw a small fountain. Mai cautiously looked at the water. Things in the Labyrinth weren't always as they appear. And she was not about to drink from water without knowing whether or not it was safe.

"Okay, test time," she murmured, picking up a stick.

She prodded the water with the stick and something grabbed onto it. Mai let the stick go and backed up. A baby Sprite glared at her before diving back under water.

"O-kay…I was moving on…" Mai reminded herself, walking in a new direction. "Hopefully I won't run into anymore Sprites…"

A couple of Fairies peeked around the fountain and watched her walk away. They glanced at each other and flew off. One after Mai, the other to find someone else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sunlight was fading as large gray clouds rolled in a couple of hours later. The shade provided some comfort for Mai's burnt skin. Still the darkness hardly provided comfort. Mai was well aware of the creatures in the Underground that liked the dark. Luckily they were nocturnal and wouldn't be out for several more hours.

_Got to get back to the castle, _Mai thought, glancing up as thunder rumbled overhead. _Got to get back before they really start worrying._

She stopped walking when she heard something behind it. It sounded like a rather large bee. Mai spun around in time to see a Fairy be blown by the wind into a wall. It didn't look like the one that Jareth had shown her, but it was still helpless. She hurried over to it and picked it up carefully.

One of its wings was torn and the Fairy flapped it weakly. Giving up, it looked up at Mai with small, pleading eyes.

"I…I don't know how to heal people yet," Mai whispered, feeling useless. "And I don't want to risk hurting you more by attempting to fix your wing. That would be cruel and that's not me."

_**Ah, you are wise for one so young…**_

Mai's eyes widened as the words echoed through her head. She turned around slowly and found herself staring into two glowing white eyes.

_**Hello Mai…**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jareth looked up at the storm clouds as he watched Czar and Viper gallop around the paddock. Mai was still gone and in the Labyrinth. He hoped that the girl would have enough common sense to find some shelter or contact him so that he could bring her back to the safety of the castle. But he knew Mai was too stubborn to admit defeat and call for help.

_**Jareth, why ware you outside at a time like this? **_Viper asked as she trotted over. _**It's going to rain and ruin your poofy hair and make up.**_

"Does it look like I care at the moment, you stupid horse?" Jareth questioned, glaring at the horse.

_**No. **_Viper tossed her head. _**I was expecting Mai to be out here when it started raining. She needs to cool down sometimes. Like you at the moment, Goblin King.**_

"Mai happens to be wandering around the Labyrinth at the moment and has been doing so for several hours now."

_**And you haven't gone searching for her yet? What's stopping you from helping her?**_

"If you must know, I can't see her in my crystals."

_**So?**_

"So, I'm not about to teleport somewhere I can't see."

_**Wuss.**_

"I'm being practical. Would you gallop where you couldn't see?"

Viper nodded her head a couple of times. _**If it was to get to a friend I would.**_

"What do you know? You're just a horse," Jareth muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

_**Aye, but I'm a smart horse. Maybe you should listen to me.**_

"And maybe I should turn you into glue," Jareth threatened as lightning flashed across the sky.

Viper snorted and galloped away. Lightning split the sky in two and Jareth sighed. Mai had chosen the best day possible to run the Labyrinth and he meant that with most of the sarcasm he had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mai's mouth hung open as she beheld a woman in a wispy white dress. Mai only called her a woman because of the form of the figure. The woman had semi-transparent skin that was color of the stones that formed the Labyrinth. Her hair, a deep green, moved on its own accord. No visible feet touched the ground as the woman floated in midair.

"Who are you?" Mai asked as the Fairy in her hands bowed her tiny head.

_**I am the Spirit of the Labyrinth…and I have heard your cries for help…**_

She held out a silver flask. Mai eyed it suspiciously.

_**Come. Drink.**_

As much as Mai was tempted to grab the flask and down the liquid within, she restrained herself. She had learned not to take anything from strangers. Especially ones from the Underground.

The Spirit smiled. _**You are thirsty, are you not?**_

"Parched, but I am not going to accept anything from a stranger.

_**A wise choice. **_The flask vanished. _**Now let me see my child.**_

Mai took it that the Spirit was talking about the Fairy. She approached the Spirit slowly and held her hands out. The Fairy stood up and supported herself by using one of Mai's thumbs. The Spirit looked at the wing.

_**An easy fix…**_

The Spirit raised her hand and touched the wing gently. When she removed her hand, the wing was mended. The Fairy smiled at Mai before flying off her hand to join her friend.

_**Now…the current King is worried about you and I believe so are the other inhabitants of the castle. To worry them would be a big mistake Mai, especially now. I can grant you a safe passage to the City before the storm fully sets upon us…**_

Mai blinked. "But why do you want to help me?"  
The Spirit of the Labyrinth smiled. _**Your mother asked me the same question centuries ago when she wandered through my paths.**_

"My mother?"

_**Yes. She did what you do now. Question my motives. Your answer is the same as hers. I have looked into your heart…I have challenged your wit and perseverance…I have tested your kindness…**_

"And?"

_**You have the normal flaws of both of your human side and your Fae side…Your goodness outweighs the darkness and resent in your heart…Plus, your mother was a good friend to me and the inhabitants of my walls…You showed the same kindness to the hurt Fairy…**_

"Don't compare me to my dead mother," Mai ordered. "I am nothing like her."

The Spirit nodded. _**Yes, you are more stubborn than Rebecca ever was. Now come along…The storm does not bode well for you without shelter…**_

The Spirit started floating away and Mai followed. Rain started coming down in sheets, but the glow put off by the Spirit enabled Mai to keep on the right path. The two walked for twenty minutes, taking seemingly random turns before the Spirit paused.

_**Only one more turn until you have reached the City…I must depart before then…Tell no one of my visit to you…**_

Mai nodded and walked past her. Suddenly a lightning bolt hit the wall next to her, causing it to explode. Two screams erupted into the stormy air, the likes of which the thunder could not cover.

In the castle, Jareth's heart stopped and his hand shook as he paused in the conjuration of a crystal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N: And there you go, another installment of the Get Over It story. Like it? Hate it? Tell me people!!! Please._


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed me. You're reviews are the reason I keep going on with this story. Here's my late update._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**Chapter Twenty**

Jareth flew to the castle doors and out of them despite the rain. Every drop that hit him stung with the reminder of his promise to Rebecca. Down the front steps and through the Goblin City where Goblins were poking their heads out of buildings, looking for the source of the screams. Two Goblins were bickering at the gates, but when Jareth threatened to put them both in the Bog of Eternal Stench, they quickly opened the gates.

Luckily, these were not the gates Sarah had gone through; those were on the other side of the city. These gates lead straight to the Labyrinth. Jareth saw that part of the Labyrinth's wall had collapsed. Mai, however, was limping towards the city, mumbling nonsense to herself.

Blood covered her where it had escaped from wounds from the explosion. Her clothes were ripped. Overall, she looked horrible, but Jareth was relieved to see that she was safe and whole. Even if she was completely soaked.

"I know you told me not to get lost in the Labyrinth," Mai whispered, stopping a few feet away from him. "That's not possible for me or any other mortal, so you can't blame me for getting lost or being late."

"No one blames you for anything," Jareth told her. "You are who you are and everyone understands that."

Mai painfully smirked. "If that was an insult, I'll take it as gladly as if it were a compliment." She cocked her head to one side. "Why are you here? Don't you realize that you're becoming as wet as me?"

"Yes."

"Were you worried about me?" Mai asked.

Jareth chose not to reply to that question. "You need to get cleaned up and I'm sure you are hungry."  
Mai's stomach grumbled and she put a hand over it. "Maybe I'm a little hungry and thirty," she admitted. "And now, I'm cold."

Jareth rolled his eyes and held out a hand. "Come along."

Mai hesitated in taking his hand, remembering what had happened when she had touched him earlier. Jareth grabbed her hand and started dragging her through the city. There had been a momentary spike in the warmth growing in him the instant they had touched and Jareth knew that Mai had experienced the same thing.

"So, were the others worried?" she asked, kind of limping next to him as her body healed itself slowly.

"Yes. Well, the twins and Michael were anyway."

"What about Edward?"

"Don't know. He left to collect his future bride."

Mai looked surprised. "His future bride? So he's got a betrothed too?"

Jareth nodded and Mai pouted.

"Arranged marriages are wrong," she mumbled. "The couple may not even like each other, leading to a disagreeable marriage for as long as they live. Like me. I hate Ares, but I have to marry him because my grandfather wants me too."

"You could learn to love him in a couple of centuries."

Mai shook her head. "No I can't. There's no special connection between the two of us. No small spark. Nothing." She sighed. "Too bad I don't have a say down here or I would have him married off to some hag. I could do that as a princess, right?"

"Probably…"

Another spike of warmth shot through him, but he ignored it as they climbed the stairs to the castle. Then he remembered something.

"There were two screams and only you came out of the Labyrinth," he said, stopping in his tracks.

"And you are wondering what else screamed," Mai guessed, glancing at him.

Jareth's silence was answer enough.

I don't know who or what screamed with me," Mai half fibbed because she hardly understood who she had been following. "It could have been anyone or anything." Her stomach grumbled again. "Can I go get some food now?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After fulfilling her food and drink needs and after getting cleaned, Mai was wandering around the castle looking for anyone she could talk to. Her mind kept going back to wondering about the warmth rising in her. Something told her that she wouldn't like the answer if she ever got one.

She managed to find Gabriella and Tobias, but they had been engaged in a major mouth lock, so she skirted around them. She headed for the library because she guessed there was a book that would hold the answer to this dilemma. Only problem was Ares, Rorek, and Jareth were also in the library. Mai knew she could handle Jareth, but the other two would more than likely piss her off very quickly.

The three men had already seen her enter, so she saw no point in hurrying away. She wasn't a chicken. She wouldn't turn tail and run.

"Mai, come here," Rorek said in a commanding tone. "There is something you must know."

Normally, Mai would not have obeyed Rorek, but she was hoping for answers, so she crossed the room and took the seat next to Ares. She noticed a strange scent in the air, but ignored it as she looked at her grandfather.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Tomorrow night, I plan on announcing that you and Ares are to be married before the summer ends," Rorek announced, smiling slightly. "You two will be there with me when I announce it to show everyone what I say is true."

Mai's mouth dropped open. That was all he wanted to say?

"I wouldn't count on anyone listening tomorrow Rorek," Jareth said, twirling a crystal around on his finger. "They might be too busy. So may you for that matter."

"I might be too," Ares admitted, staring at Mai and touching her hand.

Mai did not feel a flare of heat shoot through her, she simply felt repulsed. She carefully slid her hand out from under his and put it on her lap. She caught a flash of approval in Jareth's eyes.

"Is that all you called me over for Rorek?" Mai demanded, wanting to get out of the conversation quickly. The smell had gotten thicker and she was sure the overwhelming smell was coming from Ares. "If so, I will take my leave of you."

"Oh…a cousin of yours will be coming here tomorrow and will be staying here for awhile," Rorek informed her. "So, I would like you to make her feel welcome during her stay."

"Whatever." She looked at Jareth. "Can I go now?" She had completely forgotten why she had even come.

Jareth nodded. Mai stood up slowly and walked towards the door, feeling Ares' unblinking and disturbing stare on her back.

She stumbled into her room and crashed onto her bed. Her mind was muddled, so she couldn't remember many things correctly. She was pretty sure that she was supposed to be sleeping because it was dark outside, so she pulled a pillow towards her. It smelled really good like a person she knew.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mai yawned and stretched when she finally woke up. It was really late in the afternoon. She hadn't realized she was so tired.

_Uh-oh, _she thought, flying out of her bed. _I'm going to be late for the party! Jareth is going to kill me!_

She ran into the bathroom and took a speedy shower. She brushed her teeth as she blow dried her hair, not wanting to waste time. Wrapping a towel around herself as she went, Mai hurried over to the large wardrobe and threw it open, prepared to search for proper clothes.

Only one dress was in the wardrobe. Mai guessed it was Jareth's doing, but didn't complain as she slipped it on. She walked back into the bathroom to look at herself in the full length mirror.

The dress was white and tight as the bust. She turned and saw that there was hardly a back on the dress. She turned again and liked the feeling of the long silk skirt swirling with her.

"Just need to work on the hair," she muttered, touching a strand. "And put on those matching shoes in the wardrobe. No jewelry tonight. Maybe some lip gloss…"

So concerned about her appearance, Mai did not notice how the warmth had completely overpowered the coldness inside of her. She felt good now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soft music was playing in the ballroom when Mai finally showed up. Many couples were dancing and Jareth had been sitting on his throne, watching them. When she entered, Jareth had stood up and vanished. Mai noticed many young men watching her intently as she walked around the room, looking for people she knew.

A hand was suddenly on her bare shoulder and heat flared up Mai's spine. She turned and saw that Jareth was standing there.

"Have you talked to Gabriella yet?" he asked.

Mai shook her head sadly. "She was too busy yesterday when I found her."

"She shouldn't be now. You should talk to her," Jareth said.

Mai nodded, but didn't move. Her feet refused to move her away from Jareth. She glanced around them, but caught a glimpse of Jareth's attire.

An open necked white shirt, black tights, a midnight blue jacket. No gloves. His butter soft hand was touching her warm skin without a thin barrier of leather between them. An odd thing for Jareth to do, but it was oddly welcome.

"Cousin!" someone exclaimed, coming over.

Mai tore her gaze away from Jareth when he removed his hand from her shoulder. A blonde was standing there with a perfect smile gracing her lips. The woman's blue dress revealed just the right amount of skin and hugged the right curves. Mai felt a twinge of jealously as she looked at the perfect face of the blonde.

"Mai, I'm Tara," the blonde said, blue eyes glittering. "Your second cousin."

"Um…nice to meet you Tara," Mai said, shaking the woman's perfect hand. "I take it you already know Jareth."

Tara nodded and looked at Jareth. "It is nice to see you again Jareth," she purred.

Jareth bowed his head slightly, but did not return the kind words. Tara didn't seem to notice.

"Would you care to dance with me?" Tara asked, holding out a hand.

Jareth took the hand silently and strode away with Tara. Mai felt little pleasure in seeing that his gloves were back on. She sighed and walked away, knowing that her cousin wouldn't need her help feeling welcome here, now that she had found the Goblin King.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gabriella looked away from her husband long enough to see Mai skulking around, fanning herself nervously.

"Mai come here," she called, waving.

Mai came over and wrinkled her nose at the strong scent that was surrounding the table. Tobias chuckled.

"First time, huh?" he asked.

"First time for what?" Mai asked, confused.

"Honey, have you ever felt this warmth grow up in you before?" Gabriella asked. "Warmth you couldn't explain or get rid of?"

"Yeah, when I was sixteen it became more prominent, but it's never been this bad," Mai admitted, taking a sip of champagne.

"That's because you haven't been around many Fae going through the same thing." Tobias said. "Surely your mother told you about it when she was alive."

"No. She didn't even tell me that I was part Fae."

Gabriella sighed. "Mai, around this exact time Fae get all war and fuzzy with lovey-dovey feelings."

"What?"

"Gabriella is trying to say in childish terms that you are experiencing the same thing every Fae experiences when they reach sexual maturity." He smirked. "And this is Fae mating season, not that we need a season to mate. We can do that anytime we damn well please…"  
Mai's eyes widened. "Mating season?"

"Yep. Actually, it's one night of total mating urge, but the effects usually start and fade in three days. Today is day two," Gabriella laughed. "That's why the children were put to bed early. They don't need to see this."

Mai looked around them. "I don't like anyone here enough to sleep with them," she whispered. "And I refuse to."

"Ah…she's another stubborn virgin," Tobias commented. "Like her mother was until she found that human…I'm sure she'll be with someone tonight though."

"My brother was so concerned about her yesterday," Gabriella purred, squeezing her husband's hand. "Perhaps he'll be the one."

"I need some fresh air," Mai muttered, standing up and walking away in a swirl of white silk.

"Good luck tonight Mai!" Gabriella called after her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Jareth managed to lose Tara after one slow dance. As with all women around this time, his warmth only prickled at her touch. It was something that displeased him every year. He was positive that with Sarah it would have been different. Then again, there was always Mai.

Jareth had been surprised when he had received the reaction he did when he took Mai's hand yesterday. He had seen that she had felt it too, but was doubtful that it meant anything. That was until he had touched her again this very night. The same blessed warmth had returned.

He spotted Mai fleeing the ballroom in the direction of the balcony while he was drinking red wine and talking to many women who had been eyeing him. He excused himself from the group to their displeasure and headed for the balcony. Something told him that she was confused and lonely. He had plans to change that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mai leaned against the balcony rail and breathed in the fresh air. She was glad that the fog in her brain lessened as she breathed in the humid air of the Underground. The fog made her feel dizzy and powerless, but now she could think better.

_I could excuse myself from the party and lock myself in my room_, she thought, playing with one of the tendrils of dark hair she had teased into loose curls. _No one except a half dozen horny males would miss me. Tara wouldn't either now that she's found the horny king of her dreams. And Jareth…_

Just then, Mai became aware of a spicy scent and turned slightly. There was the Goblin King, standing just a few feet away from her, staring. Dangerous thoughts came to mind, but Mai was too scared to go through with them.

"What do you want Jareth?" she asked, crossing her arms.

Some part of her half expected him to grab her and claim her as his then and there. She ignored that part.

"I would like at least one dance before you decide to run to your room and lock yourself there," Jareth said.

Mai looked shocked for a moment before Jareth offered his ungloved hand. Mai did not hesitate to take it and let him escort her back to the ball room.

Mai did not object to the closeness of her person to Jareth's as they danced. They didn't dance just one dance, but several. Never once could Mai tear her gaze away from Jareth's mismatched one as they danced. Yet, she was aware of couples slowly leaving the ballroom.

Then she was aware of someone's lips on hers though it had happened so fast. She forced herself not to respond even though it felt so good. She pulled away and glared at Jareth.

"What do you think you are doing Jareth?" she demanded.

Jareth did not reply, but the look in his eyes was answer enough. He wanted to claim her.

"Ugh! Jareth I'm not sleeping with you! You don't even love me!" She backed away, but Jareth still had her arm in his grip. "I'm going to my room now!"

"Mai, you know what you feel…what I feel…there's no denying the truth," Jareth said in a voice tight with longing.

"I'll deny it for as long as I damn well please!" Mai snapped, wrenching her arm out of his grip. "You love Sarah, not me! I will not be the sloppy second or a toy for your lustful pleasure!" Her eyes glimmered with unshed tears. "And to make it worse, I thought I was beginning to love you! God, I'm stupid!"

"Mai," Jareth began but she ran off grabbing a bottle of wine as she went. "Damn girl."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mai rolled the now empty bottle of wine around on the floor, listening to the clock chime eleven times. No doubt most of the party goers were already retired to private quarters. She had a horrible feeling that Jareth was next door with Tara.

She chided herself for being jealous of her cousin. Why should she care if Tara slept with the Goblin King? The Goblin King didn't love her and she didn't love him really. She shouldn't be jealous, but she was. She was very jealous of her perfect cousin.

_I could take a walk_, Mai thought, watching the bottle roll out of her reach. _The people are probably gone and took their smelly smells with them. Yeah…I'll take a walk. No harm will come from me taking a walk, right? Right…_

Mai pushed herself to her feet and dusted knees of her dress off. True, she was slightly tipsy, but she knew that the door in the middle would lead her out into the hall. She opened the door and walked outside.

She wandered the halls of the castle for a bit before she decided to turn back. For some reason, she was still sleepy. Half way back, she met someone and the world went black…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N: Okay, you probably already know what's going to happen next, but I'd like to know what you think anyway. Review me. Ask me questions and I'll do my best to answer them for you. Thanks! _


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: My thanks go out to __**hopekills16**__, __**animegirl333**__, __**the ness-ness**__, __**Blackspade003**__, __**notwritten**__, and __**Arianna Mitoko**__ for your awesome reviews. _

_Some of you are already pointing fingers at who you think did what and have told me about it. Others probably have the idea in their head and are just waiting to see if they're right. I hope you are…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**Chapter 21**

Mai stifled a yawn as she opened her eyes. Her mind, though still slightly clouded, was clear enough to realize that the ceiling she was staring up at was not the one in her room.

Her body was still warm, but the intense heat of desire was gone. She felt oddly complete and full with satisfaction. It confused Mai as she stared up at the unfamiliar ceiling.

Then it dawned on her. She could have broken her word last night. She could have slept with someone.

Mai looked under the sheets for a moment before dropping them back in place. Yep. She was nude. So was the man sound asleep next to her. Curious to know who her first time had been with, Mai sat up and leaned over. Her eyes widened in shock.

Jareth.

Mai slid out of bed and nearly tripped on her white dress that was lying in a pile next to the bed. Everything came flooding back as she stared at the slumbering Goblin King. Every scream. Every thrust. Every moan. Every white hot touch that sent pleasure coursing down her spine. Every velvet kiss. Everything.

"No…" Mai whispered, backing towards the bathroom door. "No. I didn't. I couldn't have."

But she knew she had and that she had enjoyed every moment of it. She hurried into the bathroom and locked both that door and the door that led to her room. She turned the shower on as cold as she could stand it and started scrubbing.

She had to get rid of the feeling of Jareth's touch. The feeling of his kisses had to go away as well. Mai knew that she should get rid of his taste by brushing her teeth vigorously and using a liberal amount of mouthwash. The memory would always be there, along with the feelings she had experienced with it and there was nothing she could do about that.

_Damn you Jareth_, she thought, letting a few tears mingle with the water droplets on her face. _And damn my mother too._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jareth woke up feeling more satisfied than he had in years. This puzzled him as he sat up and glanced at the other side of his king sized bed. Whoever had been with was gone, but had obviously been in a hurry because he could see her dress and panties on the floor next to the bed.

Jareth wrapped the white bed sheet around his lower half and got out of bed. He bent down and picked up the white dress and smirked for a moment before realizing who had been wearing the same white dress the previous night.

"Mai," he whispered, running the silk through his fingers. He rolled is eyes. "That girl is going to go crazy about this and blame me. She was the one who threw herself at me…"

Jareth walked over to the bathroom door after scooping up Mai's underwear. The door was locked, so he knocked.

"Occupied!" Mai called needlessly from within.

"Mai, you forgot your clothes in my room," Jareth said calmly.

"Keep them." Mai ordered. "I don't want them anymore."

Mai was being difficult and Jareth didn't like it. "Mai, is this because of last night?"

"Go away Jareth or I'll sweep your glitter up!"

"Mai we need to talk about this, don't we?"

"I'm kind of busy at the moment. I'm cleaning you off of me."

Jareth sighed. "Do you want me to leave your clothes in your room?"

"No. I don't want them. Throw them out for all I care. I don't want them." Mai repeated, smacking her brush against the counter.

Jareth sighed once more and walked away from the door. He threw Mai's unwanted clothes in his wardrobe and started looking for his outfit for the day.

"We will talk about this Mai," he whispered, glancing at the bathroom door as he pulled on his tights.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mai knew that showing too much skin would be a mistake with all the horny males around, but covering herself too much would be like holding a sign broadcasting that she was hiding something. She pulled on light blue jeans and a black muscle shirt. The jacket she had planned on wearing was shoved back in the wardrobe because of the early morning heat.

She poked her head out of her room and looked around to make sure the coast was clear. Seeing no Elf or Goblin, she moved out of her room, her sandals barely making any noise on the rough stone floor.

_I don't think anyone would understand or forgive me if I told them about last night's events_, Mai thought, peeking around a corner before pressing onward. _So unless Jareth spills or I'm forced to tell them, I won't speak of it. God, I hope he used protection. The last thing I need is to be pregnant with the Goblin King's child._

Mai entered the Escher Room, hoping that wandering around it would help her calm her thoughts.

"What do you think you are doing?" Jareth's voice echoed around the room.

Mai paused on a ceiling staircase. "I'm trying to lose my memories of last night Goblin King," she announced, staring straight ahead.

"And why would you want to do that?" Jareth asked, standing in an archway across the room. "Did you not enjoy yourself?"

"It's not a matter of it I enjoyed sleeping with you," Mai said, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "It's a matter of trust. You broke that trust Jareth when you took advantage of me."

"You were the one who threw yourself at me," Jareth reminded her.

"I was drunk!" Mai exclaimed, turning to face him. "I was drunk and confused! You weren't! You could have prevented this from happening!"

Jareth closed his eyes and nodded. "I could have, but you were so insistent…and I could barely taste any wine on your breath…"

Mai looked down and leaned back against a wall. She didn't really remember getting too drunk. She didn't even get a hangover that would have been proof that she had indulged herself too much in the alcohol department. But then again, she wasn't sure if she needed to drink a lot to be like an intoxicated person when she was feeling the strong sexual urge.

"And I completely betrayed my friend," Mai said, folding her arms over her chest.

"Which one?"

"Sarah." She saw something shift behind his eyes at the name. "I betrayed her by sleeping with you. You were the man of her fantasies for years after all…I don't want to think about how she'll react to me sleeping with you."

"You don't have to tell her. I will." Jareth said, his eyes snapping open. "It's not like she doesn't hate me that much already."

Mai sighed. "I can't make matters between you two worse…We could both tell her…or we could not tell her at all." She shrugged. "It's not like anyone likes hearing about people's sexual affairs. Unless they're really sick minded creeps like Ares."

Then she remembered that she was supposed to be married to Ares before summer ended. Her grandfather had planned on her losing her virginity to Ares. At least she liked Jareth more than Ares anyway. Maybe it was better this way.

"So, we won't tell?" Jareth asked. "And you'll be fine with that?"

Mai nodded. "Now can you point me in the direction of how to get out of here? I have to go see Rorek about something."

Jareth pointed to the arch behind her silently. Mai silently thanked him and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The memory of their discussion in the library made her cautious as she walked down the halls of the castle. Today, she was supposed to be attacked. Any one of the people she passed could be the person who wanted her dead.

Rorek was not in his chambers when she found it, but a naked woman was in the white bed. After making sure Mai wasn't another mistress, the woman told her that she might find the Elf King wandering about, looking for someone. Mai left the grouchy woman to her own devices after receiving the information she needed. She guessed that she would be treated to the same treatment as that woman if Rorek married her off to Ares or any Elf male for that matter. Hopefully Jareth's ownership of her would last long enough for her to find a way out of it by using the Goblin King's useful library.

There was a shortcut to her hall and Mai stood before it, staring at the fake wall. If she went down that way, it would be shorter, but more dangerous. No one really knew of the shortcut, but her would-be murderer could.

_Defenses_, Mai thought, running the minor defensive magic through her mind. _I have to keep my guard up and have my defenses at the ready…_

What she really wanted was to get this horrible business with her grandfather over with as quickly as possible. She guessed she could chance the shortcut. She'd just have to run as fast as she could from point A to point B.

First her feet would have to move and they weren't.

Mai looked down at her sandaled feet. "Well, c'mon feet," she said. "We gotta move or people will think I'm crazy just standing in front of this 'wall'."

She started walking and felt the funny tingling of the Labyrinth's magic as she passed through the fake wall. The other fake wall was one hundred feet away and the passage was dimly lit due to the high on the wall windows.

"Don't be a chicken Mai," Mai ordered herself.

She started walking at a brisk pace. Half way to her destination, the passageway grew noticeably colder and Mai heard something move behind her. She turned and saw Valeria standing a few feet away from her. The Changeling was looking down at the ground like she was a child trying to get herself out of trouble.

A sigh of relief escaped Mai's lips. "Valeria, you startled me."

"I'm sorry," the Changeling whispered, not looking up from her dainty shoes.

"It's all right, but please make some noise next time," Mai said, smiling slightly.

"Like your scream?" Valeria questioned.

Mai's smile faltered. "What?"

The Changeling looked up at Mai with blank eyes. "You haven't heeded my warnings girl," she snarled in a voice that was not her own. "The Goblin King's heart is mine, not yours, but you still attempt to steal it from me!" She smirked. "You just hit strike two my dear."

Mai took a step back as Valeria raised her hands. Blue energy shot out from the small palms of the Changeling and Mai dodged them…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jareth, I am allowed to give her hand away to any male I want," Rorek said, looking up at Jareth as he polished his sword. "It is my right as her King and her grandfather."

"She is my subject though," Jareth reminded the old Elf. "She was wished specifically to me before any of us learned her true identity."

"She was wished to you by your own brother," Rorek pointed out. "You two could have planned it all, knowing very well who she was."

"We didn't."

"And how am I to know that is true?"

Jareth rolled his eyes. "I just feel like you are rushing the girl. She knows nothing about your customs or who anyone in Elf Country is."

"She can be taught."

"You seem eager to get rid of your last tie to Rebecca," Jareth commented. "You do realize any child she bears for Ares will not be a pure Fae which is something your family line boasts."

Rorek smirked. "I've already arranged to have her be converted into a full Fae before her wedding day."

"The procedure could kill her," Jareth pointed out, shocked that Rorek would even suggest such a procedure. "Then you would have no princess to marry off. You would have no link to your daughter's life to latch onto."

Rorek shrugged his shoulders. "By going through with this procedure, Mai will become my true granddaughter."

Jareth was spared showing his disgust to the Elf by Mai entering the room. She looked like she had been rolling around on the ground – a seriously bumpy ground – and had an unconscious Valeria slung over her shoulder firefighter style. She didn't look mad or happy or even sad. There was just a blank mask on her face preventing her thoughts and emotions from being discovered.

"She attacked me," Mai announced, setting the Changeling on a chair carefully.

Rorek stood up angrily and made to hack Valeria into pieces. Mai glared at him and got in his way.

"Let me finish!" she ordered.

Rorek lowered his sword. "Please…continue," he muttered.

"Valeria attacked me in the shortcut to the hall leading to my room," Mai continued, lowering her guard once she was sure Rorek wasn't going to try anything. "She used magic against me -"

"Changelings don't have magic," Jareth pointed out, interrupting her.

Mai looked at Jareth. "She didn't talk like she normally does and she looked like she was lost in her head. She told me that I had hit strike two, then she attacked me."

Jareth crossed his arms. "She was being controlled. That's the only way to explain it."

Mai nodded and looked down at the Changeling who seemed to be engulfed by the large chair.

"She seemed to come out of it for a moment before I knocked her out," Mai whispered. "She complained about how dark it was and she could see nothing. No auras. No magical pulsations in the walls of the castle. Nothing." She hesitated. "Valeria is blind Jareth. Whoever was controlling her, blinded her first so she couldn't identify them."

Jareth nodded slowly. "Using a servant…clever."

"She should still be executed Jareth!" Rorek declared, pointing at Valeria. "An attack on royal blood is punishable by death."

"Rorek, the girl was being controlled," Mai said, looking at him. "She was not responsible for her actions. And I…I was not seriously injured."

"You weren't this time, but what about next time? Hm?" Rorek rounded on Jareth. "I want that Changeling punished for her crimes now!"

"Should I arrange to have you punished as well?" Jareth questioned.

"Why?"

"You are planning to have a procedure done on your own granddaughter that is the equivalent of an attack pain-wise," Jareth reminded him. "She is of royal blood and therefore, you should be punished for planning to hurt her."

Rorek looked like he had been slapped across the face. Mai, now re-blocking Valeria, looked confused.

"What procedure?" she asked.

Rorek threw his hand in the air. "Fine. Don't punish her. The procedure will still happen, due to the High King's permission." He smirked. "The wedding will still go as planned."

Ares walked in, smelling of a flowery perfume Mai would never wear. He smiled at her and she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"You slept with a whore again, didn't you?" Jareth asked, glancing at the dark haired Elf.

"How do you know I wasn't with my betrothed?" Ares questioned, his face not admitting guilt.

Mai's gaze met Jareth's and held it for a moment. Both knew Ares had not been a factor last night. There had been two bodies, one bed, one room, and no one's first name started with A. She hoped he could come up with a lie and a good one because her mind was drawing up a big blank.

"Mai told me last night she would be going back to her room early because she wasn't feeling her best," Jareth said. "Apparently, PMS is a bitch. I personally saw her leave and checked in on her periodically via crystal ball throughout the night."

There was a small sort of disbelief at that from the doorway. Mai glanced over at it and felt a small pang of hate. Tara was standing there in all her perfect glory, looking like she knew something the other two Elves did not. Mai hoped she didn't know about last night, though by the way Tara was looking at Jareth, she had a bad feeling about it.

"I think it's pretty safe to say that everyone in this room, excluding the Changeling, had some fun last night," Tara said. "So I don't see why you should lie to everyone, dear Jareth. Mai is a big girl. She can handle herself."

Mai shot her a dirty looked. This Fae was trying to ruin her and Jareth in one fair swoop.

_If there is a Goddess out there_, Mai thought._ Do something. Strike her dead. Make a cake explode. Make this girl go all blotchy in the face. Light Jareth's tights on fire. Make Tara vanish._

She looked down at Valeria for some reason. She thought she had felt a ripple in the air near the Changeling. She put a hand on the pale forehead of the Changeling and was startled.

"Jareth," she whispered, crouching down next to the Changeling. She put a hand on the side of Valeria's thin neck.

"Hm?"

Mai stared at the pale face of Valeria. "Valeria is gone," she breathed. She looked up the Goblin King. "She's dead."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N: And we'll leave it there on that sad note. Bet you didn't know __**that**__ was going to happen to nice little Valeria. ~sighs~ I really do need to stop killing off the innocent characters in my stories. ~slaps self~ Bad me!_

_Anyway, please read and review! Let me know what you think is going to happen next and it just might. BYES!!!_


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N: I know this update has come a bit late…That's because I've been busy with being a junior taking AP classes. I should be studying right now for five different tests, but I decided to get this up before I do anything else. I hope you like it…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Mai watched Valeria's funeral pyre burn away long after everyone else had left. The service had only consisted of Mali, Jareth, her, Gabriella, Tobias, and the Changelings that worked in the castle. No one of noble or royal blood had bothered to attend, besides Jareth's family, deeming it beneath them.

Mai had hardly known the girl, yet she felt like they were connected. She knew it was impossible, but it was also impossible for someone to kill someone else magically without Jareth or the others knowing. Apparently though, no one but her had felt the ripple of magic before it hit the Changeling.

"I'm sorry Valeria," she whispered, staring at the smoldering pyre. "I'm sorry I didn't do more to protect you."

"What could you have done?" Jareth asked from behind her. "You are just learning how to control your magic."

Mai sighed. "I don't know, but I should have done something…The murderer was in the room with us Jareth. They were feet away from us and we didn't notice it."

Jareth said nothing. Mai hadn't expected him to. She knew that it was her fault Valeria was dead. She had interfered with whatever the murderer had been planning and now people were suffering because of it. People she held dear.

"Lock me in an Oubliette," she whispered.

"Why?"  
"Because I'm not causing that criminal to kill or hurt anyone else I love," Mai stated, turning away from the pyre. "You, the twins, Gabriella, anyone else, if you guys get hurt, I'll never be able to live with myself."

She was aware of him putting his hand on her shoulder and closed her eyes, silently willing him to strike her. No blows came.

"I am not locking you in an Oubliette," Jareth said in a final tone of voice. "You will be taught more magic by me, Tobias, and books in order to prevent another accident like this from occurring."

"Accident?" Mai repeated. "This was no accident Jareth. Someone killed her on purpose and when I find them, I'll make them suffer. Not from death because death would be a release for this monster. I just need time to prepare myself and to track down this monster."

Jareth let his breath out in a sigh. "I shouldn't have let you go off by yourself," he whispered, holding her close to him now, breathing in the scent of her hair. "I knew of the attack before it happened."

"You can't change fate Jareth," Mai stated. "If it hadn't been when it was, it would have happened at a later time. Valeria was just in the wrong place at the wrong time like someone else could have been. I would still have an innocent person's blood on my hands. And I would still love everyone else more than I could ever possibly love myself anymore."

Jareth silently let the words sink in and thought about enchanting away her memories of Valeria. He decided against it because if Mai found out, she would hate him beyond belief. He then considered putting her into an enchanted sleep because in the two days prior to the funeral of Valeria, Mai could not fall asleep without suffering nightmares she refused to repeat aloud. She looked like she could use any from of sleep except the eternal kind at the moment.

"I've decided that the person I'm looking for is of noble blood," Mai announced. "Due to the elaborate cursive they use on their letters to me, that's what I've come up with. And their sex, I'm still working on, though I'm leaning towards female."

"Why female?" Jareth asked.

"Some of the things they said about you through Valeria's mouth make me think they're female. Or extremely gay."

Jareth could not tell if she had smiled at the last part of her comment due to his position to her. He hoped that she had, but doubted it. Not even a smirk had touched her lips since Valeria had been pronounced dead. Her eyes betrayed no feeling or thought so Jareth had to guess what she was feeling.

"I just need more time to find out," Mai whispered, more to herself than to Jareth. "Some more time…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We're wasting time here," Rorek said, watching some of his servants begin to collect his possessions. "So, we're going home."

"I don't want to go now," Mai argued, ignoring Tara's entrance. "There's too much that needs to be taken care of here."

"That is no longer your concern Mai," Rorek stated, looking at her. "By the High King's order, you are to come to Elf Country with me and live out your life with your people."

Mai crossed her arms. "But I know nothing about Elf Country. I wouldn't fit in even with my pointed ears."

"You will learn. The servants and your noble friends will teach you." He smirked. "Your husband will also have a hand in your teaching, my dear."

Mai pulled a face at that. She hated the idea of marrying someone she knew she could never love.

Her mind was working on overdrive as she looked around the room, thinking about how she could at least stall the move. She was surprised that no one heard the cogs grinding together in her head.

"I don't want to go," Mai declared. "Not yet, I mean."

"And what do you plan on doing?" Tara questioned, crossing her fair arms. "If you don't go to your true home, what do you plan to do?"

Mai suppressed a growl. Jareth's castle was her home and she would always remember it as such.

"I want to stay here, so I can learn all that I can from Jareth's resources, no matter how limited they may be," Mai stated, earning a scowl from the silent Goblin King. "I plan to be informed by my people before I join them…with my…husband."

"So, you will be married to Ares? Willingly?" Rorek asked in obvious shock.

Mai nodded slowly. "I'd like to be wed to him here in the Goblin City which has been my home for a long time now. That is, if Jareth will allow me to be wed to Ares here."

Jareth looked at her for a moment with something clear in his eyes. "Consider it my gift to Ares to have his wedding here," he muttered, not sounding happy about it. "I'll leave the arrangements up to you, Rorek."

He left the room and Mai wanted to run after him, but she had to stay to make sure Rorek understood the request. She was tempted to punch Tara in the face just to get that self-satisfied smirk off her face.

"Very well," Rorek submitted. "Your wedding will happen here as well as the procedure to make you a pureblood Fae."

Mai nodded solemnly and walked past her cousin. She couldn't believe she had just given into her grandfather. She never wanted to give into marriage, but this was the only way she could stay in the Goblin City. This was the only way she could learn magic and find clues that would lead her to her mother's murderer.

This was the only way she could keep seeing Jareth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her magic lessons only happened at night, under a lot of secrecy. Jareth gave her books to study from the first night before retreating to his desk. Mai did not bother him because one, she was almost a natural at the magic in the first book and two, he was moody. She noticed how he had been moody since the conversation in Rorek's chambers.

She thought about it all the next day when she had to submit to being sized up from her dress. Something said had made him turn cold against her in an instant. She sought Mali for answers.

"My dear," Mali said after Mai had recounted the entire conversation from Rorek's chambers the day prior. "Jareth is a difficult man, but to one as old as me, he is not so difficult to read. Jareth is jealous."

"Jealous?" Mai asked incredulously. "Why would he be jealous?"  
"You are marrying Ares, are you not?" Mali questioned.

"Yes," Mai replied. "But why would Jareth be jealous of me getting married? Does he want to get married or something?"

Mali smiled. "I do not know if Jareth would ever settle for something as simple as marriage. I think it's not the marriage that has made my arrogant King so jealous. I think it's your ability to love so easily that has turned my King so green."

"I don't understand…" Mai admitted, looking at the old Goblin.

"Of course you don't. Love is something you have barely touched in your short life. Jareth however has experienced love two known times in his day."

"Two times…" Mai repeated. "He's one thousand years old and he's been in love _twice_? What happened that prevented him from marrying either one?"

"The feeling was not mutual. You recall Sarah and how my arrogant King fell in love with her, but she could not find it in her heart to love him in return. She was the second love of Jareth and the second to dash his heart out.

"The first one he loved was a princess from a far off country who frequently visited Jareth's castle. People around here thought that they would be married before the end of the year, despite the father of the princess' will. Their thoughts proved false because though that princess had a loving nature, her love for Jareth was not the same as his love for her. She went away shortly afterwards to be with the man she really did love.

"After both attempts of love failed, Jareth hardened his heart against everyone. Even his family received little of his affection. I blame the High King and his stone heart that has known love twice in his great age. Therefore I blame the sire of the High King to the very first one with the cursed heart. Jareth is too good of a man to deserve his father's curse."  
Mai was now thoroughly confused. "But Jareth is not heartless! He's proved it time and time again! And if he loved two people, that means he has living heart!"

Mali looked amused. "So, this comes from the mouth of the girl who called the King heartless in the first place…You have grown."

Mai stood up and walked around the small room. "He can love. He doesn't need to be jealous of me…it's not like I have experienced much love and won't likely do it when I am forced to marry the stupid man named Ares. If anything _I _should be jealous of _him_. He will be free to pursue love while I am bound to a man I could never love."

"Mai, I did not say that he was completely jealous of your ability to love," Mali stated. "There's something perhaps more important to you that Jareth will not reveal unless he finds no other escape route."

"What?"

"I believe Jareth is jealous of foolish Ares," Mali announced. "From what I have seen and what you have told me, it makes sense…I do believe you are winning the Goblin King's heart."

Mai looked shocked at the revelation.

"The only question is this: if the Goblin King gives you his heart, what will you do with it, my dear?" Mali questioned. "Would you follow in your mother's footsteps or will you cut your own path?"  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Mali's words haunted Mai as she sat out on the balcony, watching the sunset. The question remained unanswered as of now because Mai was unsure of her answer. She wasn't even sure if she should believe Mali's idea of her and Jareth. Mali has even admitted it was a theory. Mai would have to hear it from the Goblin King herself to believe it, but she was too scared to ask him.

_Am I scared of him or of rejection? _Mai asked herself. _Do I even love him like my mother could not? Can I even picture myself with the Goblin King?_

The answer was no.

She could not see herself as a queen. She could not even see herself as royalty. She just wanted to be normal and to be loved. Simply to be loved by a man who would love her for who she was on the inside, not for who she was related to or for her looks.

She wanted to believe that Jareth could love her that way. She wanted to believe it, but she was scared of the consequences. Her belief could backfire and she would have a hole in her chest to prove it to the world.

Fear of denial held her in its grasp.

Fear of truth clamped her mouth shut.

Fear of love turned her to ice.

Mai was afraid to admit that she was falling in love with the Goblin King and had been doing so for a long time…And there was no magic cure to change it.

_What am I going to do? _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N: And so ends this update. Not much of a shocker here, I have to admit. Still, I hope some people review me. _

_Concerning updates, since school is back in session for me, I probably won't be so good with the updates. Give me a week and if I don't get anything up, harass me with emails. I won't get mad because that'll be the kick in the ass that I'll need to post some updates._


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N: Long time since I've updated, I know. People are probably irritated, but let me explain…1) I had a few mental breakdowns, 2) my dad was hogging the only computer with internet access to do updates, and 3) I haven't been able to work with my laptop because I got mad at it and refused to touch it for a week. So, there's my lame but true excuse. Please forgive me!_

_Also, I'm sorry if the next few chapters are odd. I was watching a lot of Shakespeare when I was writing this._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 23**

Mai had no clue what she was supposed to do, so she did what she could for a couple of weeks. She took her meals in her room, learned magic from books and Tobias by night. By day, she suffered under the hands of her grandfather with preparations for her wedding for a couple of hours before she escaped outside to ride alone with Viper. When weather prevented her from going out or she found she could not sleep, she taught herself advanced magic and read up on the customs of Elf Country, looking for loopholes.

Jareth only encountered her in the halls for a few moments at a time. She never fully met his eyes, but she could tell there was anger in them. Not wanting to encourage more hate, she banned Elves from her room and would only let people in at certain times. She even sent several Changelings away when they came bearing food.

Gabriella, who was expecting more children, became worried when Tobias gave her nightly reports on Mai's condition. She was admitted silently into Mai's room and watched Mai lock the door behind her.

"Mai, what has gotten into you?" Gabriella demanded, jumping right to the point of her meeting.

"Nothing," Mai lied, going over to a large canvas and picking up a fine paint brush. "I've just had a lot on my mind lately."

"That's no excuse for skipping meals, locking yourself in here, and slaving away at magic," Gabriella stated. "So tell me, what's going on?"

"Nothing," Mai repeated, painting a dignified white barn owl perched on the back of what appeared to be Jareth's throne. "Nothing that concerns anyone but me. Nothing that anyone would understand because I don't even understand it."

"Try me," Gabriella said, crossing her arms as she sat on the end of Mai's unmade bed. "I have been around for over two thousand years. "You will find that there is little I do not understand."

Mai sighed and put the brush in the cup of water next to her. "Do you promise that what is said in here shall never be repeated by your lips?"

"I swear by the Goddess who created all that nothing shall be repeated from this room."

Mai was silent for a moment as she stared at an outline on the canvas that only she could see. Gabriella did not press her for answers, letting her compose herself.

"Gabriella, you and Tobias were right on that night," Mai stated. "The day before Valeria was killed…You two were right."

Gabriella sighed. "So, you two slept together. Is that why you refuse to see what is wrong with Jareth and are hiding yourself in your room?"

Mai shook her head. "We moved on from that…No, my problem is that I…I love him…"

"You love him?" Gabriella asked, sounding as shocked as she looked.

Mai nodded and crossed her arms. "I didn't plan on it…I was actually planning on some clever way to get him together with Sarah like it's supposed to be.. That obviously didn't happen." She looked at her bedroom door. "And soon I'm to be married to a man I have nothing in common with. No love could ever be possible in that relationship no mater how many years pass."

"Why don't you just tell Jareth?" Gabriella asked.

"Because he is mad with jealousy at the moment and I am afraid to open my heart to anyone who could easily reject it."

"Mai," Gabriella said, standing up and walking over to the dark haired girl. "If he loves you, as I think he does for I have watched, he would not be a fool and reject your heart and the love it contains. And he could help you find your answer to avoiding the marriage to Ares."

"I will not use him to get out of a marriage I detest. That would make me seem so cruel and heartless. I am not either."

"I never said that you should use him. I said he could help you, if he really loves you."

"That means I have to find out the truth of his heart…something I am very afraid of doing."

"You will do fine," Gabriella assured her, hugging her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mai thought only of how she could find out the truth in the Goblin King's heart. She slept little, ate less, and forbade anyone from entering her room. She slaved away at the painting and her studying of magic in order to provide some distraction for her overtaxed mind. This continued for three days before anyone grew seriously concerned.

"Jareth, do something," Rorek ordered, watching the Goblin King tap his boot with his cane. "Mai has duties she must perform before the wedding and she has blocked her room to everyone including me and I'm her grandfather!"

"And what would you have me do?" Jareth questioned, watching the thirteen hour clock with a scowl.

"Convince her to come out and attend to her duties," Rorek stated. "You see to be the one person she can tolerate at the moment."

"How can you tell? The girl has not left her room for some time since her servant's death. How do you know that she does not hate me as she does you?"

"How could anyone hate you?" Tara asked from the foot of his throne.

Jareth chose not to answer the girl. Rorek resumed pacing.

"You seemed so close to her when I first arrived though the relationship did seem strained at times," the Elf King muttered. "And you have more power over the environment in this realm because it is your realm. You should be able to enter her room and convince her to quit it for a time."

"And if she refuses?"

"You still have power over her because she is still your vassal. She would be forced to obey you."

"And if I refuse to go and convince her to come out of hiding?" Jareth asked, glancing at the graying Elf King.

"I would be forced to send for your father so that he may persuade you to cooperate."

_Tattle tale_, Jareth could not help thinking.

"I shall consider the means of how I could persuade the girl to come out," Jareth submitted. "But do not rush me or expect her to come out easily. That girl is difficult at times."

"Like my dear aunt," Tara commented. "Though she was less stubborn than Mai. May she rest in peace in the arms of our beloved Goddess."

"Amen," Rorek muttered. "Tara, would you be a dear and help me with colors of the bride's maid dresses? Seeing as your cousin has no keen eye for Underground fashion and is refusing to leave her room, you are the best choice for the job."

Tara looked like she was going to disobey her king when she glanced up at Jareth. He refused to meet her soft blue gaze with any feeling other than anger in his mismatched one. The blonde sighed and stood up, making a show of dusting off and smoothing her dress' skirt.

"Very well," she muttered. "Goodbye for now dear Jareth."

Jareth waved a careless hand and watched the two walk away. The Goblins who had fallen silent because of Tara's presence now became reanimated.

Jareth conjured a crystal and peered into its depths, searching for Mai. All he saw as a sort of static, preventing him from even making out any clear forms in the room.

_What are you doing Mai? _Jareth thought with a frown.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mai had become intertwined with her magic over the short time period, so she could feel someone nearing her magical blocks. She sighed and dried off her hands. The painting she had been working on was now covered by a deep gray sheet. She had smudges of paint on her face under the now appearing dark circles under her eyes.

"Who could be so insistent to get into my room but the Goblin King?" Mai asked herself, heading out of the bathroom. "And who could I want to keep out more than him?"

She had put up a magical barrier around her room, extending from the balcony to a point some five feet away from Jareth's door. Only she could pass through it without exerting a lot of energy. Whoever was coming towards her room was very persistent if they were willing to use unneeded energy to get to her door.

_If it is the Goblin King I should tell him_, Mai thought, glancing at the door as she passed it. _I can't know anything until I tell him. Either way, I'll be glad to have this off my chest. Though the idea of being rejected makes my heart ache just by thinking about it…_

The knock on the door did not surprise her when it came a couple of moments later. She said nothing, part of her willing whoever it was to go away. She did not turn around when she heard the door open and close. She was too busy making sure her barrier had no holes in it because of the intruder.

"Your grandfather and groom are worrying about you," Jareth's emotionless voice said from behind her. "As are some of my family members."

"I'm not sorry for that," Mai stated, adjusting the sheet that covered her painting. "I don't care how much any Elf worries."

"And what of my concerned family?"

"I am sorry for worrying them. They have done nothing to earn this suffering at my hand…"

"Then you should go out there and show them that you are sorry. Besides, you have a wedding to prepare for that your cousin is slowly taking over."

"I could care less about the wedding."

"You were the one who agreed to it," Jareth reminded her bitterly.

"I was tired of his nagging and looking for a way to buy myself some learning time," Mai explained.

"You have Ares convinced that you love him."

"Well, he's mistaken. I could never learn to love a man who so easily parades his whores around."

"Then who could you love?"

Mai heard a tiny amount of tension in his voice vanish. "Why does it matter to you?"

"I can tell you if your grandfather would approve of the match. You obviously want to make Rorek happy."

Mai snorted. "If I wanted to make him happy, I would try to love Ares more than I do now."

"So you love him."

Mai turned around to face him. "I don't."

"You just admitted it."

Mai shook her head frantically, ready to spill. "I could never love him!"

"And why couldn't you?" Jareth demanded.

"Because…I've been falling in love with you!" Mai blurted out. "And I can't stop it no matter how hard I try!"

Jareth looked stunned. "But you agreed to marry Ares."

"Because I was scared. I was scared – and still am – of what Valeria's murderer could do to the people that I love and the people that you love. I would be happy knowing you were safe even if we could never love each other." She looked at him with a tiny smile. "I have to marry Ares because I love you, Jareth, and I don't want anything to happen to you!"

Jareth was suddenly standing in front of her, his mouth open, trying to form words. Mai put a finger to his lips.

"Don't tell me that you love me," she whispered. "I don't want to make this any harder than it already is or break your heart in the future."

Jareth gently removed her finger from his lips and replaced it with her lips. Even if he couldn't tell her verbally didn't mean he couldn't tell her in other ways.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N: Crappy ending, I know, but you have to remember that I did this in the 9__th__ grade, so I was a pretty pathetic writer. Please forgive me and move onto the next chapter after REVIEWING, because this is a double update day!! YAY!!!_


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N: As with the last chapter, I will say that the next couple of chapters will contain weird Shakespeare like attitudes, please forgive me for those little moments._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 24**

Mai finally did leave her room after a couple of days and removed her barrier. Only certain people were allowed in her room, but they considered that an improvement. Her room was off limits after dinner to everyone and Jareth locked himself in his room to do kingly work because some accident had occurred in the library. (_a/n: really an accident happened. The accident was drunk Goblins in droves._)

Mai promised herself that she would not be like her mother. She would not lead Jareth on and then break his heart. She could not be that cruel. That's why she made Jareth promise to never tell her that he loved her.

A light breeze blew some of her dark hair across her face as she sat on the railing of her balcony late one night in the protective grip of Jareth. She let out her breath in a sigh of annoyance and brushed it away.

"I've been working on a painting," she announced, leaning back against Jareth's strong frame. "A big painting."

"I noticed," Jareth said, running a butter soft finger over a smudge of white paint on her hand. "What is it of?"

"You and your future queen," Mai stated, staring at the moon's shining orb.

Jareth laughed lightly. "So you painted yourself?"

Mai shook her head sadly. "I don't know who she is. I haven't given her a face yet, but I will when you marry her. Then you can hang the painting where ever you want. You can call it my wedding present."

Jareth smiled and Mai felt it even though she couldn't see it. "It will hang in the ballroom where everyone can gaze upon the beauty you created."

Mai rolled her eyes. "I didn't promise that it was a Michelangelo class painting, so I don't know about the _beauty _part."

"Your hands created it. Your face will soon grace it. No one will dare defy my word."

Mai sighed and moved as if to turn. Jareth loosened his grip on her and allowed her to turn so that she faced him. She looked up into the deep pools of lust that were his eyes lately.

"Jareth," she whispered. "I have to marry Ares so that the attacks may stop in your realm and no war between my people and yours occurs."

"It is my job as your King to protect my vassal and my duty as your lover to protect you."

"No blood shall be spilled because of me. That would not make my life any better. Even if I were in your arms again."

Jareth sighed and drew her to him, resting his chin on her head. "So you would deny me your love and companionship?"

"As soon as I would deny my own heart…" Mai whispered, listening to his even breathing and the slow beating of his heart.

"But you say you must leave me."

"Because I love you Jareth. O can not get out of this marriage because I love you." She sighed. "I don't even know how to get out of it after the required six months."

"You will marry me."

Mai pulled back and looked at him. "What?"

"I will challenge Ares for your hand and I will win," Jareth declared.

Mai shook her head and jumped from the railing. "Damn it Jareth! I'm trying to save your ass and you want to endanger your entire kingdom by marrying me!" she exclaimed, heading into her room. "Why can't you see reason?"

"Because you are taking your love from me and giving it to another man, who deserves it less!"

Mai spun on her heel and glared at him. "Jareth don't you get it? When I marry Ares, my heart will die in my chest! I could never love him! I could never love any other man but you!"

"Then stay with me," Jareth ordered, gripping her by the shoulders. "Don't marry that Elf."

Mai looked down at her feet and let the tears she had been fighting roll down her cheeks. Jareth gently lifted her face up so he could look into her eyes. He gently brushed away some of the tears staining her cheeks.

"Tell me you love me," he ordered quietly.

"You know I do Jareth," Mai cried, eyes swimming with tears.

Jareth captured her lips with his. _Cry no more_, his voice in her head ordered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mai lay under the covers an hour after Jareth left her to attend to some royal duties. She was thinking about something, but Jareth could not tell what it was through his crystal. He doubted if he would have any better luck with finding out what she was thinking if he had been next to her at the moment. He made the crystal vanish after looking at Mai with another disguised look of longing. He had matters to attend to.

"The Trolls are coming closer and closer to both of our realms," Rorek said, pointing at a map spread before him. "They picked a horrible time to come this way. They could ruin the wedding and Mai's turning."

"That would be a shame," Jareth commented with a small roll of the eyes.

"I know. Well, we can either pray that the Goddess send them somewhere else or we could send some troops out to delay them. We'd only need enough time to have the procedure done and the wedding ceremony performed," Rorek suggested. "I could hate to go into a full blown war now."

_Unless it's with me_, Jareth thought, but he kept his mouth shut.

"What do you think we should do Jareth?" Rorek asked, looking at the Goblin King whose mind kept traveling elsewhere.

"Do whatever you think is best," Jareth muttered.

Rorek paused to think. "I'm going to have to borrow some of your birds. People need to be alerted of the change."

"What change?"

"The wedding will be rescheduled to a week from now, so that my granddaughter can spend some time with her newlywed husband before we go to war," Rorek announced. "The procedure will take place three days from now."

Jareth bit back the challenge that was choking him. Mai would never forgive him if he challenged Ares for her hand, no matter how much she loved him. He hoped she would come up with something clever to save both of their hearts because he couldn't stand the idea of her heart withering away and dying in her chest.

"Speaking of weddings," Rorek said smiling. "Have you considered getting settled down anytime soon?"

"Yes," Jareth replied truthfully.

"Tara obviously has a fancy for you. I'm sure she wouldn't decline an offer to marry you. I wouldn't have anything against a marriage between the two of you."

Jareth twirled a crystal around on his fingers. "That girl holds no interest for me at the moment nor has she for the past five centuries. I refused to marry her then and I refuse to do so now."

"But she is a very charming girl Jareth," Rorek prompted.

"Charming or not, I do not want to be with that woman for the rest of my days."

"That'll crush her. It really will."

"I'm sure she'll find comfort," Jareth assured the old King of Elves. _In the arms of Ares and his father. _"She has done so for five hundred years."

"Still, she has always fancied you."

"I do not fancy her in the slightest. My eyes are elsewhere when she is around."

"And so are your thoughts it seems," Rorek commented. "So, back on the topic at hand. Since the wedding has been rescheduled, I charge you in making sure the bride is informed."

"I will tell her." _And try to convince her into allowing me to challenge that foolish boy for her hand_, Jareth thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mai was sitting up, playing with the ends of her hair when Jareth finally came back. She cocked an eyebrow at him, no longer ashamed of him seeing her clad only in her undergarments.

"Rorek was worried," he muttered, kicking off his boots. "The Trolls have been acting up and are rallying towards our kingdoms."

"They'll be here in a week and a half," Mai announced, not sounding shocked at the news. "So you better be ready."

"That's what Rorek called me for," Jareth stated, sitting on the side of his bed.

"He took you for too long," Mai complained, looking at him.

"I'm sure I can make the time up," Jareth promised, kissing her once more.

Mai smiled into the kiss, but pulled back after a moment. "Jareth, you are not telling me something important," she accused. "Tell me what it is."

Jareth saw no point in lying to her. She'd find out the instant she exited the room. "Rorek has rescheduled the wedding to a week from today. The procedure to change you will happen in three days."

Mai's face fell slightly. "So, I have less time with you," she whispered.

"We have a week."

"My heart dies in two and a half days," Mai said. "Take it from me now if you want to keep it alive with you forever."

Jareth took her into his arms. "Your heart is nothing without your smile, your laugh, or your touch. I will not have one piece, but all of you."

"Then take all now before all dies at the hands of a surgeon and his cruel tools of trade."

Jareth kissed her forehead lightly. "I take all now and will challenge anyone to keep you to myself forever. I am a selfish man Mai."

"And I am stubborn. You shall not challenge anyone without first going through me, Goblin King," Mai declared, raising her chin defiantly.

"How can I defeat a girl who conquered a giant ice monster with her own two hands and possesses the stubbornness of an ox?"

Mai smirked. "You can't."

"Not with weapons that would harm you, I can not."

"Then what do you have left?"

Jareth brushed some of her hair behind her ear and approached his lips to it. "Slowly, gentle caresses will conquer even the most stubborn spirit," he breathed, tickling her ear with every word.

Mai shivered at the feeling. Jareth smirked and started kissing her neck.

"You will have to prove to me that these gentle caresses can conquer my spirit and I will be even more stubborn," Mai challenged, holding her head high even as her eyes started to close.

"I will be persistent and gentle in order to prove it to you," Jareth murmured. "But you will have to give into my request when I defeat your stubbornness."

"Name it."

"You will have to let me challenge Ares for your hand…thus become my Queen."

Mai smiled and looked up into his eyes as he lowered her onto the pillows. "I will if you also tell me one thing."

"Name it," Jareth ordered, desire making his voice husky.

"Tell me that you love me and mean it," Mai demanded, wanting to hear those three words on his lip just once.

"I love you, now and forever," Jareth swore.

Mai smiled and kiss him, letting him take her for the last time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mai felt around the floor for her clothes and slipped them on hours later. Jareth was fast asleep on his bed, exhausted from their love making. Mai could not hate herself more for leaving him like this.

_Please forgive me Jareth_, she thought, looking at his slumbering form bathed in soft moonlight.

She didn't dare to kiss him goodbye for fear of waking him up. He would never let her do what she planned to do, she was sure of it. She walked silently through his chamber door without another look back.

Edward's betrothed, Ariana, stood at the end of the hall, holding the pack that Mai had entrusted her with a couple of days earlier. Ariana was a good Greater Fairy, tall and lean with a trusting face. Her golden eyes watched Mai approach and her wings fluttered her black hair in her nervousness. Mai had instantly become friends with her and did not regret the choice now.

"Thank you for doing this Ariana," Mai whispered, taking the pack. "I knew I could trust you to understand."

"So you are really hiding in the Labyrinth rather than openly admit you are sleeping with the Goblin King?" Ariana asked quietly.

"So the person attacking people because of me will stop attacking people I love, yes," Mai replied simply.

"But you'll have everyone worried and you could start a war!"

"I will return if I find out that a war started because of me," Mai promised. "Until then, keep safe and watch over Jareth."

Ariana bowed her head and watched Mai hurry out of the castle. Viper was waiting in the pasture for her.

"You can't come," Mai stated, glaring at the mare. "You are pregnant!"

_**So? You are my stupid human who acts like a foal**_, Viper retorted. _**And as such, I have to watch over my foal master like a mother so you don't hurt yourself and my mind can be at ease.**_

"It'll be very boring in the Labyrinth," Mai warned. "I don't have plans to move around much or to play around. I have to learn some heavy, important things while I'm hiding."

_**Like that'll stop me from getting away from your worried King and his fretting pack mule**_, Viper snorted, stomping her forefeet. _**Now I suggest we go before one of the other horses spot us and sounds the alarm.**_

Mai nodded and led the way towards the Labyrinth. The guards were asleep, so she managed to sneak past them with Viper without any hassle. As she neared an opening in the dark Labyrinth, she stopped and turned to take one last longing look at the castle.

"Goddess, protect and help Jareth," she whispered. "Protect all the inhabitants of the city except for the murderer of your child, Valeria, and Tara, the vain cousin of my mother's."

She turned when Viper bumped her nose against her arm gently. Mai patted the mare's neck and walked into the darkness of the Labyrinth, unafraid, but extremely lonely despite her company.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N: And I'm pretty sure this is my least favorite chapter It was odd, I will admit that and if you don't like it, don't be afraid to tell me. I might agree with everything you say. The only way to know that, is if you REVIEW me. So please do._


	25. Chapter 25

_A/N: Here's another chapter for your pleasure. Enjoy!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Jareth woke up when the sunlight touched his face with its warm kiss. He yawned slightly and glanced over at the vacant side of his bed. This did not surprise him. Mai was very stubborn when it came to staying in his bed or him in hers. She was worried someone would barge in and their plans would go down the drain.

"I won," Jareth reminded himself as he got out of bed, clothes instantly appearing on him. "So, she needs to be up and ready for the challenge."

He opened the door to the bathroom and cut across it, opening the door leading to Mai's room. Mai was not lying in her bed, but Spot was. Mai was not in her room, but Rorek and Ares were and they looked pissed. Frankly, Jareth was starting to get a little irritated too.

"Where is she Jareth?" Rorek demanded, glaring at him. "Where did you put Mai?"

"I have put Mai nowhere and therefore, I do not know where she is," Jareth said. "But she is obviously not here in this room or you would have never made it through her barriers and we wouldn't be having this conversation." _No, we would b e having one of my choosing_, Jareth thought.

"Jareth, we have searched the entire castle and city for her," Ares said, crossing his bare arms. "And she has not been found."

"Did you check the Oubliettes or the Bog of Eternal Stench for her?" Jareth questioned with the hint of a smirk.

"Yes! Mai was not there nor is she anywhere we can and can't think of here!" Rorek snapped, pointing an accusing finger at Jareth. "You must have hidden her away in your Labyrinth!"

"I have no control over the Labyrinth or not as much as you believe. I have limited power over it because its spirit coexists with my power. If the spirit has hidden her, no one will find her without consent from the spirit or unless Mai makes some mistake and reveals herself."

"Like we'd believe that story," Ares said, rolling his eyes. "Labyrinths don't have spirits."

"Yes they do and if you would have paid attention in school, you would know that."

Ares pulled a face at Jareth and looked away. Rorek did not seem so equally done with ranting.

"If you go down to your stupid maze and demand that the spirit hands over my granddaughter, it'll have to give her over."

"It's not that simple."

"Nothing ever is," Tara said, standing in the doorway. "But then again, things always seem simpler when you are under someone's blankets, in their arms…Right Jareth?"

Jareth chose not to reply to the blonde. He crossed over to a window and looked out at the Labyrinth as if expecting to see some sign of Mai.

"You never approved of the marriage arrangement," Tara continued, smirking. "I'm sure people have wondered why."

"You slept with my granddaughter on the night of the party, didn't you?" Rorek questioned in a deadly tone of voice.

Jareth gave a small nod, but refused to look at the Elves.

"Did you have her convinced that you loved her so you could sleep with her since then?" Rorek demanded.

"No…I didn't deceive her into thinking that I loved her," Jareth replied. "She knew…"

"That you were using her?" Ares asked.

"That I loved her."

Rorek snorted. "You could never love her Jareth. She is not her mother and never will be. I will see to it that she is removed from your care the instant she is found, so you may not taint her anymore. You will not use her like you used Rebecca so many years ago."

"I did not use Rebecca and I will not use Mai!" Jareth snapped. "I will find her myself and when I do, I may hide her away from you until I can make her my Queen."

"That will not do!" Rorek declared, upsetting the table with the sketchbook on it. "I will see the High King and if he does nothing, we will march into your land and overturn every stone until our princess is safely found and returned to her people!"

Rorek stormed out of the room with Ares. Tara smirked beautifully at the infuriated Goblin King.

"And when she is home, she will be married to Ares," she said. "And bear his children, losing her looks with each one."

Jareth glared at her. "It was not her looks that attracted me to her, Tara, but her intelligence and spirit. Neither of which you could ever possess."

Tara did not seem to be fazed by his words. "Just remember whose bed she will be warming once the King has his granddaughter again. It'll be Rebecca's golden years with you all over again."

Jareth growled. "Get out of my castle witch or I will personally dunk your head into the Bog of Eternal Stench!"

Tara turned and left the room, looking smug. Jareth walked over to the table and fixed it. He looked down at the sketchbook lying open at his feet. Two glowing white eyes stared up at him from the pages.

"So, you have met the Spirit," he whispered "But is she the one harboring you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Elves and their servants left the Goblin City the same day. The wedding was put on hold as was the procedure because Mai, the bride, was nowhere to be found. The High King would do nothing about Mai's disappearance because he viewed the Trolls as a greater threat to more people under his rule. Both Elf Country and the Goblin City declared war two days later against the invading Trolls and each other.

Jareth could feel the Spirit of the Labyrinth start to tense through their bond. As much as he hated knowing that his war could cause her pain, he was ready to do what he had to in order to protect his kingdom and all of his subjects. He just had his family to worry about first.

"You two better take the twins and get back to your castle," Jareth said to Gabriella and Tobias, linking his hands behind his back. "Especially because you are expecting, Gabriella. You don't need to be around when the Elves or Trolls get here. Neither do Eve and Ariana. I would also prefer it if Edward would go with you, but the boys is too stubborn to listen to me."

Edward smirked smugly from his perch on the windowsill. "I learned from the best."

"And why do I have to go?" Eve asked, looking at her older brother. "I don't want to be forced back into the same castle as Lumeria and Jovas just because of some pointy eared freaks and giant drooling freaks! I can fight as well as you and Michael."

Michael snorted in amusement. "We're not trying to seduce them Eve. We're going to kill them or imprison them and then execute them."  
Eve growled and raised a pair of scissors threateningly. "Don't make me use these Michael!"

"I don't need a haircut."

"That's not the only thing I can cut off," Eve said, snipping the air.

Edward and Tobias winced. Jareth bit his bottom lip. Michael looked nervous and turned away from his sister.

"You wouldn't really do that, would you?"

Eve smirked. "I might."

"Fine, fine," Jareth said, waving a dismissive hand. "Eve you can stay. Ariana -"

"I want to stay and fight," Ariana stated, looking at him calmly despite the knowledge she was withholding from him. "I have never been one to stay around and be a nursemaid. I can fly overhead and report your enemy's location…"

"Very well. Tobias, see your wife and daughters off before the sun sets," Jareth ordered, turning his back on all of them. "We have much to do in so little time."

"I can see myself off Jareth," Gabriella said, standing up. "Just promise me one thing before I go."

Jareth turned his head slightly.

"Promise me that when you find her, you'll do what's right from the kingdom and her," Gabriella whispered.

Jareth gave a stiff nod and heard her leave with the rest of the family. Ariana lingered behind.

"What is it Ariana?" he asked.

"Mai…she'll be safe where she is sire," Ariana declared quietly. "With her power…she'll be fine until you can find her."

Jareth turned to face the Greater Fairy. "Do you know where she is?"

"No. She told me nothing." Ariana lied. "I am simply a Fairy she does not acknowledge half the time…"

Jareth sighed. "Go. Dinner is about to be served."

"You're not coming?" Ariana asked.

"I'm not hungry."

Ariana sighed and walked out of the room. Jareth moved over to a covered painting he had ordered to be brought to the library and pulled the gray sheet off of it.

His face stared back at him in perfect detail as its body sat in his usual reclined position on his throne. A white barn owl was perched lightly on the back of the throne. Sitting on a small red velvet footstool next to the throne was a faceless woman. She wore a dress he had never seen on Mai, Sarah, or Rebecca but her hair was equally as dark as all three.

"Mai…you know very well who she is, but you are afraid to tell the world. Afraid to tell yourself…" Jareth whispered. "So, who is my future bride?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah looked up when something fell through her mirror. Toby, now on his way to four years old, laughed and pointed at Mai as she straightened.

"Note to self: working on landing," Mai muttered, dusting herself off. She smiled at Sarah and Toby on the floor. "Hi guys."

"How'd you do that?" Sarah asked, pointing at the mirror.

"Long story short…I have magic and have learned how to use some of it," Mai explained, plopping herself down on the floor next to Sarah. "I came through a reflecting pool in the Labyrinth."

"Labyrinth?" Sarah cocked an eyebrow. "Aren't you supposed to be in the castle?"

Mai chewed on the inside of her cheek. "That's…uh….I ran away from the castle…"

"What? Why?"

"Jareth…"

"What did he do?" Sarah asked, crossing her arms. "Did he try to curse you or something?"

"Sarah, he loved me," Mai whispered, looking at one of Toby's toy trucks. "He loved me when he knew I had to marry someone else."

Sarah looked surprised. "Wow…"

"And that's not the worst part…I loved him too and kind of…slept…with him."

"WHAT?!?"

"Sarah?" Irene, Sarah's stepmother, called from downstairs. "Is everything all right up there?"

"Yes Irene!" Sarah called back.

"Good because your father and I are just about to go," Irene announced.

Sarah looked at Mai. "How could you do that? He's over a thousand years old! You're 17! Too young for him and this kind of thing! And…God! I knew something like this would happen!"

"Sarah, he wants me to be Queen."

"Congratulations."

"That was before I ran away," Mai announced.

"But why did you run away? You two obviously love each other…You said so yourself."

"My mother's murderer killed someone because they found out about me and Jareth. I don't want another death on my hands nor could I marry Ares and break Jareth's heart." Mai sighed. "Running away gave me time to learn magic and read up on Elven history and law."

"But what about a war between the Elves and Goblins? Isn't that a possibility now that you're AWOL?" Sarah asked.

"As of this morning the Elven army has separated into two bodies," Mai muttered, staring at a wall. "One is going to battle off the advancing Trolls. The other is heading for the Labyrinth to battle the Goblins. The Goblins have sent their own forces to battle the Trolls and still more are preparing to defend their homes. The Labyrinth is preparing herself for the oncoming troops."

"But won't that lead to more deaths? It is war."

Mai nodded solemnly. "That's why I'm trying to find a way out of my arranged marriage that my grandfather can't worm his way around. I want to solve this problem before too much blood is spilled in the Underground because of me and the ageless battle over my mother."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Can you ask Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo to keep an eye on Jareth for me? I would do it myself, but they'd go running to Jareth and tell him that I contacted them."

"I guess I can do that."

Mai sighed and got ready to get up. "I should go now. Viper and the Spirit will be missing me…"

Sarah reached over and hugged Mai. "You better be careful down there Mai," she whispered. "Or I'll beat the hell out of you."

Mai nodded and stood up. She walked over to the mirror and vanished into it.

Toby waved. "Bub-bye Mai."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jareth sulked off to his room, moody after seeing his sister and nieces off. He had lain on his bed for hours, not really feeling sleepy. Then he blinked.

_He was walking around a green pasture, looking around for something. Everything seemed so peaceful._

_The wind blew his name in his direction and urged him forward as it caressed him. Mai was spinning in a field of flowers with a childish smile on her face. She stopped when she saw him._

"_Hello Jareth," she greeting, smiling at him. "Welcome to my happy place. Or one of them. This one should be somewhat familiar."_

"_It's the park that we escaped the paparazzi at," Jareth said, watching her. "Where are you?"_

"_Safe. And keeping your family safe by remaining hidden," Mai stated, adjusting the skirt she wore. "But I don't plan on staying that way for much longer. I'm very close to my objective."_

"_Mai, you need to come back to me now," Jareth said, crossing over to her. "I can hide you for as long as you need…No one needs to know you have come back."_

_Mai shook her head sadly. "I'm not coming back until I am ready to…Not even to see you or to make you happy Goblin King."_

"_Mai, we're going to war for you and I will win."_

"_There will always be a war over me like there was for my mother. Neither side will give in or give up. Neither side will grow up or allow us to make our own decisions."_

_Mai walked away and the scenery rippled and changed. She sat on a rock and dangled her bare feet in the lake._

"_Jareth, how old was my mother when you fell in love with her?" Mai asked, keeping her back to him._

"_She was two hundred fifteen and I was…considerably older," Jareth informed her. _

_Mai sighed. "I'm younger than her and older than Sarah when it comes to love from you, but I'm wiser. I know more about the wrong things and the right when it comes to love…"_

"_Mai…"_

"_Jareth, I am the first girl to return your love and I promise to do what is expected after this ordeal is done with. Not a minute sooner."_

_Jareth sighed and sat on the rock behind her. "Do I have your word?"_

"_Yes. As well as my heart."_

"_Very well."  
Mai leaned back against him and let him breathe in her scent. He held onto her tightly, knowing very well that she would disappear all too soon. Mai let her magic dance in the air peacefully. _

_All too suddenly, Mai turned in his arms and gave him a wan smile._

"_I love you," was all she said before giving him a light kiss._

_**Wake up…**_

Jareth's eyes snapped open and he found himself staring at the opened doors of the balcony.

"Damn you Mai!" he snapped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N: Hmm…There's a lot of damning people in my story. Ah well…Please read and review my story because I really do care what you think. Be random if you want to, just review me._


	26. Chapter 26

_A/N: Sorry about the late review, but I was incredibly busy trying to rewrite the first couple chapters of another story…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 26**

Mai had been hearing the sounds of soldiers for a couple of days. Goblins constantly passed her unknowingly. She was hidden in one of the Labyrinth's super secret alcoves. The Spirit assured her that not even the Goblin King was aware of this particular alcove.

At the thought of the Spirit, Mai glanced over the top of her book at the Spirit. She was tenser than she had been before her conference with Jareth. Mai guessed that Jareth had delivered some bad news about the war. There was no way she could blame the Spirit for being so uptight. It was the Spirit's body that was going to be invaded and ransacked by the Elves.

Viper didn't seem bothered by the inactivity Mai presented her with. She was too busy nipping at the moss and flowers and resting. Mai guessed it was because the mare was expecting her first foal. Mai was just disgusted by how much Viper was eating – her own appetite had diminished more than usual.

"I'm done with this book," she announced, setting the book aside. "Over fifty to go."

_**Nah…Only five**__, _Viper said, glancing at the books that hadn't been memorized yet. _**So over five thousand pages left to read, memorize, and practice.**_

Mai rubbed her eyes and tried to ignore her headache. "I need some aspirin."

_**What's aspirin?**_ Spirit asked, floating over.

"Aboveground medicine," Mai explained. "So maybe I don't need it."

She felt the Labyrinth walls shudder against her back. Her eyes got wide as she looked at the doubled over Spirit.

"Labyrinth," Mai whispered.

The Spirit looked at her. _**The Elves are here.**_

Viper let out a shrill whinny. _**Where here?**_

_**They're outside my walls for now, attempting to gain access**_, Spirit explained before wincing. _**Jareth is sending out his forces now.**_

Viper looked at Mai with fire in her eyes. _**We don't have time to memorize those last books! The war is happening now!**_

Mai looked at the books and stood up. "I can do it quickly," she stated.

She summoned her magic to her hands and directed it at the books. The books rose and opened. Copies of the words flowed out of them and went into her mind. Then after everything had been memorized, the books dropped to the ground quietly. Mai dropped to her knees and closed her eyes.

"Whoa…head rush," she muttered.

The Spirit floated over and frowned. _**Mai, don't overtax yourself. It wouldn't be wise for either of you.**_

Mai looked at her. "I'm going to help your suffering come to an end Labyrinth," she declared, getting back to her feet. "Just make sure that Viper gets home safely when this war is dealt with."

The Spirit nodded and watched Mai stuff over one hundred books back into the small pack she had brought. Viper stomped her hoof.

_**And where do you think you're going? **_Viper demanded.

"Further into the Labyrinth to do something about this foolish war," Mai announced, making the pack vanish and reappear at the castle. "It's me they are all after, so I can get them out of here before they seriously hurt the Labyrinth. I'll be the bait and drive them where I want them."

_**Mai, you are foolish**_**,** Viper snorted.

"Well, if I wasn't this probably wouldn't work," Mai said before running out of the alcove and into the sunlit passages of the Labyrinth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ariana flitted high over the Labyrinth and spotted the Elves. Some were already fighting the Goblins. Others were still trying to figure out how to get into the Labyrinth. She sighed and flitted back towards the main body of the army. Jareth was on the back of Czar and pulled the horse to a stop when he saw her approaching.

"They've breached the southern wall and are coming fast," Ariana announced. "Their scouts have already made it further in and they might find something soon."

Jareth gave a curt nod. "Very well. Take this crystal with you and go scouting once more. I'll see what you see."

Ariana took the crystal and flew away. She had no clue what Jareth was planning. Being a natural flier, Jareth had made her his own scout and told her nothing. She just hoped she wouldn't have to witness a lot of bloodshed during any future battles. She could not stand seeing a lot out of blood without fainting and she didn't feel like passing out with flying over a rocky Labyrinth in the midst of war.

Her golden eyes roamed the Labyrinth for anything Jareth might consider interesting. She froze when she saw a lone person darting down one passage of the Labyrinth, only to run down another. Whoever it was seemed to have a clue about how to get through the Labyrinth because they were running as if they knew the Labyrinth like the back of their hand. That meant that they were not an Elven scout.

"I hope you're getting this Jareth," Ariana whispered as she lowered herself and started following the person as well as she could. "Whoever they are, they are smart and could be dangerous."

From the height she flew at now, she could tell that the runner was a girl. Then the person seemed to sense that she was being watched because she turned and looked up. Ariana's eyes grew wide.

It was Mai.

She nearly fell out of the sky in her surprise. Mai was supposed to be hidden somewhere in the Labyrinth, not running through it. Ariana knew it was too late to cover the crystal. Jareth would have already seen Mai even in the brief glance.

"Mai…" she whispered.

Mai winked and vanished without glitter. Ariana heard some Elven cries of surprise and shouts to move.

"What is that girl planning?" Ariana asked no one, flying higher once more so she could get a broader view.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mai really didn't intend to have anyone who knew her spot her so soon. Ariana becoming Jareth's personal scout was a surprise and a nuisance. Mai had seen the crystal in Ariana's hand and knew what that meant.

Jareth knew she was roaming the Labyrinth. That bit of knowledge could send him into more of a protective frenzy. Frenzies could lead to more pain for the Spirit of Labyrinth and more skirmishes that could result in casualties. That was what she was trying to prevent.

_I've got to avoid coming in contact with his family and him_, she thought, weaving a magical barrier. _Draw as much of the Elves attention as possible and get them out of the Labyrinth. I wonder if I can actually summon something big enough since Viper is too laden by baby to do me much good…_

She peeked around a corner and saw some Goblins walking around. She grabbed a rock from one of her pockets and threw it at one of the Goblins, hitting him in the head. He and his buddies looked in her direction and Mai waved before running away. The Goblins may know how to get through the Labyrinth easily, but Mai knew how to move through it easier now and could move through special passages to get around faster. So, the Goblins and Elves would never catch her if she didn't want them to.

_There's no way I can prevent the entire Elven army from entering the Labyrinth, _Mai thought, walking along another passage. _I can only draw out so many and draw Jareth out of the Labyrinth without getting caught for some time. That won't be good enough, but that's the best I can do at a time like this._

She let out a small cry of surprise when she nearly ran into an Elf. He made to grab her, but Mai danced out of his reach. A playful smile graced her lips as she looked at his wild, triumphant eyes.

"Catch me if you can," she teased.

He lunged for her, but Mai danced away. She had to admit that this was rather fun. Then when she slipped around a corner, she fell down a hole and hit her head, hard.

_Damn_, she thought before blacking out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jareth had seen Mai running through his Labyrinth, but he had not gone into a frenzy yet. He was busy using the broadened view Ariana's attitude offered to plan his next attack on the confused Elven forces and see if he could find Mai. There was no sign of her, but he knew she was no longer under the safe keeping of the Spirit because the Spirit was floating next to him.

_**Jareth, you promised me that you would not allow a war to start or move into the walls of my body**_, Spirit pointed out, not sounding as cross as she wanted to be. _**But here we are having a war over one young woman who no one will let decide her own actions. Why couldn't you just let her go if she wanted to leave?**_

"I promised her mother that neither of them would go to Elf Country again," Jareth said, glancing over at the Spirit as one of her wispy tendrils of hair undulated in front of him. "And I intend to keep that promise."

The Spirit sighed. _**That's not where I was talking about. She has a home in the Aboveground and friends she could have gone back to.**_

"The Elves would have hunted her down and stolen her if she had gone back to that place of pain and suffering," Jareth pointed out. "And we would be right back to the promise."

_**Maybe this is one promise you should break for the sake of the Goblin City and the Underground…**_

"Never have I broken a promise and I will not break any to Rebecca even if she is dead."

_**Let's see this promise**_, Spirit said, touching her ghostly fingers to the side of his head.

XXXXXXX

_Jareth paced in one of the gardens behind his castle. Tonight, Rebecca was to come back and visit. He glanced up at the stormy sky, wondering what was taking her so long. He had been impatiently waiting for five minutes and could not stand waiting any longer._

_Then a cloaked figure glided through an opening in between two hedges. She came to a stop an arm's length away and pulled back her hood with one hand, keeping the other hidden under her cloak._

_Happiness danced in Rebecca's warm chocolate brown eyes as she took in Jareth and the gardens. It was evident that she had missed this place. She shook out her thick brown hair and smiled at Jareth._

'_You came alone?' she asked. 'No one was told of this meeting?'_

'_No one but Maleficent was told and she won't speak of it,' Jareth assured her. 'Do you not trust me Rebecca?'_

'_It's hard to know who can be trusted down here anymore,' Rebecca admitted, glancing down at her arms, now both hidden under her emerald colored cloak. 'But I know I can always trust you Jareth. You would never betray me to anyone, especially to Rorek.'_

_Jareth nodded stiffly. Even after what she had done to him, he still couldn't hate her or break their trust._

'_You said you needed to ask something of me,' Jareth said, crossing his arms. 'What is it?'_

'_Jareth, my enemies are always plotting my end and I know they are close in determining my location,' Rebecca stated, looking suddenly very tired. 'When they find me, I am dead.'_

'_Not if you let me protect you,' Jareth muttered. 'And your…husband.'_

_Rebecca shook her head. 'You have enough to deal with as is. And I can't risk you getting caught in the crossfire. No Jareth, I want you to watch over and protect someone when my enemies come for my life.'_

_Jareth's eyes narrowed. 'Who?'_

_The cloak opened and Jareth saw a small bundle cradled in Rebecca's arms. No, not a bundle. A baby, barely six months old._

'_Jareth, this is my daughter,' Rebecca announced, smiling warmly down at the small baby. 'She will need you when I'm gone and when Alexander is gone too. She will need you to teach her and to protect her from my father and my enemies.'_

_Jareth stared at the small baby with a mix of emotions swelling in his chest. Rebecca walked over and placed the quiet child in his arms. Jareth cocked an eyebrow, but Rebecca smiled encouragingly._

_When Jareth looked down at the baby, he saw the features of Alexander Wilson even now in the baby's cherub face. He had every reason to hate that nose, those chubby cheeks, all that was not Rebecca in the child. Seeing the human characteristics in the baby almost made it too easy to think of declining the position._

_Then the baby opened her eyes which startled Jareth because he had thought that she was sleeping. Those were herm mother's eyes, but they had so many thoughts and feelings running behind them and an inner fire that Rebecca's gentle soul could not bear._

'_Jareth, I know this is a lot to ask for after all that I have done to you, but please help her,' Rebecca begged, watching him. 'She hasn't done you any harm and I don't want her to go to an orphanage or fall into my father's hands. You know what they will do to her because of her blood and what'll be done when she reaches maturity, maybe sooner. It's the life you helped me escape before she was conceived. Please don't make her suffer through that hell.' _

_Jareth looked over at Rebecca and was surprised by the tears streaming down her cheeks. How could he possibly turn her down? How could he let this innocent baby be subjected to the horrible Elven royal family's idea of recreation?_

'_Neither of you will ever go back to Elf Country,' Jareth promised, looking back at the baby, who was still staring up at him in wonder. 'Alive or dead, you will not touch Elven soil. And she will always be protected by me from now on. When she is ready, she will be taught.'_

_Rebecca smiled and wiped her tears away, though her eyes continued to shimmer with unshed tears. 'Thank you Jareth,' she whispered. 'There will be no way to ever repay you for this.'_

_Jareth held one gloved finger in front of the baby's face, intending to see how much magic she had now. The baby reached up a tiny hand and closed it around his finger. Something like annoyance flashed behind her eyes._

'_There will be no need to repay this debt,' Jareth stated quietly. 'Something tells me that this child will find a way to do that herself a number of times when she is older.'_

XXXXXXXX

Jareth scowled at the Spirit when she removed her fingers. "You know I hate it when people mess with my memories!" he snapped, unable to stop himself. "And the other contents of my brain!"

The Spirit gave a weak smile. _**I was just curious about the circumstances surrounding the promise to Rebecca. Besides, I only mess with your head when you deserve it or I need to know something with none of your alterations. So be glad that I did not pry for something more embarrassing.**_

Jareth said nothing as he continued to look at the Labyrinth. Wordlessly, he split his forces into three groups and had them go off to defend three different sections of the Labyrinth.

_**Jareth**_, Spirit hissed through clenched teeth. _**You promised me!**_

"I am trying to get those foolish Elves out of you," Jareth said, glaring at her. "And you can't blame me if it's not going fast enough for your tastes. I have idiotic Goblins fighting for me. Just be patient Labyrinth."

The Spirit gave a tired sigh and faded from sight. Jareth rubbed his temples, releasing the reins of Czar.

_**Headache? **_Czar questioned, turning his head slightly.

"Migraine," Jareth corrected.

_**Serves you right**_, Czar snorted. _**First, you get yourself into this mess by falling in love. Then you lose the girl in your own kingdom and start a war. Then you break a promise to the Labyrinth's Spirit. Then you can't stop thinking about the girl who started this whole thing.**_

"At least I didn't get the girl I'm interested in pregnant like some stallion I know," Jareth shot back.

Czar snorted again and tossed his head. _**That was not supposed to happen, but it did. And how the hell do you know that the girl isn't pregnant?**_

"She would have told me if she was," Jareth muttered, feeling uneasy with the topic.

_**Well, she's been gone for awhile, running away and all, so she couldn't just waltz up and tell you. And since when has she ever told you everything that's going on with her? Girls tend to keep secrets Jareth. Important secrets especially.**_

"I would have sensed a new life in her if she was pregnant." Jareth declared, anxious to get off the subject now. "I didn't. She's not pregnant. End of discussion."

Czar snorted again and shook his head, but he remained silent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mai groaned as she sat up. Her heart was pounding in her ears and when she placed a ginger hand on the back of her head, she felt something sticky and wet. She rolled her eyes.

"Great. This is just peachy."

She pushed herself to her feet and looked around in the darkness. Unable to see anything, Mai summoned fire to her hand and held it up high. She really wished she hadn't.

Skeletons surrounded her in pieces and something large and scaly was approaching her slowly, red eyes gleaming and razor sharp fangs shining in the firelight.

"Damn! I knew I should have taken the right turn," Mai mumbled, backing away from the thing, hearing the bones of something else crack under her feet. "Stupid Mai."

The thing seemed to rumble in agreement as it approached so slowly. Mai did not take that as a sign of encouragement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N: Woot! Woot! Another chapter is done!! Yay! Mai's in trouble, again. People are playing with Jareth's mind, again. And I'm asking you to review me again. Then we'll see how this all works out in the end. Toodles!_


	27. Chapter 27

_A/N: Late review, coming up! Happy early Valentine's Day everyone!!!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Mai closed her eyes as the scaly thing drew close enough for her to feel its hot, stinky breath on her face. She was ready to have the long sword-like fangs pierce her flesh.

Nothing happened.

Mai peeked cautiously out from under one eyelid to see what was going on. The thing was just sitting there, watching her. Mai opened her other eye and stared right back at it. She edged to the right and the scaly things slithered to the right too. Mai froze.

"Are you an enemy?" Mai asked, staring at what she guessed was a serpent of some kind.

The serpent shook its head.

"Are you a friend?" Mai asked, cocking an eyebrow.

The serpent bowed its head and backed away a little. Mai saw the gleaming spikes sticking up along the spine and guessed by their size that she was dealing with a gentle male. She remembered reading about this kind of serpent and knew that the serpents of its kind had a crafty special adaptation.

"I think you may be able to help me," Mai whispered, placing a hand on the nose of the serpent. "But you have to trust me."

The serpent nodded once…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eve pulled up her horse alongside Michael and let her breath out in a sigh. He glanced over at her.

"You could have gone home," he reminded her.

"And miss out on kidnapping Elven scouts? Never." Eve smiled back at the handful of Elves she had helped subdue and capture along the way. "I just wish we could have more to fight, capture, and torture."

Michael chuckled. "You and your obsession with torture could really get us all in trouble one day."

Eve shrugged and returned to examining a map she had been given by Jareth. Michael looked around and saw a blur of metallic green coming towards them.

"Giant serpent coming through," he informed Eve, watching it approach.

"I hate snakes," Eve muttered, looking up.

Both watched with their band of Goblins as the serpent drew closer. A woman was on the back of it and waved as she passed. Michael and Eve stared at each other in shock.

"Did you just see who I just saw?" Michael inquired.

"Yeah," Eve replied, nodding vigorously.

Michael turned in his saddle to look at the confused band of Goblins. "You lot saw the girl on the serpent, didn't you?"

They all nodded after a moment of bickering. Michael let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, after that serpent!" he declared, setting his horse in a gallop after the serpent.

Eve sent her horse after him. The Goblins were cackling as they ran after the two Fae or took shortcuts through hidey holes. The serpent continued to slither along, obviously not caring that he was being followed. The person on its back didn't seem bothered by anything at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rorek glanced over at Ares as the Elf galloped back towards the main body of the Elven forces. His mood was growing darker and darker as the hours passed. He knew several of his scouts had been captured, but he had also heard that a handful had spotted Mai running through the Labyrinth.

"I couldn't find her m' Lord," Ares said, drawing his mare up alongside Rorek with Loki running around after him. "But I did find out that we should continue pressing towards the eastern section of the Labyrinth. Jareth only sent that large oaf Tobias and a handful of Goblins to guard that section and they seem distracted.

Rorek sighed and rubbed his temples. The Labyrinth's walls seemed closer than normal and he felt like they were pressing in on him. That's why he hated the Labyrinth so much.

_She knows my weakness_, Rorek couldn't help thinking. _She knows about it and is using it against me, the evil little wench!_

"Sire, do you want me to give the order?" Ares questioned, making Rorek look back at him.

Rorek was about to answer him when something familiar brushed past his magical senses. He scanned the walls with his eyes, trying to catch a glimpse of whatever it was.

"All around the mulberry bush, the monkey chased the weasel," someone sang quietly though the voice grew louder. "The monkey thought it was all in sport…"

The Elven foot soldiers shifted nervously as the voice suddenly cut off. Rorek tried probing the Labyrinth for the source of the voice that he had been searching for.

"Sire, what is it?" Ares asked, sounding nervous. "Or what was it?"

"Shh…listen," Rorek ordered.

Ares shut up instantly. In the silence, they heard something sliding over the stone of the Labyrinth. It sounded like it was heading for the extremely solid wall of stone in front of the army. Behind him, the Elven soldiers tightened their grips on their weapons.

Then the sound stopped. Rorek's eyes narrowed.

"Pop goes the weasel!" the voice sang from behind the army.

Every Elf wheeled around to see a metallic green serpent sitting there. On its back was their princess, wearing a mischievous grin. She waved and the serpent slithered away quickly.

"After her!" Rorek bellowed at the Elves. "Jareth can not be allowed to capture her for himself!"

"Sire what if this is a trap?" Ares asked, matching the speed of Rorek's stallion without noticing how Loki vanished as they chased the serpent and its rider.

"We'll deal with that if we have to!" Rorek hissed, never taking his eyes off the serpent. "But know that girl is my granddaughter! I can feel it!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ariana was confused as she flew over the Labyrinth. She counted three serpents slithering through it and saw that Michael's, Tobias', and Rorek's bands were following one each. Nothing seemed special about them from her vantage point, so she decided to lower herself.

Several arrows were instantly flying towards her from idiotic Goblins and Elven scouts, forcing her back up in the air again.

Ariana gave up on looking for the answer that she sought and flew towards Jareth's band of Goblins. They were no longer moving and as she landed next to Jareth, Ariana saw why.

Another serpent sat blocking the path with its expansive body. On its back was a grumpy looking Mai, staring at the Goblin King straight in the eye.

"Jareth, there are three other serpents like this one roaming the Labyrinth," Ariana informed him quietly as the crystal in her hands popped. "The other bands are following them."

"Because they all have Mai on their back," Jareth said, never taking his eyes off Mai. "So, how can we be sure that any are the real deal?"  
Mai reached under the neck of her shirt and pulled out a necklace that Jareth vaguely remembered as being Rebecca's. A tiny aura of Rebecca's protective magic encircled the fairy charm and Jareth instantly picked up that.

"Mai, it's time you came home," Jareth stated.

Mai smiled as she tucked the necklace back under her shirt. "Catch me if you can," she said as the serpent moved down a corridor quickly.

Jareth scowled and sent Czar after the serpent. When its tail was seen disappearing around a corner and Czar followed, he nearly crashed into a wall.

"Spirit! Don't hinder me now!" Jareth growled, knowing very well that she could hear him.

_**Very well**_, Spirit said in his mind as the wall vanished. _**Your way will be clear after hers, but I'm afraid that she knows more than you do about my secret passageways.**_

Jareth rolled his eyes as he sped after Mai once more. "That doesn't surprise me because now I see who she's bonded with!" he snapped.

_**Don't blame me for her being such a likeable girl, Jareth. And an intelligent one at that!**_

"Turn left ahead Jareth," Ariana called as she fluttered overhead.

Jareth let Czar do as Ariana said. _What the hell are you planning Mai? _Jareth thought, wondering absently if she could hear him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tobias scratched his head as he stared out at the dry, barren land outside the Labyrinth. He had been positive that he had seen Mai come this way on that damned serpent. But she was nowhere to be seen.

"This place is really haunted," a Goblin whispered.

"The girl is dead and a ghost," said another.

"So can we go home now?" another asked.

"Shut your traps!" Tobias ordered, rounding on them. "We're not going anywhere and Mai is not dead! She just vanished!" He glanced back at the opening they had come through and saw that it was no longer there. "Besides there's no way any of us can go back that way."  
"Tobias?" Eve called as she led Michael and another band of Goblins out of the Labyrinth. "Why aren't you battling Elves?"  
"Because I was busy chasing Mai on a serpent," Tobias stated, crossing his arms. "What's your excuse?"

"We were chasing Mai on a serpent," Michael admitted. "A Separating Serpent, I think it was."

"Yeah, but they can only separate themselves," Tobias pointed out. "Not their riders."

"True, but Mai is a Fae," Michael said, looking back at the now gone opening they had passed through. "Couldn't she separate herself?"

"You know what I wish _I _could separate?" Eve interrupted. "Rorek's head from his body right now. I might even get the chance."

The two blondes followed her gaze towards the emerging army. The instant the last Elf emerged, the opening closed.

"I told you it was a trap!" Ares' voice carried from where he sat on a mare.

"Impossible!" Rorek snapped. "Her aura was there, perfectly identical!"

Doors of another opening creaked open and Jareth with his army came pouring out. Then the Labyrinth sealed itself.

"Rorek!" Jareth hissed, spotting him across the dry landscape.

"Jareth, what have you done with my granddaughter?" Rorek demanded before tightening his hand on his sword. "Never mind! I will not hear anymore of your lies! Attack the Goblins!"

Just as the Elves and Goblins started surging forward, four serpents erupted from the ground, causing horses to panic and rear. Jareth watched the four merge into one slightly larger serpent. It hissed at both sides before drawing its head high above them. Mai was standing among its coiled body, no emotion playing on his face as she kept her gaze on the ground.

"Half of you attack the Goblins! The rest of you kill that serpent and retrieve your princess!" Rorek bellowed from the ground to which he had been thrown by his horse.

Jareth held his hand up to keep his family and subjects back as the Elves started moving forward.

"Jareth, I don't like being a sitting target," Eve commented, glancing over at him as she allowed Ariana to sit behind her on her horse. "And you know that!"

"Eve, do us all a favor and shut up," Michael ordered, glaring past Jareth at her.

"What is it Jareth?" Tobias asked.

"She's not moving," Jareth whispered, staring at Mai rather than at the advancing Elves. "Hardly even breathing…" His eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed in thought. "Something isn't right."

When the Elven forces crossed in front of Mai and the serpent, her head snapped up and the fire in her eyes shined brightly.

"Stop!" she ordered, raising her hand.

Suddenly the Elven army stopped, frozen in the positions they had been in before the order came out of Mai's mouth. Only Rorek seemed unaffected by it. He stared at his men in confusion before rounding angrily on Mai.

"You are a traitor!" he growled, pointing an accusing finger at her. "You will be punished!"

Mai seemed unaffected by the threat. She glanced over at Jareth and he saw no love in her burning eyes. "Come here."

Jareth could have easily disobeyed her and resisted her powers because he was stronger than her. Instead he dismounted and walked towards her despite the disapproving sounds of his family.

Rorek drew himself up to his full height as Jareth approached, obviously ready to fight. Jareth ignored him and continued to look at Mai. Up close, she looked extremely tired, but powerful.

"We need to talk in private," Mai announced, looking calmly at the two Fae kings. "And perhaps that's for the best."

A sudden wind blew over Jareth, Rorek, and Mai, sending dust into the eyes of the men and into the air, obscuring the small group from their armies. When the dust settled, only the serpent remained, curled up in a large circle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jareth lowered his arm when he heard a soft footstep on wood. Mai looked at him with her normal brown eyes, but offered no smile and no warm embrace. He guessed it was because of Rorek, now cursing in another corner of the round room.

"Where have you taken us?" Rorek demanded when his tirade ended.

"To a place in my mind where no one will hear us and no one can come or leave without my permission," Mai stated calmly.

A brief flash of a warm fireplace, cushions scattered on the floor, and candles floating in midair crossed Jareth's mind, causing him to smirk.

"And why are we here?" Rorek questioned.

"Because we need to talk," Mai explained patiently, almost like he was a mere child instead of a seven thousand year old king. "And this war over me and my late mother needs to end."

"I will never let him have you!" Rorek snapped, pointing at Jareth. "Never!"

"And I will not let him have you only to marry you off to that pompous Elf!" Jareth added, glaring at Rorek.

Mai stepped between them. "Jareth, you don't have to worry about me being married to Ares."

"And why not?" Rorek demanded. "Are you already married to some other man?"

Mai shook her head slowly.

"Why shouldn't I worry?" Jareth asked, looking down at her.

Mai smiled slightly. "We found an unexpected loophole, Goblin King."

Jareth cocked an eyebrow. "We did?"  
Mai nodded. "Besides the marriage to another man prior to the arranged marriage, there's only one other way out," Jareth muttered, staring at Mai in shock. "But that can't be!"

Mai smiled as she sat on a table that just appeared. "It has happened Rorek. I am no longer eligible to be married to Ares or any other Elf you choose. You lost."  
Jareth looked over at Rorek with a tiny smirk on his face. "Anything else you would like to say Rorek?"

"You can't be with child!" Rorek screamed at Mai. "You just can't be!"

Mai crossed her arms. "But I am. And it's Jareth's."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N: Ooh…I bet no one saw that coming until about the fifteenth chapter…Sad to say that there are only a few more chapters left in this story. But don't worry, I'm trying to work on the second part of it. Reviews are nice people, so please be generous with them._


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Thanks to the people that reviewed. Updates are going to be sort of slow for awhile because I'm still learning this Open Office program until my dad can get me Microsoft Office's newest edition. Here's the current update...**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 27**

"It's mine," Jareth repeated, watching Mai watch Rorek pace.

"Of course it is," Mai said, smiling at him. "How many other Fae men have I slept with? That would be : _none_." She sighed. "Well, he's taking this badly."

"Of course he is," Jareth said, glancing over at the Elf king. "He just lost two wars thanks to you, his own granddaughter. You'll be marked as a traitor for sure now."  
"Oh goody," Mai sighed, rolling her eyes as she slipped off the table. "My goals in life have begun to become reality."

Jareth smiled. Her sarcasm was back and that was a good sign.

"You do realize that now you have to marry me," Jareth said, watching her scribble something down on parchment.

"Well, that can't be the worst pairing in the universe, now can it?" Mai teased, not looking up from the parchment she was writing on.

"Why are we still here, wench?" Rorek demanded, eyeballing the two.

"Because we haven't settled this war quite yet," Mai explained, glancing over at him. "And the most important man in the Underground hasn't shown up yet."

"I'm here," Jareth said, pointing to himself.

Mai gave him a look. "While we wait, I suggest you get comfortable. Feel free to eat anything on that table to your left."

Rorek jumped in surprise when he noticed a table laden with different foods. He glanced over them suspiciously before helping himself to a variety of fruits.

Jareth looked down at Mai's bent head. "Should you really be using this much magic now?" he asked, concern on the edge of his voice.

Mai shrugged. "I don't know, but after this, I expect to be able to sleep undisturbed for an entire day."

Jareth stroked her hair gently. "I'll see what I can do about that."

"I'm sure you will," Mai murmured. "And my would-be murderer will try equally as hard to make it an _eternal _sleep." She yawned. "But she won't be able to, even though I already crossed out strike three and dashed it into tiny little pieces."

"Do you know who she is?" Jareth demanded, aware that Rorek was listening even if he didn't look or act like it.

Mai shook her head. "I'm not sure and I'm not going to rely on my hunches or accuse someone just because I hate them."

Jareth guessed easily who she was talking about. Mai looked up and smiled.

"The most important man is here now," she announced. "And he's brought company...I'll be right back."

She vanished without glitter, leaving the two opposing kings very much alone. Neither dared to do more than glare daggers at each other across the room. For now...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Michael poked a frozen Elf archer and smiled as the Elf glared at him. "Serves you right, Pointy Ears."

He continued to poke the archer as if it was the most entertaining thing in the world. Tobias, Ariana, and Eve were just staring at the serpent who hadn't moved since Mai, Rorek, and Jareth had vanished. No one had a clue about its purpose there or why it was curled up in such a strange way.

"Michael, stop poking that poor Elf or I will release him and let him beat the crap out of you," Mai threatened, standing next to the serpent's head with Loki frolicking around her. "And judging by the look on his face, he'd gladly take the opportunity."

"Mai, you have a lot of explaining to do," Tobias said, pointing at her. "And I mean _a lot."_

Mai nodded. "And I will later." She pointed at the frozen Omar. "Your presence might be required in this meeting."

Omar fell forward as he was released from Mai's power. He glared at her as he got to his feet. Mai sighed.

"Omar, I am not your enemy," she stated, patting the serpent's head. "And I don't want to be, so I wouldn't force me to be your enemy. You'd regret it."

Omar grunted and walked over to her. The serpent hissed and flicked his long pink tongue as the dark-skinned Elf approached. Mai gestured towards the empty circle in the serpent's coils.

"Please, go and be a chaperone. I don't trust those two when they are alone for too long."

Omar bowed his head and vanished as he stepped into the inner circle. Michael crossed his arms and pouted.

"Why aren't I invited to this meeting?" he demanded.

"Because that is an adult meeting," Eve explained, smirking. "So that eliminates you."

"And explains why you were left out too," Michael added, smirking at Eve.

Eve humphed and looked away.

"This doesn't seem like proper behavior for my children at a time like this," Rupert said, walking towards them with Jovas and Lumeria trailing behind, looking at haughty. "Nor is it ever proper."

Michael rolled his eyes and pushed the archer over. Mai gave him a warning look before looking at the High King.

"You better have a good reason for bringing me here Mai," Rupert growled, glaring at Mai.

"I thought you would like to be present when I help end a war that has been a thorn in your side for a couple of centuries or so, your highness," Mai said calmly. "It shouldn't take too much of your precious time, Rupert."

Rupert took a deep breath. "Fine. Let's get this over with."

Mai nodded and moved towards the inner circle. Rupert followed her and faded into nothing. Mai smiled at her friends and vanished with Loki. Jovas and Lumeria moved forward, expecting to vanish as their father had. The serpent lifted his head and hissed, flashing his razer sharp fangs at them.

"That's an exclusive meeting you two," Tobias said, moving away from Michael as the Elven archer sprang to life and pounced on Michael. "So, we don't think your presence is really required anymore."

"We're not leaving without our father," Lumeria said, crossing her arms while Jovas stamped his foot in the beginning of a temper tantrum. "And you will have to deal with it, Tobias."

Eve leaned over to Ariana with a smile. "Talk about childish," she whispered, watching Lumeria comfort her twin.

Ariana giggled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mai rolled her eyes when she reappeared in the round room. Jareth and Rorek were punching each other. She knew she couldn't leave them alone and shouldn't have done so. She motioned for a confused Omar to move forward.

He grabbed Rorek and pulled him away from Jareth. Mai grabbed Jareth by the neck of his shirt and pulled him to the opposite side of the room.

"Why can't you boys just play nice?" she asked, pushing him into a choir. "For a few moments at the least."

"He started it," Jareth accused, gesturing over at a still struggling Rorek.

"It takes two to start a war, Jareth," Mai pointed out.

"And one to solve it."

Mai nodded and moved over to the table with the parchment on it. "I have written a treaty to end this stupid war once and for all."

"You know nothing of Underground politics," Rorek spat while Rupert moved over with a look of interest on his face.

Mai ignored him. "Seeing as my mother is dead and I am pregnant and therefore ineligible for marriage, the Elves have no reason to be on Goblin City grounds. That includes everything outside the Labyrinth walls, Rorek." She glanced over at Jareth. "But this also means that the Goblins must pay the Elves back for this war and agree to aid them in any war afterward for one century. Seeing as both kingdoms tend to have the same foes, that shouldn't be too hard for you all."

"And what about past treaties with other kingdoms that are allied with the Goblin Kingdom?" Rupert questioned a sure sign of his interest. "What if those kingdoms become Elven foes?"

"I was getting to that," Mai muttered, crossing her arms. "In that case, the Goblin Kingdom can check to make sure that the terms of the past treaties have remained unbroken and if they haven't, they have tor remain out of that war. If any term has been broken, they can fight and or help come up with a new treaty that will work for all three sides."

Rupert nodded slowly and examined the proposed treaty for himself. Rorek was silent as Omar whispered something in his ear. Mai smiled slightly at Jareth.

"So, what do you think Dad?" Jareth asked, standing up.

"Well, this is a solution to the war that I never expected anyone to come up with," Rupert muttered, setting the document down on the table. "And it could work...I want both you and Rorek to sign this, to end this foolish war. Omar, you and I will witness it." He looked at Mai. "You did a good job Mai. Your mother would be proud."

Mai bowed her head. "Thank you sir."

The four men signed the treaty and when she was done looking it over, Mai handed it to the High King. She let Rorek and Omar go on ahead, but sensed that the High King had something more he wanted to say. It surprised her to see that the stern Fae was having trouble finding words to say.

"So, you are pregnant?" he asked, looking at Mai.

Mai nodded and glanced over at a silent, almost anxious looking Jareth.

"And it's yours, Jareth?" the High King questioned. "You are certain of this?"

"I am very certain," Jareth stated.

"Well, this is news," Rupert muttered more to himself. "Angel will be glad to hear this...I suppose a congratulations is in order."

Mai smiled. "Thank you, Rupert."

He nodded and was gone. Mai sighed and sat on the table.

"Boy, I'm bushed," she commented, patting Loki on the head. "Can we go home now?"

Jareth nodded and took her up in his arms. "Come along my Elven traitor."

"And proud of it," Mai yawned as they vanished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: So there it is. Another update at a less than fashionable pace. I know you hate that and are tired of excuses but you try living my life and then we'll talk. **

**And no, I haven't forgotten about the real problem with this Labyrinth story. Big things are about to happen very fast. The end of this story is approaching very fast and I don't like that, but that only means I can start working on the sequel -if there is one.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: This is for the person who has reviewed almost every chapter that I can remember. Thanks!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

The next few days Mai spent alternating between sleeping and hiding from Jareth's family when she could. They always found a way to bug her about what she did, how she did it, why Scorpius (the serpent) was still around, and how she thought she could hide her pregnancy because when Katy and Kelly found out about it, they wanted to know how it happened. And she was hearing about the plans Jareth was making for their marriage which she had no clue was going to happen. Mali couldn't stop laughing when Mai told her about it.

"I don't see what's so funny Mali," Mai grumbled, watching the old Goblin woman mix something in the cauldron over a low fire. "Shouldn't I have been informed first about this entire fiasco?"

Mali nodded. "Typically you would be the first to know about this matter, but Jareth is not a typical man. You must know that by now," she wheezed. "More than likely he's just working on the fine details of the wedding."

"But he hasn't talked to me about a wedding!" Mai exclaimed, slamming her fist on a table.

"Be patient Mai," Mali ordered, sniffing what she was brewing.. "Young people are so rude these days. So impatient."

"Mali..."

"Jareth, though he may not want to admit it, he's a romantic at heart. True, he might be getting carried away with planning such an event, but he hasn't forgotten how it's every girl's dream to plan their own wedding. I have no doubt that he'll come up with some overly romantic way to ask you to marry him. Something dealing with some wonderful fantasy world..."

"Mali, I didn't ask for a wedding or to be Queen of the Goblins," Mai mumbled, propping her chin up on her hand.

The old Goblin chuckled. "Of course you did! What did you think Jareth would do now that he has an heir on the way? It's the oldest trick in the book for a woman to become more powerful in status."

"But he can't marry me!"

"If you're worried about you being a half-breed, you can stop worrying. Jareth doesn't seem to be bothered by it."

"It's not that Mali. He can't marry me because that will put more people in danger! That woman with a grudge against me and my mother is still out there and I don't have a clue what she'll do if she feels her chance with Jareth is threatened."

"Well, my suggestion for that is, don't eat or drink anything unless it is given to you by people you really trust. Don't wander around the castle of the grounds alone or after dark. And check your mattress before you sleep."

"Mali, do you think that we'll ever catch who has done all of this to me and my friends?"

Mali turned to Mai with a smile. "Of course I think you will. I also think that I'm to lenient with my whacking of Jareth with my stick." She looked away, checking her cauldron's contents. "And that perhaps she'll find you before you find her..."

Mai looked thoughtful and glanced out the window at the fading sunlight. She had a feeling that Mali was going to be right about her would-be murderer, but she also felt like she knew the person in a distant way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Michael didn't seem to think there was enough gaiety in the castle because he wanted to add more. He put on some of Jareth's clothes and a wig meant to look like Jareth's poofy hair and ran around the castle, calling himself 'Captain Poofy Hair'. According to him, he was looking for his sidekick, 'Captain Tights', while avoiding his arch enemy the Goblin King.

He jumped into the throne room and placed his fists on his hips, puffing his chest out. "Hello sidekick," he greeted Mai, who was pacing the room. "How are you on this glorious evening?"

Mai glanced over at him and suppressed a smile. "I'm fine. Fine."

Michael beamed. "Good. Then let us prepare for battle," he declared, pulling a large water gun out thin air. "A sneak attack would give us the upper hand."

Mai rolled her eyes. "I'm going to pretend I have no clue what you are talking about and that you are just drunk."

Michael ignored her while he looked her up and down. "You need your costume or he'll figure out who you are and corner you when you least expect it."

"Costume?"

Michael smiled and twirled her around. Mai looked down and gasped. She was wearing a pair of Jareth's storm gray tights, a white poet's shirt, boots, gloves, and a leather vest that did nothing for her. Everything was in Jareth's size too, so Mai had to hold the neck of the shirt closed because not only was it too big, but Michael had also thought it best to remove her bra. The Goblin King didn't wear bras , so he must of thought, why should she?

"Michael!" Mai hissed, pushing her wig up with one hand.

"There! You look good Captain Tights," Michael declared, smiling happily. "You just need your weapon because I can feel e evil Goblin King coming now."

He thrust a large water gun at Mai and dove behind throne room's door. Mai groaned and sank onto a pillow in the pit, not caring about how dirty it was.

Jareth came into the throne room, muttering to himself as he peered into a crystal. Michael slammed the door shut behind him and started squirting the surprised Goblin King.

"Ha-ha! We've got you now Goblin King!" Michael boasted, continuing to squirt the King. "Captain Poofy Hair and my sidekick, Captain Tights, will always win!"

Jareth glanced down in the pit and saw Mai in his clothes, clutching the neck of her shirt and a water gun. His eyebrow rose with an unasked question. Mai shrugged a shoulder and pointed the water gun at him. Jareth yelped as more ice cold water blasted him.

"C'mon Captain Tights," Michael called, racing for another door. "Let's go prepare for our next attack!"

Mai glanced over at a drenched Jareth as she stood up. She gave him a wan smile before racing after Michael.

Two hallways and four turns later, Michael pulled Mai into a room that Jareth ran past. Putting a finger to his lips, he slowly walked out of the room and then bolted out of the castle into the gardens. Mai followed quickly, skirting around Scorpius.

"What are you two doing?" Edward asked from his perch up in a tree with Ariana.

"Regrouping," Michael announced, pumping up his water gun.

"You two look so..."

"Stupid," Mai finished for him, nodding. "Yeah, I know, but he wanted to wear Jareth's clothes, completely forgetting that Jareth is larger than me..."

Ariana pointed at the water guns. "What are those?"

"Water guns," Mai explained, pointing hers at the Fairy. "They shot water like this." She squirted the Fairy, causing her to shriek. "Of course, they're a fun Aboveground invention."

Katy and Kelly skipped around the tree, holding their own guns. "We got Mom and Dad," they informed Michael. "And Aunt Eve."

"Good girls," Michael beamed, ruffling their hair. He glanced up at Edward and Ariana. "So are you with us or are you going against us?"

"Do we have to be either?" Ariana asked nervously as she climbed out of the tree.

"Yes."

"And do we have to dress in Jareth's clothes?" Edward questioned, jumping from his branch.

"No. Only Captain Poofy Hair and Captain Tights have to," Michael declared, glancing around the Separating Serpent. "So, whose side are you on?"

"Yours."

Mai smiled as she threw the wig she had been given back at Michael. He glanced over at her with a questioning look. "I'll risk my identity getting out to the world," she whispered.

Michael shrugged and darted away, apparently spotting something to his left. Mai rolled her eyes and watched Edward quickly teach Ariana how to use her water gun.

"All right," she said, looking at the four people with her. "Let's go drench some adults!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heeding Mali's words, Mai made sure she was always around someone she could trust. That made it hard to run away from opposing forces and keep her water gun full. (She was going easy on her magic use as ordered by Jareth.) She yawned and leaned back against a large rock, listening for approaching people. She felt like she deserved a break.

"Hello Mai," Jareth said, startling her.

Mai quickly raised her gun and prepared to run if she had to. Jareth held his empty hands up.

"I'm not here to soak you at the moment," Jareth stated calmly. "Since we both need a break, I thought we could talk."

_Oh no!_ Mai thought, but she nodded and lowered her water gun, sinking to the ground in a comfortable seated position with the gun across her lap.

Jareth sighed and sat on the grass next to her. Mai took off the gloves and offered them to him. She didn't need them anymore. He took them wordlessly, watching her hold the neck of his soaked shirt closed with one hand.

"Mali tells me that you don't think we should get married until we catch your mother's murderer," Jareth began.

It was Mai's turn to sigh. "Jareth, I just don't want anyone to get hurt because of my actions..."

"You mean 'our' actions," Jareth corrected with a smirk. "Lately, you and I have been causing all the trouble."

Mai nodded. "Exactly. Jareth, please don't rush me in this wedding business...No one needs to be hurt because of us and I'm working as fast as I can to catch our gal...You just need to be patient."

Jareth closed his eyes and rested his head back against the cold gray rock, hands dangling over his raised knees. "And you don't want me to help you locate this person, do you?"

"No. The less people involved, the better," Mai muttered, suddenly unsure about herself.

"One week," Jareth said, opening his eyes and looking into the distance. "Three days by yourself, and then four days with my aid if you still haven't found that repulsive girl."

Mai suppressed a sigh of relief. "Thank you Jareth."

"Go now," Jareth ordered, fixing his mismatched gaze on her. "Michael is coming this way and you don't want him to find you with me. You can guess how he'll get if he does see you."

Mai nodded and placed a kiss on his cheek before darting away. So, she had a deadline to meet destiny now.

_Always got to keep the pressure on_, she thought to herself as she ran for the castle, jumping over the Goblins in her way. _Until it grows too much and explodes for the better or for the worse. Neither is remotely pretty..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the end, no one really won the battle. Everyone got soaked, became tired, and Michael got chased around the castle for ruining one of Jareth's best shirts. Katy and Kelly were the least soaked and declared themselves the winners. No one argued with them as they watched Captain Poofy Hair get defeated by the Goblin King.

Mai couldn't sleep that night, so ignoring Mali's warnings, she started walking through the castle. She did bring Spot along with her because he decided to follow her anyway. She passed a window and walked back to look outside.

A fire was blazing on the grounds. Even from where she stood, she could tell that it was a funeral pyre. She just didn't know whose funeral pyre it was. At least, not yet. She was going to though.

Five minutes later, she was running across the lawn towards the burning pyre with her robe streaming out behind her like a cape. She couldn't get too close because of the heat from the fire, so she couldn't see what was on the pyre. Glancing around to make sure no one was around, she made a crystal out of thin air. She held the crystal near the flames for a moment before the heat made her stagger backwards. Spot glared up at her.

"Sorry," Mai apologized. "But I am curious."

Spot rolled his eyes and curled up into a tighter ball in the crook of Mai's arm.

Mai concentrated on the crystal and felt it grow steadily warmer in her hand. When it grew white hot, she threw it into the air. The crystal took on a rosy red glow and melted into thin glowing lines. Those line split and started weaving themselves into a form.

Mai took another glance around her when she heard something move. Her senses were on high alert and had always been so at night, ever since she was a child.

Nothing came running out at her and nothing was shot out at her. Mai waited a moment before looking back at her magical replica of the burning person. She jumped in surprise at what she saw.

Her mother stared at her through rosy red eyes. Mai stepped back and clamped a hand over her mouth. Her mother was the one on the funeral pyre, burning to nothing.

Spot meowed and jumped out of Mai's arms. He rubbed against her legs, begging for attention. When he stopped, Mai didn't really notice him.

"You shouldn't be out here," Jareth whispered from behind Mai, startling her.

"Jareth, why did you bring her here?" Mai demanded quietly, watching the dancing flames. "Why couldn't you have left her next to Alexander here she's supposed to be?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Jareth, what wouldn't I understand?" Mai asked, turning her head slightly in his direction. "She was my mother and that is a lot closer than you would ever get to her...I should have been told about this."

Jareth was silent for a moment. "Mai, you should go back to the castle now."

"No! What else are you hiding from me Jareth? Hm?"

"Nothing else."

Mai rolled her eyes and scooped Spot back into her arms. "I'm sure," she muttered sarcastically. "Next time you want to rob a relative's grave, talk to me first, Goblin King because next time, I could be more forgiving."

She walked past him, scratching Spot behind the ears as she walked across the moon soaked grass. Now she was tired, so she headed back to her dark room.

Spot seemed glad to be back in the bedroom because he leaped from her arms from her arms with a meow and jumped onto the bed. Mai wandered over to her vanity, noticing a candle she hadn't lit. An envelope was propped against the burning candle and she dimly remembered the wax seal on it.

The letter inside was short and that didn't bother Mai. She could feel hate radiating from every pen stroke.

_So, you stopped a war and have stopping caring about the lives of others. You have long since crossed strike three Mai. How dare you deny me the heart of the Goblin King whose heart I saw crushed by your vain mother! Must I spare him from your torture too? I think I must. _

_These are your last days girl. Use them to get your inner peace and reconcile past wrongs. When I see you, you will die like your mother and father. Maybe be even worse. - AoD_

Mai sighed and set the letter down. _Figures_, she thought, pinching the candle flame out.

She wandered over to her bed and lay down, not caring about her robe. Spot was already out for the night, but Mai couldn't fall asleep as quickly. She just lay there, making shapes out of the shadows dancing across her ceiling.

_All happiness is followed by pain or sorrow or anger_, she thought glumly. _And I'm there..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night Mai dreamed of murder. Her mother's image wove in and out of her dreams. Jareth was constantly seen dead and blood covered. One empty grave lay open at her feet. All around her, voice screamed in pain and laughter rang out. Mai fell forward and landed in the grave. Some woman peered down and started throwing dirt down on her, all the while laughing evilly.

Mai screamed and fell out of bed, hitting her head again. Then a muffled voice met her ears, but she didn't recognize it before she was pulled back into the nightmare realm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Another chapter down, several more to come before the end. Yes, I can count the chapters until this story comes to a close and another one comes into existence. (Of course, I have to do some hard work to get that one to come along too...) Anyway, please review because I find reviews oh so very nice. Thanks!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Happy late Easter to everyone! Thanks to the people that reviewed and here's your update!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Thirty**

Mai woke up shortly before dawn in the arms of the Goblin King. She slid out of his grasp without waking him and fixed her robe before creeping out of her room. She didn't feel like explaining herself to him, about her mother or her nightmares. It wasn't his business anymore.

She made her nightclothes morph into a pair of pants and a red sleeveless zip-up shirt as she passed the banquet hall. She wasn't hungry at the moment and she could always pop into the kitchen if she did get hungry. No, right now, she had to think. She had three days to find the murderer of her mother or be found, to defeat the murderer or to rejoin whoever was up there in Paradise.

_She knew me and my mother_, she thought as she strode over the castle's backyard. _She was here when Valeria was murdered. She has connections to the Elves because she knew about Alex and me before I knew about her. She has considerable power or powerful connections if she could control an Artical and a Shadow Messenger. Well, I guess she would have to be if she could take down my mother and kill Valeria without detection in a room with two powerful Fae men._

Mai sighed and kicked a Goblin out of her way. There were too many women out there who wanted a piece of Jareth and they had been there at the ball. Mai had no clue if any of them knew her mother because she hadn't really talked to anyone there and everyone had seemed so preoccupied.

_I could always go back to the house and go through the stuff she hid in the attic_, Mai thought, crossing her arms as she stared at her reflection in the lake. _There could be a list of people she knew and either hated or was hated by. Tobias and Gabriella could help me figure out which ones are dead and I could ask Treena who was at the ball. Then at least I've got some place to start looking._

"Michael!" she called.

"Yes?" the blonde asked, poking his head around a tree.

"Let's go to my house Aboveground," Mai ordered. "I might need your help up there."

"Shouldn't we ask Jareth?" Michael inquired, marching over.

Mai shook her head. "We'll keep this visit between you and me. Jareth can't expect us to tell him everything."

Michael was positively beaming. "Ah, you learn so fast!" He offered her his arm. "Let's go while the getting is good."

Mai couldn't agree more as she hooked her arm with his. They vanished in a swirl of silver and blue glitter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mai opened the door when the bell rang. "It's about time you two got here," she said, moving aside to let Peter and Sarah in. "Michael's gone through three boxes of Coco Puffs already."

"Sorry but the truck was having issues," Peter muttered, closing the door behind himself.

"So why are we here?" Sarah asked, shrugging out of her jacket.

"Because I've got three days to find my mother's murderer or be found by her before someone else gets hurt," Mai stated, heading up the stairs to the second floor. "And I need help finding my mom's old stuff in the attic, in case she had any clue who her murderer was."

Anna Look-Alike was coming down the stairs now. "Master Michael is complaining again about the time," she announced.

"Well, they're here, so we can get started now," Mai said, watching the girl. "And Anna, if the Goblin King asks, you know nothing."

"Nothing about what?" Anna asked, looking confused.

Peter clapped her on the back. "Good girl."

"Mai, are they here yet?" Michael called impatiently from above their heads.

"See for yourself, you big lug," Mai called back, smiling at Sarah as she stepped on the bottom step of the ladder leading up to the attic.

Michael stuck his head out of the square hole in the ceiling. "Hey Peter. How's the mortal life treating you?"

"Pretty good," Peter admitted, smiling at his older brother.

"Hello Champion of the Labyrinth," Michael added, smiling at Sarah. "I'm Michael, the most attractive one of the brothers."

"Uh...nice to meet you, Michael," Sarah muttered, cocking an eyebrow at Mai.

"Just go along with him," Mai whispered, climbing up the ladder. "So, let's get to work. Michael, try not to destroy the house while we look through my mother's stuff."

"Right!" Michael boomed, diving into the shadows of the old furniture, covered with years of dust.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mai and Sarah were sitting under the skylight fifteen minutes later, looking through her mother's old journals. There were a lot of things Mai never knew about her mother in these journals. It almost made her regret not spending a lot of time with her mother when she had the chance.

"Hey, I've got another one to scratch off the list," Sarah announced, glancing over at Mai. "Apparently Leslie fell in love with some vampire and she gave your mother permission to be with Jareth, calling them 'a lovely pair'."

Mai rolled her eyes. "Some people are so odd," she commented, scratching the name off the suspect list.

"How about this for odd," Sarah said, turning a few pages. "'The Queen of Cups has become more possessive over dear Jareth. Yesterday, I received a letter from her telling me to back off or she'll have her henchmen make over my face. Every time I try to tell the woman that Jareth and I are merely friends, she splashes one of her many cups of water in my face and calls me a liar.' Why is she called the Queen of Cups?"

"I dunno. Maybe her castle is made of cups?" Mai suggested, adding the Queen of Cups to the list. "People in the Underground have the strangest names and rule over the strangest things."

Sarah nodded and returned to reading Rebecca's journal. Mai scanned pages, looking for anything that could help her get closer to uncovering the truth.

"Listen to this," she said, making Sarah look up. "'Today another of my friends was found dead. Rorek's men have found nothing and no one believes that someone is after me. Jareth is the only one who believes me and I know he's the reason I've been targeted. She wants him and like everyone else, she thinks that Jareth and I are in love. I know who loves Jareth in my household and she has had access to many of the rooms where my friends were found. Something tells me that she is my greatest enemy, no matter how close we are'..."

"She thought she knew the murderer?" Sarah questioned, cocking an eyebrow. "And they were still close? She should have told someone!"

"No one believed her except for Jareth. They would have thought she was crazy or made it up for attention."

"Right."

Mai closed that journal and pulled the most recent one towards her. She started leafing through it, ignoring her mother's comments about actors she had worked with and how she was considering telling Mai everything now that she was older. The last entry caught her eye.

_After all this time, I have been found. My home is no longer safe for Mai or Alex. She knows they are alive and despises Mai because of her looks. I know she still has a grudge against me for attracting Jareth's eye, even thought I am married to a mortal man and haven't contacted anyone in the Underground in years._

_I don't want her to get to Mai, whose life is still new and full of possibilities. Alex wants to go on a vacation cruise, but I told him that we have to leave Mai home. She has school to go to and she is safer with me gone. I know she'll think we don't love her, but we're doing this because we do love her and want her to be safe. Someday, we'll make this all up and I can tell her that her mother's greatest enemy was once close to her mother and the Elven court._

"She's an Elf," Mai declared, closing the journal. "The woman who wants me dead and Jareth for herself is an Elf and she was of royal blood..."

"Do you know anyone who fits that description besides you?" Sarah asked, closing the journal in her hands.

Mai shrugged. "I might, but I haven't been around many women of royal Elven blood. So, I have no clue if any of them were close to Rebecca and like Jareth so much."

Sarah scratched her chin thoughtfully. "Maybe 'close' means more than friend close. It could mean relative type close."

Mai nodded in agreement. "That could be what she meant. So that eliminates everyone on that list who isn't an Elf. That should leave a decent number of people left to ask Treena about. Without interference from the Goblin King."

Sarah smiled. "So, I hear that you're going to turn him into a father."  
Mai was startled. "Where did you hear that?"

"A little bird told me." She winked. "So, I've got one question for you, dear Mai."  
"What?"

"Can I be the godmother and do you know what it is?"

Mai laughed. "That was two questions."

"So? Answer them."

"Yes, you can be the godmother and no, I don't know what it is. It's too soon to tell."  
"Right. I forgot."

Mai rolled her eyes. She loved her friend like a sister and hoped that some day she could make her an aunt in words only. She smiled and started crossing off names of women who were not of Elven descent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mai glanced at the kitchen door when it opened a couple of hours later. It was another Changeling, bringing dirty trays from another guest room. She sighed and returned to her fruit salad, trying to ignore Michael who was bouncing off the walls as he ate some ice cream. She knew giving him more sugar was a bad idea, but he was older than her and could handle the consequences in his own way. She had a leash attached to his waist, just in case.

She couldn't stop running the list through her head, trying to match Elven faces with names she knew. So far, she was drawing up blanks. The only Elven woman related to Rebecca was Tara, that she knew positively of and she hadn't been possessive of Jareth. Tara hadn't seemed bothered by Jareth's affections for Mai or by Mai's presence. Mai couldn't see her as the killer of Rebecca.

It would have been easier for her to go to Jareth to find out who these women are and if they had been in the castle around the time of Valeria's murder. Mai wasn't planning on going anywhere near him until she found her mother's murderer though. Any question would be an invitation for him to help her sooner or for him to think she had no clue what she was doing down here. Plus after last night, she didn't feel like speaking to him.

"Michael, come on," she ordered, standing up. "Leave the ice cream and come with me."

Michael poured the rest of the ice cream down his throat and swallowed. He howled in pain when he ended up getting a brain freeze. Mai put her hands on her hips, watching him hold his head.

"Serves you right," she said crossly.

"You're mean Captain Tights!" Michael whined, glaring at her.

Mai rolled her eyes and held up a candy bar. "Come along Michael."

Michael reached for the candy bar, his brain freeze forgotten in an instant. Mai led him out of the kitchen and made the candy bar float ahead of her. Michael ran after it, trying to get to its sugary goodness. She led him to the library where she needed to be. Once there, she let him have the candy bar and wandered over to Jareth's desk, taking her sketchbook off of it. She sat on the couch thing, glancing over at Michael who was bouncing around again.

_All right_, she thought, opening the book to a blank page. _I've got to clear my mind of all things and words..._

She cleared his mind with some difficulty. When she did, she took a deep breath, closing her eyes. When she opened them, they were glowing scarlet.

_Sight._

She grabbed a pencil and started drawing the image in her mind with fast, fluid movements. She never really looked at the paper, but stared straight ahead like she was copying a piece of art hanging on the wall.

Five minutes into it with half the picture done, she was interrupted. She blinked and her eyes were normal once more. She peered over at fireplace and saw to her horror that Michael was playing with a burning log.

"Michael, put that down!" Mai ordered, throwing the sketchbook aside as she rushed to his side.

Michael smiled at her. "It's so strange Captain Tights," he commented, rolling the log in his hands. "O thought that this kind of thing would hurt, but it doesn't. I don't see why more people don't do this."

Mai took a deep breath and knocked the log back into the fire. She backed up to avoid the spray of ashes, but had to move forward because Michael was reaching for the log again. She barely managed to wrestle him away from the fireplace.

"No Michael!" she snapped, pinning him down on the ground with his arms held over his head. "Fire bad. Burning logs burn. You will get hurt!"  
Michael pouted and squirmed under her. "No! They don't hurt! I'll show you!"

Michael glanced over her shoulder and blew out the fire, so he couldn't go and play with the burning logs again. Michael whined and squirmed some more, kicking his legs out.

Someone coughed and caused both Mai and Michael to look up. Treena was standing there, looking confused while Jareth stormed away.

Mai cursed under her breath and scrambled off Michael. She scooped up her sketchbook and hurried for the door. Thinking of something, she turned to Michael once more.

"Go to Mali for me," she ordered. "She can help you by just looking at you and she can give you more candy."

With that, she hurried past Treena and after the Goblin King. Poor Treena got stuck with a crazy Michael and could think of nothing but running away from the library and him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mai finally found Jareth at the horse paddock, watching Czar run circles around a grouchy Viper. He didn't acknowledge her presence with words or movement, but she knew he was aware that she was there. She also had an idea of what he was thinking.

"Jareth, you left so fast that you didn't give me a chance to explain what was going on," she said, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"No explanations were necessary," Jareth stated bitterly. "I know exactly what I walked in on."

Mai cocked an eyebrow. "Oh you do, do you?"

"Yes but I can't believe that you of all people would do this at a time like this. And with my little brother! After what happened between Patrick and Sarah, I thought you would have a firm dislike for such actions, but it seems I was mistaken."

Mai rolled her eyes. She had expected something like this.

"Jareth, you are the one who is mistaken. Michael is on one major sugar high and I think he found my mother's hidden store of chocolate liquors. He was hurting himself with burning logs and I was trying to prevent further damage."

"There was no fire in the fireplace when I was there."

"Because I blew it out in case he managed to get away from me."

"A likely story."  
"Jareth, I'm telling you the truth."

Jareth turned around and glared at her. "If that's the case, what were you two doing in the Aboveground for three hours?"

Mai crossed her arms. "That's none of your business!"

Jareth snorted. "So, _that's _what you were doing."

"Why would Sarah and Peter be there if _that's _what we were doing?" Mai demanded. "And in case you've forgotten, I'm pregnant with your child!"

Jareth waved a dismissive hand and turned his back once more on her. Mai wasn't done though.

"Jareth, you have no right to be angry with me because I've done nothing wrong!" she snapped. "If anyone should be angry, it should be me! You stole my mother's body and burned her here, all without my consent! You took her away from her husband – my father – because after all these years you still love her and don't want him to have her in death like he had her in life! And don't you dare lie and say that you don't love her! I'm not stupid! I've been in love before!"

Jareth stared at her in surprise. "Sarah said -"

"I know what Sarah said, but I dated someone without her or Peter's knowledge. I loved him and when it was over, I found that even when it's over, you still have a little love for that person in your heart. So, I know you still have feelings for my mother and Sarah. Those feelings, I can deal with, but you never should have taken her because of that." She looked away. "And that husk you put in her place Aboveground doesn't make any difference. I hope her ghost haunts you until you put her back where she belongs."

Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose. "Mai, you're giving me a splitting headahce."

"Stop being such a lying, stupid, spoiled Drama King!" Mai ordered, opening her sketchbook. "And don't expect me to take that back!"

She stared down at the half drawn picture she had drawn. Half of the face had been drawn and the hair of the woman was down. Mai pictured it up in a fancy hair bow easily and recognized her. She closed the book and threw it at Jareth's feet.

"I know who killed Rebecca," she said in answer to his questioning look. "And if you're not stupid, you'll soon know too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: And we'll leave it there for now. Do any of you have an idea who is the murderer of Rebecca, Alex, and Valeria yet? If you do, I'd love to hear who you think did it via review. And when you're doing that, you can also tell me what you think of this chapter. Thanks!**


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed and were patient. The number of remaining chapters is getting lower and I have to start thinking about the sequel. More details will be revealed later, but for now, read on...

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Thirty-One

Mai did not speak to Jareth for the rest of the day and locked her four doors (balcony doors were the third and fourth) at night. At the crack of dawn, she got up and changed into a denim miniskirt and a button up white t-shirt. She crept into Tobias and Gabriella's guestroom and managed to get Tobias up without disturbing Gabriella.

He rode behind her on Scorpius after a quick pick-me-up from the kitchen while Loki ran alongside the serpent. Mai could tell that Tobias was confused about why they were taking a ride so early in he morning through the woods. She would answer his questions in time.

"Tobias, are you still looking for a good family pet?" she asked when Scorpius squeezed between two large trees.

"Yes. Why?"

"I want you to take Loki into your family. He's a dependable dog and loves the twins already. Spot doesn't like him much anyway and I'm sure Scorpius is tired of having something chase his tail constantly." She smiled slightly. "And I already told him that you would take him home with you for the rest of his life."

Tobias smiled and glanced down at the happy golden retriever. "I guess we can take him in then."

Mai nodded and patted the back of Scorpius when they came to a clearing. Tobias, sensing that the journey was over on Scorpius' back, jumped off and lifted her off politely. Mai straightened her skirt and cross her arms.

"Go ahead and ask what's on your mind," she ordered.

"Why did you bring me here this early without Jareth knowing?" Tobias questioned. "And don't tell me that you're planning on running away again."

"I'm not running away again," Mai assured him. "I brought you here in secret because you are the head of your household and I can trust your mind to think on your feet."  
"Why does all that matter?" Tobias demanded.

"I need you to get Gabriella and your children out of the castle until further notice. And I need you to take Eve and Michael with you."

"Why?"

Mai looked away from the large blonde man. "I know who killed my mother and I know she's found out that I know. Today, she's coming to end it all and take Jareth as her own."

"How do you know this?"

"Last night, I had a dream vision. I know for certain she'll come here to meet me and then she will go to the castle, seeking Jareth." She looked at him. "And Jareth will be there or more people could die."

Tobias put his huge hands on her shoulders. "You can't face her alone. Your mother couldn't and she was pretty powerful. We've got to stay together and tell Jareth."  
Mai shook her head, backing away from him until she was too far away from him to reach her comfortably. "My mother let her murderer kill her because she thought she could save my life through her sacrifice."

"Well, I'm not about to let her sacrifice be made in vain. I'm staying here and you will let me contact Jareth."

"Tobias, if you love your family, you will go and you will remain silent about this to Jareth," Mai stated. "I have to do this alone." She crossed over to him and place a hand on his. "Don't worry. Everything will turn out all right in the end."  
"How do you know?"

"Just trust me on this." She glanced at Scorpius. "I need you to take him and Loki back to the castle for me. Stay there until the sign is given. You know what you must do."  
Scorpius bowed his head and looked away. Tobias squeezed Mai in a tight hug, lifting her several inches off the ground.

"You better be careful," he breathed in her hair. "Jareth and Gabriella would never forgive me if something bad happened to you if I knew about it and did nothing..."

Mai gave him a quick squeeze. "Goodbye Tobias. I'll see you later." I hope, she thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on, all of you get moving," Tobias said, shuffling his family along. "I want to be home by noon."

Gabriella and Edward made disapproving sounds at being ordered to move faster after being woken up earlier than they would have liked. Eve was skipping with Michael, obviously not caring about early mornings or beauty sleep interruptions. (Shopping was mentioned for her benefit.)

"And where do you think you are going?"

Tobias looked away from the twins to see Jareth standing in a doorway. "We're going home Jareth."

"But why now?" Jareth questioned.

"Apparently, he thinks we need to give you and Mai some alone time, so you can be romantic and ask her to become the Goblin Queen," Gabriella explained. "And he finally wants to get started on that pile of mail on his desk."

Jareth sighed as Katy and Kelly hugged his legs. "Well, I guess I can't stop you. Just make sure you tell Mai goodbye before you leave."

"Actually, we can't because she went out for an early morning walk," Tobias lied easily. "So, you can tell her for us."

Jareth nodded and watched his family walk past him. Michael stopped in front of him.

"Jareth," he began. "Mai and I...we didn't do anything...We're just good friends..."

"I know."

Michael nodded and walked away. Tobias lingered behind.

"Jareth, you know how headstrong Mai is and that she'll risk her neck for any reason she sees fit...Do you think I can trust her?" Tobias asked, almost sounding confused.

Jareth cocked an eyebrow. "I find I can trust her...Why? Do you know something I don't but should know?"  
Tobias shook his head. "I was just wondering about her word....She did give me Loki, saying he's a dependable dog, but he came from Ares..." He shrugged. "I'll see you later Jareth."

Jareth watched his brother-in-law walk away with a puzzled expression on his face. Well he's always been a little odd from the beginning, Jareth thought, shaking his head slightly.

He retreated back into the room he had been in with a decorator. Sometimes he wondered why he put up with people like that even if they were family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mai sighed as she leaned against a solid tree. Thanks to watching a lot of war movies with Peter and some horror movies, she knew it was best to have her back covered or against something solid. At this moment, she couldn't remember how many of the people who did that survived through the entire movie from beginning to end credits.

She guessed that Tobias had taken his family away by now. Soon Jareth would realize that she was gone unless he already had and then he would grow worried when she didn't come back when the clock's small hand moved to the next number. Then he'd probably try to look for her in one of his crystals, but he would only see her standing in a fog. If he came looking for her, she had arranged for trouble to arise in the castle. There was no way she would let him ruin this clever plan to unmask her mother's murderer.

She sighed and watched some fairies flutter past. One flew over to her and she held her hand out, palm up. The fairy landed on it and bowed before sitting down, hooking an arm around Mai's thumb.

"You know, this probably isn't the safest place for you and your friends to be today," Mai whispered, looking down at the fairy. "You can stay for awhile, I guess. I'm glad for the company, but you'll need to find some shelter and get your friends to do the same when I tell you. Understand?"

The fairy nodded and fluttered her wings. Mai smiled.

She wasn't going to admit to anyone that she was scared. She had never fought anyone with magic versus magic and never had to before now. She wasn't sure if everything would turn out all right for everyone in the end. She wasn't even sure if she'd make it out alive.

She looked up at the sky, watching the sun poke through the gray clouds.

_Goddess or whoever is up there, watch over and protect us_, Mai prayed. _Guide us with your hand so good tr__iumphs and everything goes as planned. Don't let Jareth's child be harmed by this woman._

Something moved in the shadows of the tree, but it didn't bug Mai at all. She'd never admit she was afraid.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mali glanced up from her tarot cards when the door to her room opened. There was her king, looking so worried and she knew why. Of course, she'd let him tell her why he was worried and why he was here. That would always help him calm down much faster and clear his head.

"Mali, where is that damn girl?" Jareth demanded, glaring at her.

"How should I know?" Mali asked, flipping over a card. "I have been in this room all day and there are a lot of females in this castle you could be talking about, Jareth."  
"Mai! I need to know where Mai is now!" Jareth snapped, crossing to the window as if he could look out and see some sign pointing him to Mai's direction out of it.

Mali's brow furrowed as she flipped over another card. "Why do you need her location so urgently Jareth?"

"Because I found another letter in her room next to a black candle. A letter that came from Rebecca's murderer, promising Mai a deadly end to all of this." He sighed. "And now Mai is out there, alone and vulnerable."

"Maybe she isn't all that vulnerable," Mali mumbled, a sinking feeling welling up in her gut as her mind formed the meaning of the cards she had already flipped over. "She did stop an entire Elven army in their tracks and separated herself into four different copies...And she memorized all of your books. It seems that she is nearly as powerful as you."

"Be that as it may, I do not want her out there by herself..." His brow furrowed. "Tobias knew about this and still he left her. Remind me to curse him when he come here again."

"I do nothing of the -" She trailed off as she flipped the second to last card over. "Well this doesn't look good..."

Jareth turned to look at the old Goblin. "What is it Malificent?"

Mali's paw tightened on her walking stick. "Future reading for someone. Four years from now...No, four months...Terrible business..."

Jareth moved to her side and looked at the cards, trying to decipher their meaning. He'd never been able to read the cards or palms. Mali whacked him about he knees, making him jump away from the low table.

"Go!" she ordered, shooing him out of the room. "Go do the duties I helped you assume with your throne and worry not for Mai. She'll be home soon enough. Go!"  
Jareth cocked an eyebrow, but left. Mali sighed and hobbled back over to her table, praying that the last card wasn't what she thought it was. Her paw shook as she reached for it and turned it over.

The cruel card of Death stared up at the ceiling and sent its chill through Mali's tiny body.

_Damn you Goddess_, Mali thought bitterly. _Haven't they suffered enough already?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mai placed a hand above the fairy's head as a gentle rain started coming down. It was almost time.

"You should go now," Mai commented, glancing down at the fairy. "There doesn't need to be two wet people in this forest at the end of the day."

The fairy sighed and stood up, straightening her skirt. She bowed and fluttered off. Mai sighed when the fairy was gone and let her hand drop to her side. Her danger senses were tingling so she knew they were coming closer.

_Thank the Goddess that you can leave a trail telling people where you are when you need to_, Mai thought, looking down at her feet. _It's time to see who the Angel of Death has taken the form of today..._

A twig snapped, but Mai did not look up just then. She was kind of hoping that she was wrong about who had murdered her mother, even if they had gotten off on the wrong foot.

"I see you got my letter Mai dear," the person said in a cold voice.

Though the voice was cold and harsh, Mai heard the true voice. She sighed and pushed aside the unexpected sadness.

"Yes," Mai whispered, staring resolutely at her feet. "And well, I'm sure Jareth has found it by now. But you don't have to worry about him coming down here to see who killed my mother."

"You don't have to worry about him anymore Mai," the woman said just as coldly as before. "You won't have to worry about anything else ever again after the clock strikes seven."

"Before you kill me and before we even start fighting, I want to know one thing," Mai said, finally looking up into the eyes of the Angel of Death. "Why'd you have to eliminate my entire family? Just tell me why you did that to them, Tara."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Happy now? The enemy and murderer has now been revealed. Did you really expect that? Trust me, it's not going to be as simple as that. There's going to be something else thrown into the mix that no one would expect. Stay tuned for more information.**

**There's only going to be a few more chapters and then the story is over. I'm working on another Labyrinth story called 'In Love With Death' for those interested in reading my Labyrinth stories. If you're patient enough a sequel for this story may follow. I haven't decided yet.**

**As always, please review. Thanks! ~ Scarlet**


	32. Chapter 32

_A/N: Long time, no update right? Sorry everyone but I'm trying to space out the updates because there's so few chapters left in this story…Anyway, for those who stuck around, I hope you like this update._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

"Just tell me why you did that to them, Tara," Mai said, her hands hanging limp at her side.

Tara smirked. "Your mother had to pay for everything she took from my life. My happy ending. My dream to have a happy family with Jareth. Everything."

"But she left Jareth for a mortal man," Mai pointed out.

"And still he wouldn't look at us," said a voice from behind Tara. "He pined for her and we saw her get a family that should have been ours."

Mai stared at the mirror image of Tara calmly. _So there's two of them_, she thought. _Or is there another?_

A third mirrored face walked out from the trees.

_Well at least now I understand why I drew the number three in her eye_, Mai thought. _And how she overpowered my mother and controlled the Artical._

"I can see Jareth will have his hands full with you three," Mai commented. "Whether it's killing you, loving you dearly, or kicking you out of his castle."

"Jareth will love us because we will be the ones who comfort him after he learns of your death," the second woman said, holding her head high. "And you will soon be just another pretty face of his forgotten past."

Mai sighed and crossed her arms. "Well, I don't know about you, but I've had enough chitchat. Let's just get to the part where I ruin one of your faces and get revenge for my parents' deaths."  
The triplets laughed in a cruelly beautiful way. Mai shuddered at the sound, but kept a strong face. She knew what she had to do.

"We'll see who gets revenge," the third said before running at Mai.

Mai sidestepped her and bashed the girl's face into the tree she had been leaning against. The girl was stunned, but that didn't stop her sisters. Mai barely managed to avoid Tara's exploding plant attack.

A tug at her ankle made her look down. A vine was tightening around it while another wrapped itself around her other ankle. Two more vines wrapped around her wrists, holding her where she was before she could react. She struggled, but the vines just tightened.

"Nice choice Viola," Tara commented with a smirk at Mai.

"I missed her neck," Viola grumbled, crossing her arms.

Tara glanced over at her other sister. "Are you all right Sheila?"

Sheila touched her scraped forehead. "I'm fine, but I'll be better when she's dead."  
Tara nodded and turned to Mai. Her eyes glinted evilly as she slashed Mai across with the face with her long, white nails. Five long, bloody scratches curved over Mai's cheek. She hissed in pain and continued to stare defiantly at the triplets. Tara smiled.

"Well, you are tougher than your mother was, I'll give you that," she purred, wrenching Mai's necklace off her neck. "But in the end, you cannot stay the hand of destiny."

Mai glared at Tara as the blonde examined her mother's necklace. "You're right, dear cousin. No one can stay the hand of destiny, but destiny doesn't smile on you today or your sisters."

Tara turned her back on Mai. "Finish her and we'll go to the castle to tell Jareth the terrible news."

Viola and Sheila smirked as they closed the distance between them and Mai. Mai closed her eyes and bowed her head. She didn't need to see Death's hand close over her and engulf her in everlasting darkness at the moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jareth tapped his riding crop against his boot impatiently while he listened to his clock chime seven times. Mai had been gone since early that morning and now he was sure that something bad had happened to her. Why else would she not be there with him?

Jareth tried not to think that she wasn't there because she was still mad at him. Even if she was mad at him, she would have come back to get some food. She would have come back to argue or reconcile with him too. But she hadn't come back.

A Goblin ran into the room and bowed. "Your Majesty, there Elven ladies are here to see you," he announced, trying to screw the red horn back onto his helmet when it fell off. "They all look the same to me."

Jareth waved a dismissive hand. "Send them in, but warn them that I'm not in the mood to tolerate Elves for very long today."

The Goblin ran towards the doors and opened them quickly. He relayed the message quickly and quietly before sending the three women in. Jareth rolled his eyes when he saw who they were, but he was confused when he saw that they were so sad looking.

"Tara, Viola, Sheila, why are you here?" he demanded.

"Jareth, we came to help Mai prepare for her marriage to you and be her ladies-in-waiting," Viola said quietly, bowing her fair head.

"But when we were coming through the forest to the castle, we found only sorrow," Sheila whispered.

"Oh and why was that?" Jareth asked, glancing over them.

"Oh my Lord," Tara breathed. "It is with a heavy heart that we tell you that Mai is no more. It seems her mother's murderer had not quite quenched their thirst for blood until they destroyed my dear cousin."

Jareth's heart stopped beating for a moment as he jumped to his feet. "Are you sure what you saw was Mai?" he demanded.

Tara nodded as she pulled something out of the folds of her dress. "The body was mangled beyond recognition, but when I found this, I knew who I was looking at."

She dropped the necklace into Jareth's gloved hand. He stared at the shiny silver and tried to control his trembling, but couldn't. His knees gave out on him and he sank to the ground, his hand clamped tightly around the necklace. He closed his eyes, grinding his teeth in an attempt to keep his tears and cries of anguish at bay.

_How could she do to this to me? _Jareth thought in the safety of his head. _How could she leave me like this? How could she leave me on such bad terms? How could she be gone?_

Tara knelt down next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. She didn't seem bothered by him shrugging it off. "My Lord, her grandfather must know what has happened here," she cooed. "He must know that Mai has joined her Goddess and that Rebecca's murderer has won."  
"She'll never win," Jareth growled, keeping his eyes closed, picturing Mai in his head. "That vile woman will never win! Mai can't be dead!"

Viola sighed and knelt on his other side. "Jareth, you must understand that Mai is not coming back. Even if she hadn't been murdered, I'm sure she still wouldn't be coming back. Scraps of a pack were near her body…We think she was running away again."

"She can't be…She wouldn't…"

Sheila lowered her head. "Jareth, we share your grief, but Rorek must know too, the fate of his grandchild."

Jareth glared at the floor. "I suppose he must."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scorpius stared up at the gray sky, not moving a single muscle. He had seen the three women emerge from the forest without Mai and had become worried about her absence. He couldn't go looking for her like he wanted to do so badly because she had made him promise to do something for her when the sign was given.

A bolt of red lightning struck the ground a few feet away from him, blasting him with hot air.

There was the sign.

Scorpius roared and slithered away, not caring how much attention he attracted. He had a job to do nad he was going to get it done, no matter what.

Then he would look for Mai and Goddess be damned if he didn't find her alive and whole…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N: Short update. I realize this now. It was longer written as it usually is. I'll try to get another update uploaded soon, but I've got to start studying to get my permit, so that may not happen as fast as anyone would like…Review!_


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: I know it's been a long time since I've updated, but I've been busy with school and community service. (And no, I haven't been in jail.) So, I'm going to give you this update and try to update again in about a week. Enjoy!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

Jareth stared into the fire in the library, thinking. He could not think of what to tell Rorek because he felt like Mai wasn't dead. He couldn't even tell himself that Mai was dead, so how could he tell another person she was gone?

_Mai, if you are still alive, give me a sign_, Jareth pleaded in his head.

Outside, Scorpius roared, but Jareth ignored him. There was no sign of Mai's continued living. Nothing to tell him that she was all right or coming home to him anytime soon. Nothing.

Jareth sighed and walked over to his desk. He might as well get started on the letter to Rorek. He paused when he saw a scrap of paper on his desk that had not been there before.

_**Have patience.**_

Jareth picked it up and stared at it in wonder. It was in Mai's handwriting, but that was impossible. He flipped it over. The message changed.

_**Have faith.**_

Jareth sank down onto the couch thing. Was this his sign? He flipped the scrap over and saw a new message.

_**Love never dies.**_

Jareth smiled slightly and flipped it again.

_**You're stupid.**_

Jareth rolled his eyes. Mai had to have something to do with this before she was found mangled.

_**Have faith…have patience…**_

He threw the scrap of paper into the fire. He was being foolish. Mai was dead and she was never coming back to him. She would never walk this Earth in a form he loved. She wouldn't laugh or dance around the castle again. She would never look thoughtfully against or stare into space, seeing something that no one but her could see. She would never become his wife or rule the Goblin Kingdom at his side. She would never love him or say his name again.

Mai was gone and Jareth had to move on and run his kingdom as he had done for 1,300 years before Mai had been thought of. But moving on this time would be harder than every other time he had to move on before. And this was all because she had loved him back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tara led her sisters into the library when the sun had set. A smug smirk was on his face as she peered into the dark room, lit only by a warm fire in the fireplace. Jareth was standing once more before the flames, just staring into the twisting tongues of flame.

"Jareth, we have seen no messenger leave the castle to report the grave news to Rorek," Sheila said, folding her arms across her chest.

"I sent no messenger," Jareth stated quietly. "And shall send none. You three can stay the night, but must leave by daybreak. You can tell Rorek yourself if you must."

"But why must we leave you?" Viola cried, staring at him in confusion.

"Seeing as Mai is no longer with us, your purpose for coming is now gone," Jareth pointed out.

"But we can stay here if need be to help you in this tough time, dear Jareth," Tara purred, crossing the room to stand an arm's length away from him. "You should not be alone now of all times."

"Tara, I don't want you or your sisters here to comfort me. Loneliness shall be my comfort. With you, I could find none because you would try to make me forget the love I have for Mai and love you instead. The three of you could never match one half of Mai in my heart."

Tara's eyes narrowed as did her sisters'. "Even in death, the scars she placed on your heart run deep…"

"That has to be taken care of before your heart becomes hardened against everything in its grief," Sheila commenting, cocking an eyebrow. "Grief over a girl who would have left you again."

"Like her mother before her," Viola whispered.

"Like mother like daughter," Tara said, crossing her arms. "Abandoning people who love them is just in their blood, or was, I guess."

Jareth spun around. "Leave my castle now!" he ordered. "I will not tolerate you three talking about the women I once loved like they were dirt! You aren't any better!"

Tara giggled. "We got rid of all the ones who were dirt beneath your boots. Ran them straight into the arms of more dirt."

"Rebecca was scum, a thorn who kept coming back with a painful reminder of her threat," Sheila continued, smiling a wicked smile.

"And dear, dear Mai, she was mold that you can never get rid of by normal methods," Viola added. "Much too stubborn for her own good…"

"Did you have anything to do with her murder?" Jareth demanded, glaring at the three sisters.

Tara snorted. "Why would we kill her when that would make you hate us so much more than you do now? We would only go so far as to write her letters warning her that we were watching her, hopefully scaring her away from you."

"It didn't work," Viola whispered to Sheila, who nodded solemnly.

"If I find out that you three had anything to do with Mai's death and that of Rebecca's, I will personally execute you!" Jareth snarled, his hands balling into tight fists.

Tara got wide-eyed and stood up on her tiptoes, kissing Jareth furiously. Jareth threw Tara away from him angrily. The other two girls smiled happily.

"Don't you touch me again!" Jareth ordered, pointing a threatening finger at Tara. "I do not love you and never could!"

Tara pushed herself to her feet. "After everything I've done for you…after five long centuries of devoted love…How dare you deny me my happy ending Jareth!"

Lightning lit up the entire sky outside for a moment. The fire in the fireplace sputtered and died as an unearthly wind blew around it. Something growled in the darkness and brushed past the three women, causing them to shudder.

"Jareth, if this is your attempt to scare us away, it won't work," Tara boldly declared in the light of the burning embers.

"Tara, I had nothing to do with this," Jareth stated, glancing around the darkened library for any sign of what had growled.

_Have patience…_

The voice startled Jareth and it sounded like it came from near the window. Viola clutched Sheila's arm tightly in fear. Tara rolled her eyes.

"Don't you two see that he's just trying to scare us away?" Tara questioned, turning to her sisters. "Next thing you know, the door will lock on its own."

The door creaked open slowly. Viola shuddered as she glanced in the direction of the door.

"Tara, I think something is standing there, staring right at us," she whimpered.

Tara glanced at Jareth. "You are the king of this castle and we are your guests. You must protect us from harm."

Jareth sighed and threw a crystal at the door. A burst of light revealed nothing in the doorway, but there was a pool of dark blood on the floor. Jareth cocked an eyebrow as he followed droplets of blood towards the triplets. Two of them jumped when drops of blood fell on them. Tara moved out of the way and looked up in an attempt to see what was making it drip on everything in a straight line towards the window. Jareth moved towards the window.

_I wouldn't do that if I were you…_

Jareth stopped moving. He knew that voice.

A black cat jumped from the ceiling onto the windowsill, letting blood run freely from wounds on its head and body. It growled and the hair on its back stood on end.

"Jareth, do something!" Tara ordered.

"And what would you have me do?" Jareth questioned, never taking his eyes off the cat.

"Kill it!"

"Wouldn't that make you so happy?" someone asked. "To have more blood on your hands would give you much bliss, wouldn't it?"

Viola shrieked as blood dripped from her fingers. Tara was not amused nor did she seem bothered by the blood on her hands.

"Whoever is doing this, I, the new heir to the Elven thrown, command you to stop right this minute!" Tara commanded, raising her voice.

"The only way you can take the position of the recently departed is by ensuring they are dead," someone said as the cat grew changed in form. "Which you three are very bad at in one case."

Lightning flashed and revealed a bloody, hollow-eyed Mai, crouching on the windowsill. A tiny smirk was on her face as the door slammed shut behind the three sisters.

"It's a good day to come back from the dead," she hissed, staring at them as her head twitched on her crooked neck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: So there you have it. Mai is back from the dead, but appears to be different, messed up. The next update will hopefully be sometime next week, but I can't make any promises. Please review.**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Woohoo! I'm going psychotic again! Yay me…not really. Anyway, thanks for being faithful readers and reviewers. For your love, here's the second to last chapter of Get Over It.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

Tara took a step back as lightning highlighted Mai's bloody features once more.

"Surprised?" Mai asked with a bigger smirk. "I thought you might be." She turned her head to look at Jareth. "Did you finally get brains in the right place yet?"  
Jareth crossed his arms and stared. Mai turned to face her cousins once more.

"You can't be here," Tara whispered, backing away. "You can't be…"

"Yeah, I know. Being here after Tara took a step back as lightning highlighted Mai's bloody features once more.

"Surprised?" Mai asked with a bigger smirk. "I thought you might be." She turned her head to look at Jareth. "Did you finally get brains in the right place yet?"  
Jareth crossed his arms and stared. Mai turned to face her cousins once more.

"You can't be here," Tara whispered, backing away. "You can't be…"

"Yeah, I know. Being here after you ordered my death at the hands of those two -" Mai gestured at Viola and Sheila with a dismissive hand. "- Is virtually impossible, right?"

Jareth glared at Tara and the other two. "So you did have a hand in her murder after all."

"How can she be murdered if she's standing right there?" Sheila asked, shaking like crazy.

Mai jumped from the sill and straightened to her full height, cracking her neck back into place. "I'm here because you three were idiots. I thought one of you would have enough common sense to check the body to make sure it wasn't a dummy, but no… I mean after you managed to control an ice beast, this was rather disappointing."

Tara was starting to shake with suppressed rage. "After all the warnings, all of the deaths,, you still won't leave him alone," she whispered. "People we both knew, people you loved, found slaughtered like some wild animal…All we asked for was him and his heart, but never would you give us his heart…I thought this was over when the bullet pierced your heart and life was squeezed from your body…But you're here and still won't let me have the love I deserve!" She glared at Mai. "How many times do I have to kill you, Rebecca!"

Mai said nothing as the woman charged at her. When she was close enough, Mai knocked her out. The woman fell to the ground at Mai's feet.

Sheila glared at her as she pushed Viola aside. Vines darted from behind her, intent on squeezing the life out of Mai once more. A fire suddenly burst to life in the fire place as Mai moved aside. The vines flinched as they were singed, but came back at Mai.

Jareth grabbed the iron poker and staged one, pinning it to the floor. He grabbed the other vine that came at Mai and held it at bay, squeezing tightly. Mai ducked under one while another knocked her feet out from under her before twisting itself around her legs. That vine pulled her to Sheila and Viola and held her in midair by her feet.

"Jareth, we can do this in a way that no one gets hurt," Sheila said before glancing at Tara. "Or so that no one else is harmed."

"All you have to do is drink this and we'll let Mai go on with her life as normal," Viola said, holding up a phial of pink liquid.

"Don't do it Jareth!" Mai ordered before a vine curled around her mouth, gagging her.

"Or we could fight and you'd be outnumbered, people like Mai could get hurt, and then we'd force the potion down your throat," Sheila said, smirking. "And I personally would rather you choose the first option because it's cleaner and faster."

Jareth crossed his arms. "I don't make deals with murderers."

Sheila's eyes narrowed. "So be it." She glanced at her vines and found them holding a squirming Viola instead. "Vi?"

"Well, I guess three heads aren't better than one," Mai said, holding the door open for Omar and a gaggle of Goblin guards.

Sheila dropped her sister and rushed to Jareth, falling to her knees at his feet. "Mercy Jareth, mercy!" she begged. "Please! We have done nothing but love you from a far! Tara killed Rebecca and Viola killed the Changeling. They attempted to kill your bride, but I did not! Have mercy!"

Jareth's nose wrinkled in disgust as he looked down at the woman with blood on her hands. "I am showing you mercy by letting Mai decided your punishment."

Mai looked at the three women as they were taken into custody by the Goblins. They were scared and furious and they had done her wrong so many times, but they were family. She sighed and looked at Omar, the color coming back to her eyes.

"Lock them away in Elven Country for a few centuries with your most dependable guards watching over them for that time," Mai commanded. "When that is done, strip away their titles and remove them from the lap of luxury. Let them grow humble as they work to restart their lives among common people and never let them return to the Goblin City." She turned away. "That is all I want them to do."

Omar saluted her and led the group out of the library. Mai glanced at Jareth before becoming aware that the blood on her face was starting to stiffen.

"I'm going to get a shower, she said, following the group out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mai scrubbed her face until it hurt while steam swirled around her. She knew Jareth was standing just outside the curtain, waiting for something. She didn't know if he wanted an explanation of what, but she couldn't think of where to begin.

Her body was trembling despite the hot water running over it. It felt like all of her fear was starting to unleash itself. She really hoped she wouldn't break down now that everything was done.

"Were you scared?" Jareth questioned.

"Scared?" Mai asked, stopping her scrubbing.

"Were you afraid as you watched your body being destroyed?" Jareth questioned, shifting his potions ever so slightly.

Mai closed her eyes against the images of Viola and Sheila tearing her body apart with those horrible vines. "Maybe a little scared…" Mai whispered, twirling a strand of wet hair around her finger. "It was my body and my voice that got ripped to shreds while I watched from the safety of the shadows. And then I thought that one of them noticed me move farther into the shadows…"

"You should have told me what you were planning on doing, you foolish girl," Jareth chided. "I could have helped you or have prepared for their arrival."

"Jareth, I need a true reaction from you. The castle had to be as it normally was or they would have suspected something. I'm really sorry that I couldn't tell you, Jareth. I hope you know that."

Jareth sighed, but said nothing.

Mai braced herself against the wall, letting the hot water hit her body as she stared down at the carved silver handles. "Jareth, I mean it. I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you. I was actually wishing I had through this entire ordeal. Every single moment, I wished that you were standing beside me. Every damn minute I wanted you there to give me strength, but you weren't there because of me."

Jareth remained silent as he listened.

"Jareth, I was terrified without you there. Every movement made me jump and wait for something terrible to come out and destroy me. Watching my dummy body be mutilated made me scared just thinking about the hate that had been put into the action. Then I was afraid that they would find the real me and do so much worse with my real body," Mai cried, letting a few tears mingle with the drops of water beading down her face. "Through it all, I was afraid I would end up like my mother and father and poor Valeria. And I was terrified about what they would do to you with me out of the way. Jareth, I'm still scared about what will happen next."

She turned the water off and grabbed her towel, wrapping it tightly around herself.

"Jareth, all this magic floating around in my head doesn't bring me any comfort, any dependable strength and I'm losing bits of it every moment. While I was performing the magic there was always the constant worry in the back of my mind that something would fail and I would end up being killed by the triplets anyway."

The curtain opened and Jareth stared at her. "Then why did you do it?"

"To prove to myself that I could defend myself and fight back without your constant help like my mother would have wanted," Mai said calmly, glad to have it all off her chest. "And to avenge the deaths of everyone Tara and her sisters eliminated and prevent future deaths in my mother's place." Then she remembered something. "Go look on my vanity and you'll find a few letters she meant to send someday but never did."

Jareth left to retrieve the said letters. Mai expected him to go off to his room and read over them the instant he found them. When she was dry and dressed in navy blue pajamas, she exited the bathroom to find him standing before her large painting.

"Jareth?" she asked, confused as to why he was still in her room.

Before she quite understood what was happening, she was being hugged tightly by Jareth. She stood very still, listening to his steady heartbeat and breathing, wondering what had brought this on.

"You'll never have to be scared by any of this again," Jareth promised, breathing in the strawberry fragrance of her hair. "And you'll never have to face dangers untold by yourself, if I have anything to say about it. You are mine, Mai, as I am yours and I will not lose you…again."

Mai tentatively wrapped her arms around him, embracing him. Something in her wanted to believe that she had finally found her happily ever after despite the feeling of dread surrounding her heart and filling the empty spaces of her mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rorek came to the castle the next day with Scorpius, looking for answers. He kept waving the long letter Mai had sent him in her face until Jareth threatened to snap the offensive arm off. Scorpius wouldn't let Mai out of his sight, so they had to talk in the gardens with him hovering nearby.

"So Tara, Viola, and Sheila were the ones who killed all those people back then and your parents?" Rorek questioned.

"And the Changeling," Mai added. "But yes."

"But how could this have gone unnoticed for so long and in my castle of all places?" Rorek inquired, pacing.

"Rebecca tried to tell you for years that someone was after her because of her friendly ties with me," Jareth reminded the old king. "And she told me about the murders and I tried to help her convince you to do something about it."

"Why didn't I listen to her before things grew out of control?" Rorek asked himself out loud.

"Because you didn't want to believe that someone in your household was trying to destroy the last part of your first wife under your own roof for someone you hated like Jareth," Mai answered for him. "When you found out my life was being threatened like my mother's, your guilty conscience told you that the battle wasn't over yet. A piece of your wife and daughter was being threatened and you felt responsible for its safety…That's all that should matter to you because the battle has passed."

Rorek nodded and started going over things in the safety of his mind while he continued pacing. Mai's legs ached just at the thought of her possibly inheriting that anxiety induced activity. Part of her wished she could make him stand still, but she didn't feel like bugging him. She glanced over at Jareth, watching him play with a crystal.

"Mai, why did you give the triplets such a lenient punishment?" Rorek inquired suddenly.

"What?" She didn't consider a few centuries of being locked up as lenient.

"Normally, for the severity of the crimes they committed, the triplets would have been executed in the kingdom they were captured unless no executioner was available…But you, who have lost more to them, you didn't consider ending their lives. Why?"

"I did consider killing them for a moment, but they are family, however distant they may be…." Mai admitted, scratching her head. "But mostly, I didn't want to martyr three women who loved Jareth like a number of other women when there was a slight possibility that they could change for the better." She shrugged. "I'm just not a killer."

Rorek nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "I figured as much…Still, I think they deserve more of a punishment for what they've done."

"And you can add more to their punishment as you see fit when you go back to your own kingdom as is your right as king," Jareth said, obviously wanting Rorek to go away as soon as possible. "So maybe you should go consult with your advisors as to what those changes should be."

Mai shot him a warning looking which he ignored as usual. She rolled her eyes and glanced over at Scorpius.

"Scorpius, I want you to go with Rorek to Elven Country," she stated, running a hand over his gleaming scales. "For ten years, just to make sure the triplets are properly taken care of and cause no more problems for anyone."

Scorpius shook his head, slamming his tail on the ground twice.

"Please?" Mai begged, giving her best puppy dog eyes. "If I ever go to Elven Country for a visit, I'll need a friendly face to turn to if I get lost or lonely."

Scorpius sighed, blowing hot, stinky air over Mai. He nodded slowly and bumped his nose against Mai. She laughed and hugged his neck.

"Well, I suppose I should be going now," Rorek said. "I trust that you will inform me of the day and time of the wedding before it happens, Jareth."

"I'll consider doing so."

"And I expect you to visit your people at least four times a year after your honey moon," Rorek informed Mai. "Don't let him keep you away."

Mai nodded and watching him start to walk away with Scorpius. Unfortunately he turned around.

"Why did you give them a few hundred years?" he asked.

"I have my reasons, but you do not need to worry about them right now," Mai said, waving a dismissive hand.

Finally, Rorek left with Scorpius. Mai yawned as she twisted a ring around her finger. She caught Jareth looking at her and smiled.

Maybe everything would turn out all right after all.

**A/N: Everything will not turn out right by the end of this story. You'll find out later when I post the final chapter called: The Epilogue. This will break your big hearts and make you hate me, so I am prepared for your hate through reviews, starting now.**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N:**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 35: The Epilogue**

Mai blinked against the dazzling light of the sun four months later as she rode a horse out of the woods. Jareth was going to be away for a few days and Mai was taking every opportunity to have some fun around the Labyrinth. As she grew bigger and rounder, Jareth had started putted more restrictions on what she could do. So while he was gone, she was little rebel.

"Clay, let's go home," she said, patting the tan horse's neck. "Before it gets too hot out here."

Clay nodded and started trotting towards home. Mai's senses were picking up something, drawing closer to her. She brushed it off, thinking that it was some small creature that would pass her up on its way to wherever it was going.

Something hit the horse, spooking it. Mai tried to calm down the horse when something else hit the both of them. Clay panicked and bucked Mai off of his back. Mai landed on her stomach and didn't move.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mai sat on a bench outside an Aboveground hospital a couple of days after Clay had bucked her off. Now she didn't have to wait five months to regain her slim waist to fit into a wedding dress. Nor would she have to throw up every morning.

After experiencing a lot of pain in her stomach when she moved after the accident and seeing blood, Mai had gone to an Aboveground doctor. There her worst fear was confirmed.

The baby was gone.

Mai knew she could not face Jareth after this. She had already sent her ring and a short note back to the Underground. Anna Look-Alike was going home to the Underground because Mai was selling the house and almost everything in it.

She looked up when she heard a car stop in front of her. It was Sarah, who had helped her by moving certain things out of the house that she wanted. Mai sighed and made her way over to the car.

Jareth would never find her, she was sure of that. She blocked her magical signature and had done the static thing again to the people looking for her through crystal balls. She did this to protect him and keep his anger away from her while she was too busy hating herself.

Mai made up her mind to disappear as her mother had years before she had been thought of. She'd never go to the Underground or have contact with its inhabitants. She would simply fade from their world and come to life in Sarah's.

"So where to?" Sarah asked, pulling away from the hospital. "Home to see the rest of your stuff?"

Mai nodded and looked out the window. She had known something bad was going to happen to her and Jareth. She had known it and she had told no one. Yet, something told her that it wasn't over and she would be forced to return to the Underground to end the new war. And face the only man she'd ever love…

"Jareth…" she breathed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**~Fin~**

**A/N: And there is the end of 'Get Over It' after so many years of working on it. It kind of seems like there's going to be a sequel, doesn't it? Well, maybe there will be, but I haven't really thought about it.**

**Thanks for sticking with me for this long, even if I wasn't so generous with the updates. Thanks for making this possible and please send me some reviews to tell me what you think. Thanks guys! ~Scarlet**


End file.
